Esta no eres tu
by gioconda91
Summary: Emma recibe la visita de la Alcaldesa en su oficina, pero algo en ella parece diferente. Situado a comienzos de la 6 temp.
1. Chapter 1

ESTA NO ERES TU

Tendría que hacerlo, tarde o temprano, porque no la entendía en absoluto y además se estaba volviendo loca con la amable actitud de esta "nueva" Regina.

Era tarde ya, casi las 8 de la noche, pero Emma seguía en la estación de policía, paseándose frenéticamente de una punta a otra de la oficina, mientras le daba vueltas al asunto. Lo cierto es que desde que volvieron de Nueva York, Regina parecía un arcoíris andante. Vale que no hubiera perdido del todo su humor negro, y su cinismo seguía intacto, pero no era ni tan mordaz ni tan soez. Era amable, simpática, sociable y buena… estas virtudes podía soportarlas… pero ver a Regina llorar cada vez que se atormentaba por las consecuencias de sus acciones… eso le estaba resultando desatinado. ¡Quería de vuelta a la antigua Regina… y si eso significaba rectificar en la errónea idea de separar la parte malvada, la Evil Queen, de Regina, Emma no lo dudaría. Se sentía terriblemente mal por tener estos pensamientos, pero sabía que Henry opinaba igual que ella. En varias ocasiones se lo había hecho saber con su ceño fruncido y sus miradas cómplices ante el comportamiento extraño de su madre adoptiva.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la vibración dentro de su pantalón. Emma sacó el móvil del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y vio reflejado en la pantalla el nombre de la alcaldesa. Tragó saliva y respiró al mismo tiempo, atragantándose y tosiendo con fuerza. Necesitaba agua y si quería atender esa llamada, la necesitaba ya. Corrió al dispensador de agua, pero torció el gesto cuando abrió el grifo y no bajaba ni una mísera gota. Se había olvidado nuevamente de recargarlo. El baño fue su segunda opción, pero para cuando llegó al lavabo, Regina ya había colgado.

Después del accidente, Emma decidió recoger y dirigirse a casa de Regina. Aprovecharía la excusa de que le había llamado para justificar su visita. Cuando se disponía a salir, Regina asomaba por la puerta muy sería. Emma no pudo evitar dar un salto por la sorpresa.

-¿Regina? Ahora me disponía a visitarte.- Le dijo Emma sin poder evitar fijarse en que la alcaldesa daba tumbos parada en el marco de la puerta.

-Yo también quería verla.- La pronunciación de Regina no era mala, pero no dejaba lugar a dudas de que estaba un poco ebria. – ¿Quería peguntarle si todavía estaba aquí la botella de Wischi que le regale a ese zoquete?.- Dijo refiriéndose al antiguo sheriff.

\- La botella de "Whiskey" que le regaló a ese… al sheriff Graham.- se corrigió.- Está en el mueble bar, pero, está abierta. De todas formas, no le voy a dejar que beba más. Es obvio Regina que ya ha tenido bastante de esto.- dijo quitándole de las manos la botella, no sin un pequeño forcejeo, que la llevó a dejar a la alcaldesa encajada entre la pared y su cuerpo.

Emma estaba tan cerca, que podía oler perfectamente el aliento dulzón y alcohólico de Regina. Apenas tenía maquillaje y estaba tan bonita que Emma pareció quedarse enfrascada en su contemplación. Regina carraspeó incomoda, empujando ligeramente a Emma, que estaba medio atontada pensando para sí misma en por qué la cercanía de la bella morena, la alteraba tanto, mucho más que la cercanía de Hook, tuvo que admitir asustada.

-Tú también vas a tomarte una copa.- Dijo Regina sería.- Creo que la necesitas.

-Que lo creas no significa que…

-¡Cállate Swan!.- Regina interrumpió su argumento sin contemplaciones y le extendió la copa. A continuación se tomó la suya de un solo trago, ante el asombro del sheriff.

Dejó su copa vacía sobre la mesa, se acercó a Emma, que aun vacilaba si tomarse el whiskey, y empujando la copa hacia arriba, le instó a que bebiese. Emma lo hizo como un autómata, hipnotizada por la cercanía de Regina y asombrada por su actitud. Apuró hasta la última gota del aquel maravilloso whiskey escocés, sin dejar de mirar a Regina, que le devolvía una mirada complacida e intensamente ansiosa. Cuando hubo acabado, Regina, de una forma tremendamente natural e indiferente le quitó la copa de la mano y la dejó al lado de la suya. Al volverse de nuevo hacía Emma, su mirada se había estrechado y Emma tragó saliva. Parecía tan segura mientras se acercaba contoneando sus caderas peligrosamente, que la Salvadora no pudo evitar dar pasos hacia atrás, asustada.

-¿Regina…?.- Su voz fue un débil quejido comparable al de un animal enjaulado. – Tu cercanía me incomoda.- Dijo súbitamente. Fue lo único que se le ocurrió. Regina alzó las cejas, su sonrisa se hizo amplia, sabía y pícara.

-¿Hasta qué distancia te incomoda?.- Preguntó Regina juguetona.- ¿Hasta aquí?.- Preguntó de nuevo deteniéndose a tres pasos de la rubia.

Emma se removió incomoda, quiso hacerle entender a Regina que no entraría en su juego con un gesto aburrido de la cara. Regina sonrió desafiante.

-Supongo que si no contestas, es que no he sobrepasado tu límite aun.- Argumentó Regina, dando un paso más con cierta altanería.

Como única respuesta, Emma dio un par de pasos tímidos, tropezando con su mesa. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a Regina? Se preguntó confundida. ¿Estaba coqueteando o eran imaginaciones suyas? Era absurdo… sonaba absurdo, ¡Joder, era una mujer! Y era ¡Regina!. Pero cuando lo imaginó, no le parecía tan absurdo, sino muy caliente, a juzgar por la creciente humedad entre sus piernas. Aunque, pensándolo mejor, la morena jamás coquetearía con ella. Entonces en su mente pareció encenderse una lucecita… ¡Claro! Esta no era Regina, tenía que ser la Evil Queen, dispuesta a vengarse. Físicamente eran iguales, así que ¿por qué no?. Seguro que venía a matarla, tenía que hacer algo… rápido. Pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos nuevamente por su cercanía. Emma tragó saliva ruidosamente al sentir los pechos de la morena apretándose contra los suyos, su vientre igual de apretado y el calor que desprendía su cuerpo. La salvadora había cerrado los ojos en un acto reflejo, temerosa. Pero cuando nada pasó, los abrió despacio. Regina o la Evil Queen, Emma aun no tenía claro de quien se trataba, acarició con una lentitud torturadora la nuca de Emma. Sus labios, gruesos y rosados, se acercaban susurrando a su boca, hasta casi rozarla.

-¿Por qué te incomoda mi cercanía, Swan?.- Al llamarla de aquella manera, Emma abrió los ojos de golpe, empujándola lejos.

\- ¡Tú no eres Regina!.-Le dijo acusadora.- Eres La Reina.

\- ¿Y qué si lo soy?.- Tomó a Emma por el cuello de la camisa y estrujó sus labios contra los de ella. Emma forcejeó, pero no podía ignorar las hormiguillas en su estomago, el pulso acelerado, el placer que ese gesto le hacía sentir entre sus piernas. La empujó con ira, pero la morena forcejeaba no queriendo rendirse, la volvió a besar con furia, esta vez introduciendo su lengua posesiva en la boca de Emma, que no pudo evitar gemir. Pegándose a su cuerpo una vez más. Emma podía notar sus pezones endurecidos, contra los suyos propios y no podía pensar con claridad. Sus manos temblorosas se agarraron a esa parte de la anatomía de la morena, como si fuesen anclas. ¡Dios!. Empujó a Regina/Evil Queen contra la mesa del ayudante. Ahora era la morena quien oponía resistencia. Arañó el cuello de Emma, y la volvió a tomar por la nuca para besarla. Sus lenguas febriles volvieron a jugar.

-Quiero…- Emma se separó un poco para oir lo que tenía que decir.-… que me folles duro.- murmuró al oído de la Salvadora.

\- ¡Oh, Dios!.- Emma sintió que sus venas eran ríos de lava ahora. Sus mejillas le ardían y su entrepierna palpitaba. Arrancó la camisa de la morena sin reparos, haciendo que saltaran los botones e incluso rompiéndola cuando quiso sacarla por completo.

\- Lastima… ummm… de… oh dios, sigue… si…- Emma estaba mordiendo su cuello con vehemencia y sus manos apretaban frenéticas los pechos de la morena por encima del sujetador negro de encaje.- Lastima de… camiseta.- Murmuró finalmente. Emma sonrió, eso era algo que habría dicho Regina… ¡Oh mierda! ¿Y si era Regina?... ¡Qué diantres!, daba igual quien fuera de las dos, lo que estaban haciendo tenía que detenerlo ya, pero la mano de aquella mujer, colándose dentro de sus bragas y tocando toda su humedad, borró toda la cordura de su cabeza. Los dedos de Regina/Evil Queen eran expertos, lentos, pero duros.

-¡Joder!.- Gritó Emma.- Creía que era yo quien iba a follarte a ti.- Murmuró como pudo.

\- ¿Acaso quieres… que pare?.- Preguntó Regina con la voz entrecortada por el deseo, penetrándola fuertemente.

\- ¡Noooo!, ni se te ocurra.- Emma gimió, desabrochó como pudo el sujetador de la morena y succionó sus pezones sin demora. Regina arqueaba su espalda, pero sin dejar ni un momento desatendida a la sheriff. Emma sabía que aquellas sensaciones eran nuevas y tan excitantes para ella, que no tardaría en llegar al orgasmo. Ya notaba las pulsaciones con cada roce en su centro. Buscaba que los dedos de la mujer que la estaba volviendo loca profundizaran más y más. Una mano se posó en su culo apretándolo por dentro del pantalón, que Emma aun llevaba puesto.

\- ¿Sabes qué?.- Su voz era gutural y seductora.- Me encanta follarte con mis dedos, pero me encantaría… no… mejor dicho, me volvería loca, saboreando tu humedad. Es algo con lo que he fantaseado desde que te vi, Emma.

Aquella confesión, hizo que Emma temblara envuelta en los primeros acordes de su explosivo orgasmo. Antes incluso de correrse, la morena tomó una de sus manos y la introdujo dentro de sus propias bragas.

-Mira como me tienes, Emma, querida.- Estaba húmeda, tanto que la mano de Emma resbalaba. Aquella sensación terminó por darle el ansiado orgasmo. Sus piernas temblaron, sus pies se crisparon encogidos y después de que las convulsiones se sucedieran, se dejó caer suavemente sobre Regina/Evil Queen, todavía con su mano dentro del pantalón. Su frente estaba sudorosa y su respiración acelerada. Era tal la confusión en su cabeza, que no oyó los pasos acelerados de alguien que se acercaba. Es más si hubiese puesto atención y no estuviese en aquella situación, se habría dado cuenta de que aquellos eran los pasos de…

-¿Qué… demonios…

-¡¿Regina?!.

Fin


	2. Chapter 2

**Perversiones** (Segunda parte de Esta no eres tu)

Debido a la insistencia de una amiga que se prestó a leerla, y de algunas de las personas que me dejaron Reviews, he escrito una continuación, aunque no era la idea original. Lo cierto es que hasta a mi me dejaba con ganas de más jajaja. Que lo disfrutéis y espero que os guste.

Derechos: No son mías, que mas quisiera XD.

Su frente estaba sudorosa y su respiración acelerada. Era tal la confusión en su cabeza, que no oyó los pasos acelerados de alguien que se acercaba. Es más si hubiese puesto atención y no estuviese en aquella situación, se habría dado cuenta de que aquellos eran los pasos de…

-¿Qué… demonios…

-¡¿Regina?!.

Tres horas más tarde (Medianoche, aproximadamente)

Regina, tendida sobre su cama y aun con la ropa puesta, estaba esperando que todos los habitantes, animales y demás seres animados de Storybrook estuviesen dormidos. No podría haber pegado ojo de todas formas, con aquella imagen gravada en su retina: La Reina Malvada, vestida como ella, echada sobre la mesa del ayudante y Emma, de pie, con medio cuerpo sobre ella y con una mano entre sus piernas. Todavía no sabía que pensar sobre ello ni sobre su forma de reaccionar. Todavía recordaba la cara de Emma, cuando La reina Malvada desaparecía bajo hubo morado con una sonrisa triunfante. La cara de la propia Regina debió ser peor aún, acababa de ver a su yo malvado, que se suponía debía estar muerta. Luego la golpeó llena de ira, que no sabía muy bien de donde venía. Mientras Emma se acariciaba la mejilla que la morena no había dudado en golpear, su rostro seguía expresando completa humillación y confusión. Ni Regina misma entendía por qué le había golpeado.

Cuando los ruidos del tráfico cesaron, y Regina solo podía oír silencio, tomó sus cosas y salió rauda de su casa. Se desapareció y apareció en el pasillo de la estación de policía. Tenía un motivo de peso para estar allí. Después de aquel bochornoso día, ella quería saber qué había pasado… ¿Qué embrujo había lanzado La Reina Malvada sobre Emma, para que ésta hubiese caído rendida a sus pies?. Si había algo de lo que Regina estaba completamente segura, es que Emma jamás haría "eso" por voluntad propia, ni con su yo malvado ni con ella misma. La pregunta que la mortificaba era por qué la Reina Malvada lo había hecho. Ella solo usaba el sexo para conseguir algo a cambio, así qué probablemente quería algo de la salvadora poseía.

Recorrió el pasillo, intentando ser sigilosa. Observó al llegar a la puerta de la Oficina, que el ayudante del sheriff, Garfio esta noche, dormía con la boca abierta en una postura imposible. Frunció el ceño y se preguntó si Garfío sabría algo de lo ocurrido en la oficina aquella misma tarde. No iba a ser ella quien se lo contara, ni a él ni a nadie, pues todavía le resultaba algo vergonzoso, y suponía que de igual manera se sentiría Emma.

Entró en la sala de cámaras, la puerta que estaba frente a la oficina. Se sentó frente al ordenador central y extrajo la grabación del día completo, desde las 7 de la mañana, hora en la que se suponía que llegaba la rubia, aunque Regina sabía que a esa hora Emma siempre estaba en lo de la abuelita.

Guardó el archivo de video en un pendrive que le había cogido prestado a Henry, porque era el único que no tenía miles de archivos del trabajo. Cuando la copia terminó, salió sin dilación por la puerta, echó un último vistazo al pirata con cierta burla y se desapareció en el pasillo. Si alguien le acusaba de estar allí a esas horas, tenía la excusa perfecta, diría que había sido su yo malvado y nadie lo pondría en entre dicho.

Se apareció esta vez en el interior de su casa, tropezando torpemente, con la mesa, como una novata nerviosa. Encogió su cara esperando no despertar a su hijo, pero recordó que Henry estaba hoy con Emma, así que no tenía problemas con el ruido.

Fue a su habitación e invocó su portátil, que al momento estaba frente a ella, encima del colchón. Se sentó sobre la superficie mullida, e impaciente acercó su portátil y lo encendió, insertando primero la memoria. Con sus dedos temblorosos, golpeó la superficie del equipo. Cuanto más rápido querías que funcionara este trasto, más tardaba. Se balanceó incomoda y finalmente pudo acceder al archivo grabado.

Las primeras imágenes que le llegaban mostraban a una Emma enfrascada desde muy temprano en rellenar informes. Sonrió recordando que la noche anterior, cuando Emma había ido a recoger a Henry, Regina le había sermoneado sobre los cientos de Informes que le quedaban aun por rellenar. Le agradaba y le sorprendía ver que Emma se esforzaba.

Las primeras horas de la mañana trascurrían monótonamente. Emma solo abandonaba su sitio en dos ocasiones, una a media mañana, ausentándose una media hora y regresando con un café de lo de la abuelita; y otra sobre las dos, regresando en cinco minutos. La morena detuvo el avance cuando Emma regresaba, supuso que del baño, pero la adelantó cuando vio que Emma volvía a su trabajo. En cierto momento, Emma recibía una llamada, tomaba su chaqueta… aquella roída chaqueta de cuero roja, y salía de la oficina. No había rastro de Emma, en, por lo menos, 3 horas. Regina empezó a sentir sueño, pero justo a tiempo, la imagen de Emma llamaba su atención cuando llegaba bostezando y estirando sus brazos. Regina entornó los ojos. Seguro que se había ido a dormir, dejando desatendida la oficina. Negó con la cabeza irritada.

La salvadora tomaba asiento de nuevo, dejaba la chaqueta en el respaldo de su silla y sacaba algo de uno de los cajones de su mesa. Algo que Regina no alcanzó a ver, pero que Emma acariciaba y miraba con cierta ensoñación. Ni siquiera acercando la imagen pudo saber lo que era. Si el pirata no estuviese allí, no dudaría en cotillear la mesa, pero no quería tomar riesgos innecesarios.

Siguió observando el video, pero todo lo que mostraba era un sinfín de imágenes de una persona trabajando, fervorosamente. Avanzó las imágenes rápidamente hasta las 8 de la tarde. Esa era la hora de salida de Emma, pero ni rastro de La Reina Malvada todavía. Emma parecía nerviosa en la imagen… nerviosa y pensativa. Algo le rondaba la cabeza, Regina la conocía lo suficiente como para no darse cuenta.

La imagen de Emma en la pantalla se sobresaltó de repente, saco su teléfono móvil, que vibraba insistente y se atragantó cuando miró la pantalla. Regina sabía que esa era su llamada. Sobre las 8 y 15, la alcaldesa había querido contactar con Emma para recordarle que debía pasar por Henry a las 9, pues hoy cenaba en casa de Violet. No pudo evitar reírse viendo como Emma buscaba agua y tosía, y se preguntó curiosa por qué le alteraba tanto su llamada.

Negó con la cabeza confusa cuando minutos después, apareció su pesadilla. Tenía que admitir que La Reina Malvada lucía realmente como ella. ¿De dónde demonios habría sacado aquella ropa? Se parecía muchísimo a un conjunto suyo… espera… ¡qué diantres, era su ropa!. La zorra había estado en su casa… bueno de alguna manera también era la suya… pero no dejaba de sentirlo como una invasión de su intimidad. Hubiera jurado que la Reina Malvada estaba ebria, a juzgar por sus vaivenes. Sin duda, ambas partes, su yo malvado y su yo bueno, tenían el mismo vicio, el whiskey.

Ahora las imágenes se ponían interesantes. Regina había permanecido los últimos momentos echada de forma aburrida sobre la cama, pero ahora se había incorporado, colocado las gafas correctamente e inclinado lo más cerca que pudo de la pantalla. Odiaba no poder oír lo que hablaban entre ellas, pero podía leer algunas palabras en sus labios.

La primera vez que vio las imágenes de lo ocurrido, sintió ira, molestia y otra sensación extraña que no quería pararse a analizar, porque era tan intima que hasta le asustaba a ella misma. Pero no pudo evitar volver a retroceder y verla de nuevo, una segunda vez. Intentó prestar mayor atención a los detalles… la botella de whiskey de Graham (no estaba envenenada ni hechizada), la manera en que Emma la miraba mientras le arrebataba la botella… (no, eso no era importante, debía descartarlo), la Reina Malvada usando magia para recuperar la botella… (Este dato si era importante, podría ser otra botella diferente la que hubiese invocado, ¿una pócima, tal vez?). Si La Reina Malvada le había instando a beber de la copa, era posiblemente por algún motivo. Esa era la explicación. Intentaría recuperar la botella y analizar sus ingredientes.

Suspiró satisfecha de resolver aquel suceso, y se sintió más cómoda pensando que Emma, la pobre desgraciada, solo había sucumbido a una pócima de amor o deseo. Sabía que también Emma se sentiría agradecida al saberlo. Pero… ¿qué era aquel sentimiento de decepción que se agolpaba en su cabeza, haciéndola sentir triste? Hubiera sido extraño que la Salvadora, realmente se sintiese atraída por ella… extraño, ridículo, una jugarreta del destino… pero por qué entonces sentía tan familiar las imágenes… e incluso podía llegar a sentir la excitación de las dos mujeres, la excitación especialmente de su yo malvado. Que, por cierto, también había necesitado beber de la poción… algo chocante pero no imposible.

Ver como Emma le arrancaba la camisa… ver como Evil Queen invadía su intimidad con tal confianza, la encorajaba, ella jamás llegaría a esos términos de cercanía con Emma, ¡Ni quería!, pero…

*********** (Tres de la mañana)

No puede dormir, sus ojeras se muestran más hundidas. Sus bragas están empapadas… estira su cuerpo buscando el contacto, pero solo puede apretar sus muslos y sentir el dolor pulsante en su entrepierna y el placer que ese gesto le da. Tímida, una mano desciende lenta y se acaricia por encima de la ropa interior. La humedad le traspasa y se siente como una adolescente que teme ser descubierta por sus padres…. Su mirada vuelve a la imagen que se sigue reproduciendo en su mente…

(Emma empujándola… sobre la mesa…) Un dedo acaricia su clítoris lentamente, como si en realidad no quisiera hacerlo… pero lo hace y se estremece… abre sus piernas un poco más… (Emma haciendo saltar todos los botones de su camisa) Vuelve a rozar su clítoris una vez más, suave, lento, tímido…

(Emma tocando sus pechos) Sus roces ahora se vuelven rápidos y temerosos, aprieta con la palma de su mano todo su centro y lo pellizca. Se retuerce de placer y no es capaz de pensar en lo que está haciendo…

(Ella penetrando a la salvadora) Cierra los ojos cuando es incluso capaz de sentir la humedad de la rubia en sus dedos, como si realmente ella lo hubiese hecho y se penetra a sí misma, con fuerza. Un dedo primero, juguetea en su interior, se mueve curioso

(Emma mordiendo sus pezones, succionándolos) Gime cuando es capaz de sentir la boca de Emma, sus dientes y su lengua, furiosos sobre ella.

(Emma introduciendo una mano en su pantalón…) El deseo la invade y ahora introduce un dedo más, mueve sus caderas hacia delante, con ímpetu como si cabalgara a lomos de Rocinante. "Emma" gime cerrando sus ojos y cuando los vuelve a abrir, la imagen de la salvadora temblando de placer la acecha y la hace caer en un precipicio sin control.

Arquea su cuerpo cuando una corriente de placer viaja desde su pecho hasta su centro, levanta sus nalgas y aprieta uno de sus pechos, imaginando que es Emma quien lo hace. El orgasmo le sobreviene, intenso, como nunca antes lo ha sentido, el placer le abruma… pero el deseo de un contacto real se hace doloroso… "Emma" gime intentando relajar su respiración y su pecho que sube y baja ligeramente.

De pronto, siente la magia… se acerca y ella teme que sea su yo malvado… pero esta magia es blanca, es la magia de Emma. Se da cuenta de su postura y de lo que está haciendo. Se está tocando mientras ve las imágenes de Emma y La Reina Malvada follando. No puede ser sano, ni normal… Se incorpora de la cama, pero a penas es capaz de recomponer su camisón de seda, cuando un humo blanco envuelve la figura de Emma, que aparece en medio de su habitación. Esto de que Emma tenga magia resulta a veces irritante. Sus mejillas se colorean de rojo intenso y aunque sea una estupidez, Regina piensa que su habitación huele a sexo, a pecado….

Continuará


	3. Chapter 3

**Vicios**

Ojos negros, intensos la atraviesan, hay un gesto de superioridad en su rostro que se perfila más cuando alza su barbilla bajo el escrutinio de la rubia y se cruza de brazos, entre asustada y furiosa. Ha encendido la lamparita de su mesilla y Emma puede distinguir que la morena está avergonzada y… furiosa. No puede evitar que sus ojos se desvíen hasta sus labios, que está curiosamente rojo e hinchados.

-¿Se puede saber qué demonios hace usted aquí, señorita Swan?.- Emma frunce el ceño… está cansada y enfadada y la acaban de sacar de su calentita cama a las tres de la mañana.

-Yo estaba dormida y de repente aparecí aquí.- Emma cruza sus brazos a la defensiva, irguiéndose imponente ante la alcaldesa, aun sentada sobre su cama. – Tú y tu maldita gemela malvada me van a volver loca. – Dice agarrándose la cabeza con las manos para luego masajear su sien.

-Yo…- Regina no sabe qué ha pasado exactamente, pero lo intuye… ella es la culpable… ella misma la había invocado cuando deseó su contacto y la quiso a su lado. ¿Cómo va a explicarlo? Obviamente no lo hará.- No sé qué ha ocurrido… - Opta por lo fácil.- Esto tiene que ser cosa de mi "gemela malvada", como tan ingeniosamente la has llamado.

-¿O tú eres ella…? no sueles llamarme señorita Swan desde hace bastante, Regina.

\- ¡No seas estúpida, Emma, soy yo!- Dice levantándose de la cama y pegándole un suave empujón.

-¿Hay alguna manera de estar segura?.- Emma está a la defensiva, pero no pude evitar sentirse excitada en cuanto la mira con detenimiento, de cerca Regina está hermosa, con sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus labios húmedos y rosados. Lleva tan solo un camisón de seda, que dibuja el contorno de sus pechos y pezones. Se siente enormemente atraída por ellos, tanto que teme romper en un suspiro de frustración el aire que está conteniendo. A su mente vienen imágenes de ella tomando los pechos de La Reina Malvada y apretándolos, chupándolos…

\- Sí, yo no me acuesto con mujeres.- Regina responde seria, cruzándose de brazos ahora.- Parece ser que mi gemela sí.- Y le atraviesa acusadora con su mirada, no puede evitar humillarla un poco más.

\- Eres idiota.- Murmura Emma.- De todas maneras, ¿qué estabas haciendo a estas horas despierta?.- Pregunta curiosa.

\- Em…- Regina comete el terrible error de mirar por un segundo temerosa su portátil, que descansa sobre la cómoda, más cerca de Emma que de ella.- Solo… estaba….

Pero Emma ya tiene el portátil entre sus manos. -¿qué hace tu portátil encendido?.- Pregunta estrechando sus ojos y mirándola con sospecha.

-Eso es personal.- Regina forcejea con Emma queriendo apartarla.

-¡Esto es la estación de policía! ¡La oficina!.- Chilla irritada.- ¿Estabas viendo las imágenes de la cámara? – La acusa con la mirada mientras señala el portátil, más molesta de lo que quiere admitir.- ¿No ha sido suficiente humillación para mí?.

-¡No! No, joder, ¡te follaste a mi gemela!.-Grita irritada… aunque ella sabe que Emma estaba seguramente bajo la poción, pero la morena está enfadada y ni siquiera sabe por qué.

Emma se queda en silencio, solo mirándola sin saber cómo explicarlo. Une sus manos, las retuerce ante Regina que sigue furiosa y parece que va a echar humo por la nariz. Emma se sorprende cuando Regina le pega un empujón, más brusco de lo que debería ser adecuado…

-¡Explícamelo!.- Regina le grita, pero Emma continúa en silencio, con el ceño fruncido pero impenetrable. ¿Cómo va a explicar lo que ocurrió, ni siquiera ella lo entiende?

-Me dejé llevar.- Y al momento de decirlo, encoje sus hombros arrepentida.

-¿Te dejaste llevar?.- Regina se da la vuelta, mordiéndose la lengua, pero no tarda en mirar de nuevo a Emma llena de ira reprimida.- ¡Que te dejaste llevar!.- Emma agarra las manos de Regina para evitar un nuevo empujón y la acerca sin querer a ella. La morena forcejea, una, dos veces… pero el forcejeo aumenta el roce y aun sigue excitada.- ¡Suéltame!.- Le grita con la barbilla alzada.

Emma se separa un poco para mirarla… sus labios están relativamente cercas… y no sabe que estupidez le hace inclinarse para besarla. Regina abre los ojos, sorprendida por el tropel de emociones que la embargan… está tan asustada de la impresión que no duda en empujar lejos a Emma.

Sigue impactada y sus dedos rozan sus labios pensando en lo que acaba de sentir. Los labios de Emma, finos y suaves sobre los suyos.

Emma la observa, como una fiera fuera de control sigue observándola. Regina es consciente de sus ojos atravesándola con deseo. De alguna manera ambas recorren rápidamente la distancia que las separa, estrechándose en un beso pasional, arrebatador. Sus lenguas, sin ninguna presentación, bailan juntas, húmedas y ansiosas. Las manos de Emma se aprietan en su cintura, para alzarla y estamparla sin cuidado contra la pared. Regina rodea con sus piernas a Emma y araña su espalda sin control, mientras el beso aun no ha sido interrumpido. Solo son capaces de separarse cuando Emma siente la urgencia de tocar su piel desnuda y deja de besarla para arrancarle prácticamente el camisón, que cae hacia abajo, con la tela dada de sí. Observa sus pechos y su entrepierna se humedece tanto que desecha la idea de volver a utilizar su ropa interior cuando acaben. Acaricia sus pechos y aprieta sus pezones hasta hacerla gemir de dolor y placer. – Emma…- Regina suplica y como si hubiese una unión mágica entre ellas, la rubia entiende al instante lo que desea.

Sus labios bajan desde su boca lentamente, muerde su mandíbula y acaricia el cuello de la morena con su lengua húmeda y caliente. Muerde uno de sus hombros, fuertemente y logra que Regina suelte un nuevo gemido más gutural. Cuando Emma se entretiene más de lo habitual en el hueco de su clavícula, la morena no puede evitar llevar la cabeza de rizos rubios hacia uno de sus pechos. Necesita sentirla ahí.

-A esto… se le llama dejarse llevar…- Emma la mira con una ceja alzada. Regina le devuelve una expresión similar, no va a plantearse ahora lo que significa esto que están haciendo… solo va a disfrutarlo, porque su cuerpo se lo pide de una forma tan química que asusta ese descontrol.

Empuja la cabeza para hacerla callar y Emma llena su boca con su pecho, tanto como puede. Murmura algo, pero Regina no suelta su cabeza. Emma se entretiene, pero una mano viaja traviesa por su abdomen, llegando hasta su entrepierna. Cierra los ojos cuando entiende que la mano de la salvadora va a acariciarla, cuando entiende que están haciendo… ¡Sexo!. ¡Mierda! Regina recuerda que Emma posiblemente esté bajo un hechizo, y si hace esto, no será capaz de justificar un porqué…

-¡No!.- Chilla.- No puedo hacerlo.

Emma parece sorprendida y frunce el ceño. Hace el intento de volver a acercarse a la morena, pero solo alcanza a rozar una nube morada. Se toma la cabeza entre las manos y se golpea suavemente contra la pared. Su vida es una mierda.

Continuará

Como siempre, esto va a dar para largo…


	4. Chapter 4

Derechos: Me reitero en que no son mías…

 **Encuentros**

El sonido de huellas sobre barro era perceptible a poca distancia. Los pies de Emma se hundían en la tierra y sus botas estaban hechas una mierda. Las de Hook no parecían estar mejor, pero a él no parecía molestarle en absoluto. Snow y David los seguían de cerca. Y Regina iba a la delantera con Gruñón.

Emma no había podido hablar con Regina… aunque tampoco sabía muy bien cómo comenzar. No sabía lo que sentía e incluso había llegado a pensar que podría estar bajo algún tipo de hechizo. Ella nunca se había sentido atraída por Regina… Es cierto que desde la primera vez que la vio, sintió una gran intriga por ella… porque era y tenía todo lo que Emma habría deseado. Una vida derecha, impecable, recta… una casa perfecta, un hijo genial y los más importante, comodidad económica. En comparación, Emma era sencillamente una desgraciada que vivía el día pendiente siempre de lo que el futuro le depararía.

-Eh, ¿qué parte no entiendes de "permanecer juntos"?.- Regina la observaba con una ceja alzada.

Emma estaba un poco alejada de ellos. Sus pensamientos la habían distraído del grupo.-¡Perdón!.- Levantó una mano a modo de disculpa y se acercó a Hook, que la tomó de la cintura para ayudarla a sortear un arbusto. Emma habría jurado que oyó los dientes de alguien rechinar.

-Si ya habéis dejado de hacer manitas, ¿podemos seguir?.- Regina murmuró malhumorada mientras echaba a andar.

Un rato después… gruñón se había retrasado para andar un rato junto a David y hablar de su tema favorito… deporte; Emma y Snow hablaba en susurros detrás de ellos. Hook aprovechó ese momento para colocarse junto a Regina.

-Oye…- Garfio no sabía cómo comenzar y se rascó la barba con su garfio pensativo.

-¿Qué?.- Regina lo miró de soslayo. No se atrevía a mirarlo de frente…

-¿Qué demonios pasa entre vosotras dos?.- Preguntó de sopetón.

-¿Qué dos?.- Regina siguió andando actuando con indiferencia, aunque por momentos se ponía más nerviosa.

-Emma y tú… ni siquiera han cruzado los buenos días de cortesía…

-No pasa absolutamente nada.-Contestó mirándolo con superioridad, aunque fue incapaz de sostener aquella pose mucho tiempo y volvió a caminar más relajada. – Y si… de todas formas, pasase algo no tendría por qué contártelo a ti.

-Me preocupo.- Justificó el pirata.- Emma es mi novia, es lo normal… y además está rara.

Regina aceleró el paso nerviosa, no sabía qué decir y la conversación empezaba a ponerla nerviosa. Atrás quedó Hook más confundido aun.

Aunque Regina estaba convencida de que el grupo seguía detrás de ella… debía admitir que se había alejado demasiado. Su corazón se aceleró cuando oyó el crujir de una rama y creyó ver una sombra internarse en la espesa niebla que había empezado a levantarse. ¡Mierda! Estaba allí. Notaba su magia… Se ocultó tras un árbol, respirando con agitación, asustada porque no podía intuir por donde aparecería y estaba sola para enfrentarse a ella. De repente abrió la boca dispuesta a llamar a Snow (el orgullo le impedía llamar a Emma) cuando una mano le tapó la boca y empujó de ella hacia los arbustos.

-Shh, tranquila.- Era solo Emma.- Soy yo.

La salvadora la agarraba por detrás. Uno de sus brazos atado a su cintura, protector y el otro en su cuello, justo encima de sus pechos. La salvadora retiró su mano nerviosa, pero no su agarre, y puso un dedo en sus labios indicándole que permaneciera en silencio, luego señaló delante, donde la Reina Malvada acababa de aparecer. Sintió que el brazo de Emma la acercaba más a ella y trastabilló nerviosa. El culo de Emma fue a parar al suelo y Regina había caído encima, sentada sobre sus piernas, de espaldas. Permanecieron en silencio.

La Reina miró a su alrededor, obviamente las había oído. Pero la suerte o el destino quiso que un conejo saliese de su matorral en aquel mismo momento, posiblemente asustado por ellas mismas. La Reina siguió su camino, ignorando el ruido y ausente al hecho de que el grupo estaba allí para detenerla, como habían hecho con Hyde.

La Respiración de Emma seguía siendo agitada, la notaba junto a su oreja y hacía que su piel se quedara permanentemente de gallina. Su brazo seguía atado a su cintura y Regina habría jurado que todavía la apretaba más si eso era posible. Un dedo travieso acariciaba su abdomen por encima de su top de lycra. Gimió, antes de poder llevarse una mano a su boca, intentando disimular que estaba nerviosa y excitada. La mano de la salvadora siguió ascendiendo hasta su cuello y lo apretó sin hacerle daño.

-Tal vez así no te escapes de mí.- Murmuró sensualmente en su oído.

Regina se tensó, empezaba a creer que ciertamente Emma estaba hechizada porque nunca habría imaginado que pudiese actuar así. Tenía que hablarle sobre su sospecha. Cerró los ojos cuando la mano izquierda de la salvadora se colaba debajo de su top. Contuvo la respiración anticipando el momento. Sus labios abiertos, todavía asustada por la cercanía de su yo malvado, pero incluso más asustada aun por la de Emma.

-Ya basta Emma.- Murmuró casi gimiendo.

-¿Por qué quieres que pare?.- Susurró de nuevo en su oído pero esta vez acarició el lóbulo con su lengua. Regina se encogió estremeciéndose, y cuando la mano de Emma apenas rozó uno de sus pechos, se levantó del suelo como un resorte.

-Porque esta no eres tu.- Regina contestó masajeándose la frente.- ¿No te das cuenta? Tú nunca me habrías besado, Emma, ni harías estas cosas…

Regina todavía miraba a su alrededor, vigilante, preocupada por los demás y por el hecho de que La Reina Malvada seguía merodeando por allí.

-¿Qué estás intentando decirme?.- Emma se incorporó con el ceño fruncido, reclamando una contestación y tomándola del brazo para hacer que la mirase y se centrase en la conversación.

\- Tengo claras sospechas de que te encuentras bajo algún tipo de hechizo.- Sus ojos marrones, particularmente tristes, se detuvieron un momento en el gesto negativo de Emma.

-Es imposible, me habría dado cuenta, ¿no?.- Inquirió dudosa.

\- Esa es la gracia de los hechizos, uno nunca sabe que está bajo su influjo.

-Entonces… yo no te deseo realmente, ¡por eso me rechazas!.- Exclamó entendiéndolo todo.- ¡Dios! Regina… lo siento, debo haber sido un incordio para ti. Siento si te he podido incomodar…

\- Da igual Emma, busquemos a los demás.- Cortó la disculpa con frialdad, moviéndose delante de ella y echando a caminar sin mirara atrás. –Olvidemos lo que ha ocurrido y procuremos que quede entre ambas, si es posible.

Emma asintió confundida. Eso explicaría todo… pero aun así… no explicaba por qué Regina la había besado en su habitación. ¿O es que ella también estaba bajo el mismo hechizo?.

-¡Emma!.- Las voces de Hook hicieron a la rubia reaccionar. Salió corriendo guiada por la voz del pirata y los encontró en un claro. Regina tropezó con ella cuando se detuvo de golpe. Aun sin separarse, y con las manos de Regina asidas a sus caderas, ambas abrieron sendas bocas al corroborar con sus propios ojos que La Reina Malvada estaba de rodillas en el suelo e inmovilizada.

\- La tenemos.- Chilló Snow emocionada.

Desde su posición y notando que las manos de Regina seguían en el mismo lugar, Emma carraspeó incomoda.

-Regina, ¿podrías…- Señaló las manos de la morena y ésta no tardó en quitarlas.

\- Perdona…

Continuará


	5. Chapter 5

Derechos: No son míos.

 **Espejito Magico**

Silencio… un temible silencio. Emma estaba segura de que no sería fácil hacerla hablar, pero la Reina Malvada no estaba colaborando en lo absoluto.

Una vez que hubo sido llevada a la Oficina del Sheriff, Regina y Emma tuvieron una pequeña discusión sobre cuál de las dos la interrogaría. Hook, Snow y David opinaron que era lógico que fuese Regina, ya que ella era la persona que más la conocía. Pero Emma negaba una y otra vez. El motivo era egoísta, quería salir de la duda, comprobar que efectivamente estaba bajo el hechizo y de paso evitar, si era necesario, que hablara más de la cuenta. Así que una hora después, allí estaba en la sala de interrogatorios, con una Reina Malvada que parecía una calcomanía de la alcaldesa. Ahora que sabía de quien se trataba, Emma podía comprobar para su sorpresa y desespero, que no se sentía en absoluto tan atraída por ella como esperaba. Su mirada sin embargo se desvió hacia la pared de su derecha, consciente de que la verdadera Regina se encontraba tras ella observándolo todo. Un pequeñas mariposas parecieron despegar de su estomago sin previo aviso cuando recordó como no había podido resistirse a tocar a Regina en el bosque. ¿Y si no estaba bajo ningún hechizo? ¿Por qué entonces se comportaba así? Regina nunca le había atraído como para tener esa actitud lasciva con ella, la admiraba, eso sí. A veces incluso no había podido evitar echarse su perfume cuando iba a la perfumería o pararse a observar sus gestos finos cuando desayunaba sola en Grannys, pero eso no significaba que sintiera nada por ella.

-Entonces, ¿piensas hablar algún día?.- La pregunta fue realizada con brusquedad e impaciencia. La Reina Malvada solo frunció sus labios mirando desafiante a la rubia. Ésta se cruzó de brazos y después miró a la pared de la derecha.

-¿Está ahí, verdad?.- Al fin hablaba, pero en vez de responder, había realizado otra pregunta. Emma alzó las cejas y La Reina Malvada puso los ojos en blanco, acompañando ese gesto con un contoneo de su cuerpo. –Vamos, no has dejado de mirar hacia allí… eres muy obvia en todo, Salvadora. –Explico con una voz sensual, recorriendo el cuerpo de la rubia de arriba abajo. Emma se removió incomoda.

\- ¡Contesta! ¿Me hechizaste? ¿y por qué? ¿cuáles son tus intenciones?.- Las manos de las salvadoras habían golpeado la mesa con relativa fuerza.

\- Si te parece, podemos ir al mausoleo… allí puedo darte todos los detalles de mi plan.- Su mirada sarcástica atravesó a la salvadora.- Aunque dudo que te interese realmente el plan… lo que te urge saber es si actuaste bajo algún hechizo… ¿Verdad?.- La Reina Malvada sonrió con maldad. – Lo cierto es que a eso podrías responderte tu misma.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?.- La rubia la miró amenazante. Estaba cansada de jugar.

\- ¡Vamos!.- giró los ojos pensando que la sheriff no podía ser más estúpida.- Has tenido siempre una curiosidad morbosa por mí, bueno… por nosotras.- Aclaró señalando la pared de la derecha. – Aunque especialmente por mí, por la parte malvada de Regina, puesto que es la parte que menos conoces. Incluso me atrevería a decir que me echas de menos.

\- ¡Estás más desequilibrada de lo que pensé! Regina hizo bien deshaciéndose de ti.- Le espetó la rubia.

-Eso es mentira… tú piensas que esa que está al otro lado de la pared no es "tu" Regina… sabes que necesita su parte malvada para volver a ser ella; es decir, querida, me necesitas a mí.

-Fue una decisión de Regina, no soy quién para hacerla cambiar de opinión.- Emma estaba sonrojada y miraba nerviosa la pared. Intuía que Regina no estaría especialmente contenta tras oír aquello. –Ahora contesta, ¿me hechizaste?.

\- ¿Tu qué crees?.-La morena sonrió con verdadera malicia.

\- Creo que contestas mis preguntas con más preguntas y empiezo a estar cansada. –Emma estaba inclinada más de la cuenta sobre la mesa con actitud amenazante.

\- Entonces querida, ¿realmente deseas que ella lo sepa?.- La Reina Malvada señaló con indiferencia a la pared. La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Emma que decididamente no se había parado a pensar en ello. Si la respuesta era no, ¿cómo iba a justificar su actitud?. Y esa pregunta le llevó a otra aun más importante, ¿le gustaba Regina?.

\- Dime entonces qué quieres de mí.- Emma se sentó frente a ella, más calmada.

\- Ya sabes lo que quiero, lo que quiero es sacar vuestros secretos más íntimos a la luz. Todos y cada uno de vosotros tenéis historias sin contar. Será divertido ver como los conflictos surgen y os despedazáis entre vosotros.

\- ¿Cómo sabes tú esos secretos?.- La rubia se masajeo el espacio entre las cejas, empezaba a sentir un terrible dolor de cabeza.

\- Algunos me fueron revelados, he vivido muchos años y conocido a muchas personas… pero otros secretos son tan obvios que es difícil ocultarlos. Como tu curioso enamoramiento, por ejemplo.

\- ¿Enamoramiento? Amo a Hook, no es ningún secreto.- Sentenció Emma molesta, dejándose caer en el respaldo de la incómoda silla de oficina.

\- No hablaba de ese estúpido pirata… ¡por favor!. Aunque, sinceramente, es curioso que la Salvadora siempre se sienta atraída por villanos. Primero ese ladrón de poca monta, luego el estúpido pirata, y luego yo.- Soltó una carcajada llena de autosuficiencia.

Emma no pudo soportar más la ira. La tomo del cuello y la zarandeó con ímpetu. No podía permitir que la humillara así delante de Regina.

-¡Deja ya de dar rodeos!.- Ella grito muy molesta, golpeando de nuevo la mesa. Tenía un gesto de desprecio en su cara.

\- Yo tengo la respuesta, pero no estoy segura de que quieras oírla.- La Reina Malvada la miró con el mismo desprecio. Luego se levantó, lenta, lánguida y sensualmente. Tomo a Emma del cuello de la chaqueta y se acercó peligrosamente. Emma contuvo la respiración. A ratos su mente se confundía y creía ver a Regina, y entonces sí que la deseaba… como en este momento.

La Reina Malvada puso un rizo rubio tras su oreja y luego acarició con una de sus afiladas uña su barbilla. Emma suspiró nerviosa, consciente del aliento de la morena. Estaba a punto de besarla, a punto de besarla…¡delante de Regina! Pero un ruido sobresaltó a Emma, había venido de la pared derecha. La Reina curvó su sonrisa que llegó a ser una mueca burlona. Su boca aun seguía cerca, pero Emma tuvo la intención de rechazarla. Para su sorpresa, La Reina Malvada murmuró algo en su oído… algo que le hizo dar ligeros pasos lejos de ella con los ojos como platos.

Negó con la cabeza, persistentemente ante la mirada divertida de la villana, que regresó a su asiento con un gesto de superioridad e indiferencia.

-El Interrogatorio ha finalizado.- Sentenció la morena.

\- ¡¿Y eso por qué?!.- Exclamó Emma a la defensiva.

\- Porque no pienso responder ninguna pregunta más.

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió de golpe. Una furiosa y crispada Regina, amenazaba con echarse encima de la Reina, pero Emma la contuvo tomándola del brazo.

-¡Ummm, que pasión!.- Exclamó la Reina Malvada.

\- ¡Callate!.- Le dijo Regina impaciente. –¡Podemos hablar!.- Ordenó más que preguntó, mirando en esta ocasión a la sheriff, que asintió. Luego se deshizo bruscamente de la mano sobre su brazo y volvió a salir.

La boca de Emma se abría y cerraba intentando articular una pregunta válida que la alcaldesa no se tomara a la defensiva.

-¿Cómo se supone que sucedió esto?.- Preguntó al fin, señalando anonadada el cristal quebrado de la sala contigua.

\- ¿Qué te ha dicho?.- Regina ignoró la pregunta de Emma y detuvo sus nerviosos paseos a través de la minúscula sala, encarándola de repente.

-Ya lo has oído.- Se defendió Emma.

-¡No me tomes por estúpida! Sé que te dijo algo al oído y sea lo que sea lo que te dijo, te impactó.

\- No me dijo nada, nada importante para la investigación, te lo aseguro.- Se rio incomoda.- Uno de sus comentarios obscenos solo.- Justifico rascándose la nuca.

Regina la miró con desconfianza. Algo le decía que Emma le estaba ocultando información y estaba segura de que era en referencia a su supuesto embrujo.

-Está bien.- Regina la miró seria, luego tomó una botella que había sobre la mesa, entre sus manos y la levantó ante Emma. – Tengo la botella de Graham. Solo tenemos que analizar su contenido. Emma volvió a abrir los ojos impactada, luego se relajó y normalizó su gesto, haciendo un vano intento de actuar con naturalidad.

\- Estupendo, dame la botella, yo la llevaré a analizar.- Hizo un tímido intento de quitarle la botella a Regina, quien la observó con el ceño fruncido.

\- Este contenido no se analiza en un laboratorio normal, Emma… ya deberías saberlo… ¿o es que tal vez no quieres que sea analizado?.

-¿Qué quieres decir?.- Preguntó Emma molesta e irritada.- Solo, dámela.- Insistió acercándose a la morena e intentando quitársela. El forcejeo hizo que cayera estrepitosamente al suelo.

Ambas observaron la botella y su contenido, desparramado por el suelo. Regina empujó a Emma muy molesta.

-Sé que te ha dicho algo y que estás intentando ocultarlo.- La acusó señalándola con el dedo índice. -¿Y qué es eso de que no te gusto como soy ahora?.- La volvió a empujar de nuevo. En ese momento Emma estaba contra la cristalera sin saber qué decir.

\- Quería hablar contigo… en serio.- Murmuró cabizbaja.- El día que la Reina Malvada vino a seducirme, yo tenía intención de ir a verte y hablar de ello.

-¿Hablar de qué?.- Pregunto Regina cruzándose de brazos.

\- De tu cambio… Regina, siento ser yo quien te lo diga, pero desde que te separaste de la Reina malvada, no has vuelto a ser la misma.

Regina parpadeó varias veces frunciendo el ceño, se masajeó la frente con fuerza y levantó su mirada cargada de dolor.

-No puedo creer que seas tan egoísta.- Le dijo en un susurro que parecía que iba a romperse en llanto.- Te has llevado toda tu vida, desde que llegaste a esta maldita ciudad, intentando acabar con la Reina Malvada y ahora… ¿la quieres de vuelta?.

\- Creí de verdad que sería buena idea. Era tu decisión Regina, pero tanto Henry como yo no te reconocemos en esta Regina. Es como si faltara una parte de ti y estuvieses incompleta.

-¡Es que falta una parte de mi!.- Chilló con sarcasmo.

-Pero tu esencia ha cambiado… Tú no eres tan buena… tan modosita… ni tan virginal. ¡Por Dios! Últimamente hasta lloras por todo.

Regina la observó detenidamente. Aun tenía una mirada llena de dolor y algo más. Sus ojos se detuvieron un momento en la camisa blanca de Emma, en su escote, que dejaba entrever su sujetador negro. Tragó saliva cuando miró a los ojos de la rubia, que la atravesaban con la misma intensidad. La tensión era intensa, cargada de energía.

La morena dio unos pasos seductores, contoneando las caderas mejor incluso de lo que lo hacía su yo malvado. Se detuvo frente a Emma. Lentamente rozó con su nariz el cuello de la rubia, aspiró su olor y posó su lengua húmeda sobre su yugular palpitante. Emma gimió cerrando los ojos, ya no podía pensar en nada más que en las manos de Regina posadas en sus caderas y su lengua sobre su cuello. El perfume de la alcaldesa empezaba a marearla y tuvo que apoyarse contra el cristal.

-Así, que según usted, señorita Swan, esta nueva Regina…- Tomó el lóbulo de la oreja mientras le susurraba.- …es modosita, buena y ¿Cómo has dicho? Ahh si, virginal.- Chasqueó su lengua con disgusto, luego sin más preámbulos llevó su mano a la entrepierna de la rubia, acariciándole por encima de la ropa con tortuosa lentitud. –Tal vez así, deje de tener ideas erróneas sobre mí.

Regina se sentía dueña de la situación, muy excitada pero sin olvidarse de que tenía que permanecer tras los límites, si no quedaría muy expuesta. Emma en cambio no entendía de límites ni de nada más que no fueran las manos de Regina por encima de su pantalón. Con Regina jamás había llegado a ese tipo de acercamiento y eso la calentaba por momentos. Necesitaba sentirla dentro de ella de verdad, los dedos de Regina, su lengua, sus manos, sus pechos…

La sheriff tomó la cara de Regina en sus manos y la apartó bruscamente de su cuello. Se la quedó mirando unos segundos que parecieron minutos. Ojos llenos de pánico, temiendo lo que vendría a continuación. Regina puso una mano en el pecho de Emma, intentando mantener el control de la situación, pero cuando la rubia la atacó con febriles besos, todo su control se desvaneció estrepitosamente, fracasando una vez más. Emma tomó su mano, la mano fina y suave de Regina, y la metió dentro de sus bragas. Regina hizo el intento de detenerse y apartar su mano de aquel lugar tan íntimo, pero no tenía voluntad. Emma sostenía su mano, para mantenerla ahí, mientras con su otra mano agarraba el cuelo de la morena.

-¡Detente!.- Pidió Regina, consciente de que si Emma no paraba, ella tampoco podría esta vez.

-No puedo.- Emma mordió su cuello.- Esto me encanta, es como una droga…

-Páralo, estás bajo su hechizo.- Murmuró muy bajito, casi como si quisiera que Emma no lo hubiese oído.

Emma al final consiguió separarse, no sin gran esfuerzo, pero esto era importante, tenía que ser sincera y valiente.

-Conoce mi secreto….

Sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas por un enorme estruendo que venía de la habitación contigua. Al salir corriendo en aquella dirección, ambas observaron sorprendidas que la Reina había conseguido escapar, abriendo un enorme boquete en aquella pared.

Continuara…


	6. Chapter 6

Derechos: No son míos.

 **Obsesiones**

Emma estaba ausente. Sentada en la barra de Grannys, no dejaba de pensar en las palabras de la Reina Malvada mientras removía su chocolate. "Conozco tu secreto… tu mayor obsesión es Regina y sabes que no hay ningún hechizo" le había susurrado al oído.

¿Qué Regina era su mayor obsesión? ¿Qué se suponía que significaba eso? ¿Obsesión como si fuese lo único que le importaba? Claro que Regina le importaba, incluso aquella afirmación podría haber sido cierta cuando llegó a Storybrook, entonces sí que llegó a estar obsesionada con entenderla. Sin embargo, actualmente le importaba porque era parte de su familia, pero no hasta el punto de obsesión.

Después de detuvo en analizar lo segundo que le había dicho, que no había ningún hechizo. Tomó un trago de chocolate caliente y espeso, y sintió que sus hombros se relajaban. Suspiró, si no había hechizo, Emma simplemente se había dejado seducir. Era cierto que Regina era una mujer temiblemente sensual y sexy, pero Emma jamás había sentido nada por otra mujer, ¿por qué Regina? ¿qué tenía Regina? Sí, porque era Regina la que le atraía, hasta el punto de volverla loca de deseo y no la Reina Malvada. Le gustaba su porte regio, sus gestos finos y sensuales, su mirada amenazante o desafiante. Le gustaban sus manos, finas y largas, sus escotes, sus sonrisas sinceras y aquellas llenas de sarcasmo. Le gustaba cuando colocaba un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja con un gesto dulce, o cuando fruncía el ceño cuando no estaba de acuerdo con algo. Le gustaba su trasero, irremediablemente, y sus piernas. Le gustaba como besaba… pero todo eso no significaba que estuviera obsesionada, ¿verdad?.

Si la Reina Malvada no la hubiese seducido, jamás se habría dado cuenta de que tenía esos deseos carnales hacia la alcaldesa, porque ni siquiera había llegado a planteárselo. Le parecía tan remotamente imposible….

De repente tuvo una idea. Tomó su chaqueta, pagó a la abuelita y dejó una estela con su aroma, antes de desaparecer por la puerta de la cafetería.

Era tarde, casi media noche, pero Emma sabía que Archie jamás se negaría a ver a la Salvadora. Tocó su puerta con insistencia, y el doctor la abrió en pijama, visiblemente adormilado, además de sorprendido.

-Emma, ¿qué ocurre?...- Hizo una pausa para observar preocupado la cara de pánico que traía la rubia. – Pasa, por favor.

Aunque Emma iba dispuesta a hablar con absoluta resolución, en aquel preciso momento dudó si contarlo. La idea de confesar todo en voz alta le agobiaba. Se sentó rápidamente en el sillón más grande, dejando su chaqueta en el respaldo, y luego cerró los ojos nerviosa.

-No sé por dónde empezar.- Murmuró aun con los ojos cerrados.

Archie se sentó frente a ella y con una mirada comprensiva le indico que continuara. –Tranquila, cuéntame solo lo que consideres más importante.

-Se trata de la Reina Malvada y de… Regina.- Pronunciar su nombre le trajo nuevas oleadas de nervios.

\- ¿Regina?... De nuevo.- Murmuró Archie poniendo los ojos en blanco y sonriendo, aprovechando que Emma continuaba con los ojos cerrados.- De todas formas, corrígeme si me equivoco, ¿pero la reina malvada no había sido destruido por la propia Regina?

\- Eso pensábamos, pero parece que es un hueso duro de roer. El otro día se apareció ante nosotras, la vi con mis propios ojos.

\- ¿Con qué finalidad?.- Le interrumpió Archie curioso. Emma abrió los ojos de repente.

\- Amenazarnos, por supuesto.- Contestó Emma indignada, como si fuera algo obvio. – Después de que Regina y yo diéramos la alarma, esta mañana hicimos una redada en el bosque, con la idea de capturarla.

\- ¿Y, la capturasteis?.- Archie estaba realmente interesado. No le hacía especial ilusión que la Reina Malvada estuviera suelta en su tranquila ciudad.

\- Sí.

\- ¡Estupendo!, ¿entonces dónde está el problema?.- Inquirió el pelirrojo impaciente.

-El problema es que la harpía amenaza con sacar a relucir los secretos más íntimos de todos los habitantes del pueblo, incluido el mío claro…

-¿Y cuál es?.- Archie sabía que esa cuestión era la verdadera razón por la que Emma estaba allí. La rubia volvió a cerrar los ojos mientras se masajeaba las sienes.

\- Que mi gran obsesión es Regina…- Sentenció con una mueca burlona, que pretendía restarle hierro a todo el asunto.

\- ¿Y lo es?

\- ¡Por supuesto que no!.- Contestó descompuesta.- Bueno, usted mejor que nadie lo sabe, ¿no?.- La seguridad de su voz se quebró en este momento. Archie sonrió.

\- Ammm, ya entiendo, ha venido para que yo le saque de la duda, ¿no es así, Emma?

\- Bueno, usted me oye hablar y hablar, ¿debería saber si estoy o no obsesionado con Regina?.- Sus ojos estaban llenos de pesar y de vergüenza. No le gustaba exponerse tanto ante nadie.

-Pues… si quieres mi opinión, tal vez no hasta el punto de obsesión, pero sí que representa siempre un punto de retorno a donde volvemos una y otra vez.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?.- Emma sonó irritada.

\- Comenzó siendo intriga… siempre estabas intentando averiguar por qué hacía esto o aquello… Intentabas entenderla… Luego se convirtió en admiración. Admirabas su forma de vestir, su manera de amar, su trato a Henry, sobre todo, Emma, siempre estabas comparándola contigo y llegaste al punto de excusar todo lo malo que hacía. Creo que eras la única que creía en ella.

\- Lo hice por Henry.- Archie levantó una ceja en un gesto que puso en entredicho lo que Emma acababa de decir.

\- Tal vez al principio, la defendías por Henry, pero luego, tú llegaste a necesitarla, es tu piedra angular. Aunque intentas siempre mostrarte orgullosa frente a ella, anhelas mayor cercanía…

\- ¿Mayor cercanía?.- Emma carraspeó removiéndose incomoda.

\- Sí, una amistad de verdad, me refiero. En el papel de madre de Henry, has llegado incluso a adorarla.

\- ¡Yo no la adoro!.- Se defendió de nuevo irritada.

\- Emma, ha habido momentos en los que de no ser porque Hook estaba en tu vida, habría pensado que te gustaba Regina.- Lo que dijo el pelirrojo pretendía ser una broma, pero Emma se puso aun más seria. Archie dejó de sonreír y miró a Emma con profunda curiosidad.- ¿Acaso… te gusta?

Una llamada intervino justo a tiempo. Emma tomó su celular, pidiendo disculpas al doctor por la interrupción. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa… se trataba de Regina.

-Hola.- Dijo evitando pronunciar su nombre delante de Archie.- ¿Qué ocurre?.

-Emma, ha pasado algo, necesito que vengas, por favor. – La rubia se sorprendió al notar la voz quebrada de Regina. Parecía estar aguantando las lágrimas.

-¿Henry, está bien?.- Temió lo peor.

\- La Reina Malvada ha hablado con él y ahora se niega a hablar conmigo. Está en su habitación, encerrado. Ven lo antes posible, por favor.

-Voy para allá.

Un cuarto de hora después, Emma aporreaba la puerta de la mansión. Regina no tardó en abrir. Emma la observó rápidamente antes de entrar, llevaba una bata y estaba descalza. No había restos de maquillaje en su rostro, pero si grandes ojeras surcando sus ojos rojos.

Emma subió las escaleras de dos en dos, con Regina de cerca siguiéndola igual de nerviosa. La rubia se detuvo frente a la puerta en la que una gran señal de STOP había sigo colgada. Aporreó la puerta ignorando la señal.

-¡Márchate, no pienso hablar contigo!.- La voz de Henry estaba cargada de ira y dolor. Emma lo conocía suficiente.

\- Henry, soy yo, ábreme, podemos resolver esto si me abres la puerta.

\- No pienso abrir.- Henry chilló irritado.- ¡La odio! ¡Ella nunca me ha querido!.

Regina se llevó una mano a la boca para amortiguar sus sollozos y tembló ligeramente. Emma la observó sin comprender.

-¿Qué demonios ha pasado?.- La pregunta sonó acusadora sin pretender serlo.

\- No sé, llegué a casa y escuché a Henry hablar con alguien en la cocina. Cuando me asomé solo alcancé a ver humo morado y a Henry mirándome… había mucho resentimiento en sus ojos.- Explicó Regina, retirando las lágrimas de su mejilla con un gesto brusco.

\- Tranquila, La Reina Malvada intenta manipularnos.-Regresó su atención a la puerta.- ¡Vamos Henry, no tienes que hablar con Regina, puedes hablar conmigo!.- Emma puso una oreja en la puerta para escuchar los ruidos dentro de la habitación del chico. Regina, apoyándose en su espalda y tomando con fuerza sus brazos musculosos inconscientemente, también quiso escuchar.

Emma cerró los ojos cuando la sitió en su espalda, con su respiración agitada en su nuca y sus manos estrujando con nerviosismo sus bíceps. Se tensó sin poder evitarlo, y hubo un momento de silencio incomodo que fue interrumpido por un carraspeo de la rubia. Regina entonces pareció darse cuenta, porque enseguida se separó y murmuró una disculpa.

-Voy a aparecerme.- Explicó Emma decidida. – Admiro que tú no lo hagas por respeto, y porque obviamente no quiere hablar contigo… pero ya sabes lo cabezón que puede llegar a ser Henry.

Continuará


	7. Chapter 7

**Derechos: No son míos.**

 **Escenas cotidianas I**

Efectivamente, a Henry había que llevarlo contra la pared a veces, cuando se mostraba terco y malhumorado. Era un chico sensible y habría tenido una fe inquebrantable de no ser por su inocencia. Aunque Henry era un chico responsable, como solo Regina podría haberle enseñado, no dejaba de ser un niño y a veces sus emociones le traicionaban y no sabía ordenar sus pensamientos. Emma lo miró detenidamente y acarició su mejilla con dulzura para llamar su atención. Estaba más calmado, pero no dejaba de negar con su cabeza y gruesos lagrimones descendían por su perlada mejilla.

-¿Qué ha pasado, chico?.- Su voz era dulce y apocada. Henry levantó sus ojos, llenos de rabia y miró hacia la puerta con desconfianza. Emma entendió que no quería que Regina escuchara.-¿Regina, podrías preparar algo de cena, estoy hambrienta?.-Gritó la rubia mirando a la puerta. Pensó que Regina iba a mosquearse, pero sus tímidos pasos se oyeron bajando las escaleras.

-Mama no me quería.- Se adelantó Henry.

-¿Cómo que no te quería?.- Emma frunció el ceño sin entender.

\- Cuando estaba arreglando los papeles para la adopción, quiso devolverme.- Espetó con desprecio. Emma ladeó su cara, no sabiendo si creerlo.

\- Me cuesta trabajo creerlo, Henry. No he visto a una mujer adorar más a un hijo.-Expuso Emma con convicción regalándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

\- No lo entiendes, Emma. Sé que mama me quiere, que sacrificaría su vida por mí… pero hubo un momento en el que no me quiso a su lado… solo duele saberlo y la odio por ello.

\- Bueno.- Emma sonrió de nuevo.- Es normal que la odies, pero ese es un sentimiento puntual, se pasará… y el dolor también. Sabes que Regina jamás te haría daño y si hubo un momento en el que dudó si adoptarte no me cabe duda de que fue por tu bien.

-¿Cómo estás tan segura?.

-Tengo fe en ella.- Justifico mirándolo con seriedad. – Si la Reina Malvada quiere destruirnos, debemos ponérselo difícil. Cuanto más confiemos los unos en los otros, más le costará conseguirlo.

Henry asintió pero aun había algo que le perturbaba y Emma enseguida se dio cuenta.

-¿Qué ocurre?.- Le preguntó Emma con suspicacia.

-A veces pienso que mamá no es la misma, Emma. Sé que piensas lo mismo que yo, porque giras los ojos irritada cada vez que mamá se pone a llorar.

\- ¿De quien habrás sacado ese cerebrito?.- Le dijo empujándolo levemente a modo de burla. Henry le sacó la lengua.

\- Aunque, después de haber visto el daño que la Reina es capaz de hacer tan solo con las palabras, no estoy tan seguro de quererla de vuelta. – Sus ojos brillaron por una milésima de segundo.

\- Es una decisión que tomó tu madre y debemos respetarla, Henry.- El chico asintió. Emma puso un brazo en su hombro y le animó a salir de la habitación.- Me parece que le debes una disculpa a alguien.

Había pasado ya la madrugada cuando Regina comenzó a recoger una mesa improvisada. Henry estaba amodorrado sobre la silla con un brazo flácido sobre el respaldo. Llorar le dejaba terriblemente agotado. Y Emma…. Emma simplemente se entretenía en mirar a Regina cuando no se daba cuenta, el resto del tiempo simulaba mirar el encaje del maravilloso mantel. En una de las ocasiones, se le ocurrió hablar.

-El hilo… brilla como si fuese oro.- Dijo simulando entusiasmo y señalando el mantel con una sonrisa.

-Es oro.- Contestó Regina con indiferencia mientras se afanaba en fregar los platos.

\- ¿Es mágico?.- Inquirió observándolo con el ceño fruncido.

\- No, Emma, no es mágico… ya te he dicho que no suelto tener objetos mágicos al alcance de Henry. – Giró los ojos irritada. Tener a Emma tan cerca le estaba resultando incomodo. Para colmo de males, Emma se había levantado, decidida a ayudarle con los platos.- No hace falta.- Dijo molesta cuando Emma tomó el trapo para secar.

-No te preocupes, me relaja.- Justificó Emma, tomando el plato de manos de Regina directamente para secarlo.

Hubo un silencio únicamente roto por el sonido de la vajilla al chocar entre si y el roce del trapo sobre ella. Cuando Regina le pasó el último plato, Emma acarició su mano delicadamente. Solo había sido un roce, pero era premeditado, Emma había deseado hacerlo toda la noche. Regina se removió incomoda y molesta, alejándose del fregadero y deshaciéndose del delantal. Miró nerviosa luego a Henry, pero el niño estaba adormilado y Regina se tranquilizó al pensar que no se había dado cuenta de nada.

–Bueno, creo que es hora de que este jovencito se vaya a dormir. –Le dijo nerviosa tendiéndole una mano para que levantara de la silla.

\- Mamá, no quiero dormir sólo. Tengo miedo de ella.- Murmuró bajito, molestándole el hecho de ser débil antes sus madres.

-No te apures Henry, puedes dormir conmigo… - Y le hizo una suave caricia en su nariz mientras le guiñaba un ojo. – Señorita Swan, su chaqueta se encuentra en el perchero de la entrada.- Dijo con desgana.

Emma parpadeó, ¿la estaba echando?. ¿Era eso? Y encima había usado el señorita Swan. Levantó una ceja mirando a Regina, pero está bajó su cabeza y sin más se dio la vuelta para empujar a un Henry medio adormilado hasta su habitación. Emma se sentía molesta, aunque realmente no tenía motivos para estarlo. Se dio la vuelta malhumorada y se dispuso a marcharse sin más, pero la voz de Henry la detuvo.

-¿Puede quedarse Emma, por fa?.- Regina miró a su hijo, tenía esa carita asustadiza y esa mirada cristalina que conseguía derretirla con la misma eficacia que siempre. Nunca le había fallado ese truco.

\- Sí Emma quiere…

\- Si es lo que Henry desea, me quedo, claro. – Justificó la rubia muy seria, aunque en el fondo, a duras penas podía aguantar la risa ante los ojos llenos de pánico de Regina. Ojos que se hicieron más grandes cuando Henry propuso que durmiesen los tres juntos, en la cama de Regina, y por supuesto, usó de nuevo el truco de la mirada cristalina y justificó su capricho con la excusa de que se sentía más protegido, así que Regina no se negó.

Regina no daba crédito a lo extraño de su vida. Llevaba media hora intentando dormir, pero aunque tenía los ojos cerrados, no podía porque no dejaba de pensar en Emma y su cercanía, durmiendo en la otra punta de la cama. Tenía muchísima calor acumulada en sus mejillas y su corazón palpitaba desenfrenado. No es como si fuese a pasar algo entre ambas, estaba Henry en medio. Pero la situación no dejaba de parecerle excitante. Suspiró bajito y maldijo en silencio.

Al mismo tiempo que lo hacía, notó que la cama se movía, alguien se estaba levantando. Escuchó la puerta del baño encajarse levemente pero sin llegar a cerrarse, luego abrió los ojos. Emma era la que estaba en el baño, porque Henry respiraba relajado a su lado, ausente a lo que acontecía a su alrededor. Regina sentía unas ganas tremendas de ir al baño, pero sabía que no era lo correcto. No sabía qué era lo que sentía en este momento, y dudaba que Emma lo supiese. Ambas estaban bajo mucha presión y la Reina los confundía, lo había intentado y conseguido con Emma y también con Henry, y de paso también había conseguido hacer de ella una víctima. Escuchó que Emma tiraba de la cisterna, pero no salió hasta cinco minutos más tarde.

Regina permaneció con los ojos cerrados, pero pudo oír como Emma incitaba a Henry a moverse más a la derecha, hasta ocupar su lugar. Con mucha lentitud, Emma se detuvo en su lado de la cama y con un gesto muy suave, subió para colocarse en medio. Lo hizo pasando por encima de la morena y aunque intentó no tocarla, su rodilla se encajó en la entrepierna de Regina, quien no pudo contener un gemido. Emma dejó de respirar y se mantuvo quieta, luego sonrió girando los ojos. - ¿Estás despierta?.- Preguntó cerca de su cara. Su aliento rozaba la mejilla de Regina y su mano fría rozaba levemente su costado izquierdo.

-Como para no estarlo.- Bufó Regina abriendo los ojos irritada. -¿Se puede saber qué haces?.- Le inquirió con una ceja alzada.

\- Intento meterme en la cama.- Dijo con una sonrisa forzada.

Estaba en una postura que ambas habían ignorado hasta que la mano de Emma resbalo con la sabana y todo el peso de su cuerpo calló sobre Regina. La rodilla se encajó más y ambas gimieron con el contacto de sus cuerpos calientes. Regina cerró los ojos y Emma aprovechó para moverse a un lado. Cuando Emma se colocó de cara a Regina, observándola de frente, la morena malhumorada se dio la vuelta decidida a ignorarla y dormir de una vez por todas.

Emma respiró hondo, tener una vista privilegiada del trasero de Regina bajó la sabana no era cualquier cosa y no ayudaba en absoluto a conciliar el sueño. Decididamente estaba obsesionada… ¡¿Como no se había dado cuenta?! Adoraba el trasero de Regina y se frustraba con la idea de no poder tocarlo. ¡Al diablo!

Se acercó primero tímida, pero luego pegándose completamente a la espalda de Regina. Se le escapó una respiración fuerte y sin más introdujo una mano bajo el camisón, tanteando levemente la nalga derecha de la morena, que pegó un leve brinco sorprendida. El hecho de que Emma le estuviese metiendo mano delante de Henry, le molestaba pero al mismo tiempo le sorprendía que Emma se sintiera tan excitada o más incluso que ella hasta el punto de no poder contenerse. Contuvo el aliento y sin saber por qué se movió contra ella, apretándose más. Emma retiró la mano para anclar ambas en sus caderas y acercar más a Regina si eso era posible. Gimió cuando el culo de Regina rozó su entrepierna.

-Esto me está volviendo loca, Regina.- Murmuró atormentada en su oreja izquierda.- No sé qué me está pasando.- Siguió diciendo sin dejar de apretarla contra ella.

-Páralo, Emma, tienes que luchar contra el hechizo.- Y como una máquina, repentinamente, Emma cedió, alejándose y dejando un espacio prudencial entre ambas. No era que hubiese luchado contra ningún estúpido hechizo… lo que había ocurrido es que aun no le había dicho a Regina que no había ningún hechizo y ese hecho la hacía sentirse miserable. Probablemente solo la estaba incomodando. Suspiró y se dio la vuelta, para hacerse a la idea de que dormía solo con Henry. Algo que resultó muy difícil cuando el aroma de Regina la embriagaba por todos lados.

Continuara


	8. Chapter 8

Derechos: No son míos.

Escenas cotidianas II

Regina despertó como siempre, sobre las 6 de la mañana. Continuaba en la misma postura, dándole la espalda a Emma y a Henry y mirando hacia su balcón. A través de la ventana Regina pudo comprobar que amanecía un día gris y una espesa niebla se había extendido a los alrededores del pueblo. Hoy era sábado y el grupo había quedado para buscar de nuevo a la Evil Queen, pero la morena dudaba que pudieran hacerlo si la niebla no se levantaba.

Se incorporó suavemente, sin atreverse a mirar a su derecha. Tomó algunas cosas y se fue al baño lo más ligera que pudo, todavía incomoda con la presencia de Emma en su cama y sin poder quitarse de la mente lo acontecido la noche anterior.

Estuvo más de diez minutos bajo el chorro de agua caliente, solo relajando la tensión acumulada. Había intentado dejar la mente en blanco, pero la voz de Emma la distrajo de su intento.

-Regina, voy a entrar.- Anunció al otro lado de la puerta.

-Estoy en la ducha Emma, si lo necesitas hay un baño junto a la…

-Lo siento.- Interrumpió abriendo la puerta y entrando sin más. – No voy a mirar.- Mintió.- Solo hago lo que tengo que hacer y me voy.

\- ¡Swan! ¿Es que no puede aguantar?.- Chilló irritada parando la ducha. Estaba cubierta por la mampara, pero se intuían las formas a través del turbio cristal.

\- Efectivamente, no podía aguantar.- Y Emma suspiró sentándose en el váter.- Ohhhh, que gustito.

\- Es usted tan vulgar.- Murmuró Regina irritada, volviendo a encender la ducha y actuando con indiferencia.

Emma miró, y no una de esas miradas rápidas poco interesadas, no. Se detuvo en contemplar sus curvas y ese trasero respingón que la noche anterior Regina había frotado contra ella. Se quedó pensativa dándose cuenta por primera vez de que la morena había actuado como si realmente lo deseara. ¿Si no te gustara la persona, te frotarías contra ella?

-Señorita Swan.- Llamó Regina con los ojos cerrados.-¿No estará mirando, verdad?.- Inquirió con desconfianza.

\- ¿Qué le hace pensar eso?.- La voz de Emma era gutural y se oía más cerca. Nerviosa, Regina evitó buscarla y siguió lavándose el pelo.

-No oigo la puerta.- Justificó Regina, su corazón palpitaba tan rápido que temió que le diera un sincope. ¿Qué demonios quería Emma?.

La propia Emma era incapaz de razonar, pero sabía perfectamente lo que deseaba y era a ella. En su mente solo se sucedían imágenes de aquellas partes de la anatomía de Regina que había alcanzado a ver en los días anteriores. Quería verla bien, con aquella luz de la mañana, ver todo su cuerpo húmedo. El deseo la había llevado muy cerca de Regina, sabía que no podría detenerse. Aunque el tema del hechizo pasó por su cabeza, su deseo egoísta lo desechó. Siempre podía quedarse en un secreto.

-¿Vas a tardar mucho?.- Oyó que Emma preguntaba, mucho más cerca ahora.

\- ¿Es que no puede una tomarse una ducha tranquila en su propia casa?.- Murmuró la morena en voz baja.- No.- Sentenció. – ¡Y ahora vete!.

-Es que… necesito hablar contigo de algo importante.- Se adelantó a justificar Emma.

\- ¿Puedes esperar diez minutos?.- Preguntó irritada, mientras enjuagaba su pelo.

\- Creo que no.- Oyó esas palabras casi pegadas en su oído y cerró los ojos pensando que solo eran imaginaciones suyas. Pero poco después sintió la calidez de otro cuerpo adherida a su espalda. Tragó sonoramente saliva y quiso darse la vuelta mientras con una mano intentaba quitarse el jabón de los ojos. Sin embargo Emma no se lo permitió, la acorralo contra la pared de la ducha con un empujón suave y pegó aun más su cuerpo al de la morena. El aliento de Emma rozaba su oreja, sus pechos subían y bajaban en su espalda con cada respiración, el frío había endurecido sus pezones y Regina casi se desmaya tan solo al sentirlos rozar la parte baja de su espalda.

\- ¿Emma, qué haces?.- Su voz era la de una persona débil. Sentía pánico, el abismo era cada vez más grande y ella caía empicada. Quiso apartarse cuando la lengua de Emma besó la parte baja de su espalda juguetona.- Para, ¿qué… dios!.- Gimió aturdida cuando Emma mordió una de sus nalgas con delicadeza.

\- Regina, no puedo soportarlo… es superior a mi.- Volvió a morder la otra nalga un poco más fuerte.

\- Pero Emma, nada de esto es verdad…yo… oh, dios…- Dejó de hablar cuando sintió la lengua de Emma introducirse entre sus dos nalgas.

\- Pues nunca… lo he sentido tan real.- Sentenció Emma volviendo a enterrar su cara entre las perfectas nalgas.

Regina gimió una y otra vez, el agua seguía corriendo y amortiguaba los gemidos, porque no había olvidado que Henry dormía en la habitación. Emma apretaba su trasero y seguía con lánguidos lengüetazos que arrebataban el sentido a la alcaldesa.

Regina sostuvo su cabeza un momento y cerró el agua. Le había parecido escuchar golpes.

-¿Mamá?.- La voz d Henry hizo que ambas contuvieran el aliento. Regina terminó por empujar a Emma provocando que esta diera con su trasero en la placa de ducha y golpeara con su mano la mampara.- ¿pasa algo? ¿Estás bien?.- La voz de Henry estaba llena de pánico.

-Ya… ya voy, Henry. Tranquilo, solo he resbalado- Grito nerviosa mientras observaba con los ojos de par en par a Emma, allí desnuda y empapada, con las piernas encogidas. Regina no se detuvo mucho a observarla, pues se aligero a salir de la ducha y se tapó con una toalla cuando fue consciente de su propia desnudez.

Mientras Emma parecía no sentirse demasiado incomoda, ella no estaba acostumbrada a que una mujer la viera como su madre la trajo al mundo. Regina iba a abrir la puerta cuando se dio cuenta de que Emma todavía estaba en su ducha, desnuda. Si Henry la veía… bueno… no imaginaba cual sería su reacción.

Se agachó junto a ella, intentado solo mirarla a los ojos, lo que en aquella situación resultaba muy incomodo. Iba a decir algo cuando sin querer sus ojos se desviaron hacia la entrepierna de la rubia. El hecho de que Emma tuviese las piernas encogidas le evitaba ver más allá de unos simples vellos pelirrojos encima del monte de Venus de la Sheriff. En el silencio del aquel baño, con el temor patente de que Henry pudiese entrar, ambas se comieron con la mirada. Emma se abalanzó hacia ella, una vez más pero Regina la detuvo tomando su cara suavemente. Emma volvió a intentarlo, pero Regina solo le permitió acercarse hasta casi rozar sus labios. Emma le sostuvo la mirada, desafiante, sabiendo que la morena no tardaría en ceder. Sacó su lengua, y rozó su labio inferior, y aquel simple contacto hizo que Regina temblara.

-¿Mamá, donde está Emma?. Voy a entrar.- Anunció como poco antes había hecho su madre, pero él chico sonaba terriblemente preocupado.

\- ¡No!.- Chillo la morena. Regina le dio un sensual beso a Emma, introduciendo su lengua entre sus labios, segundos antes de hacerla desaparecer.

Cuando Henry al fin entró, su cara estaba pálida, pero se relajó al ver a su madre en toalla en medio del baño.

-Me has asustado.- Se excusó Henry con la mirada en el suelo. - ¿Sabes dónde está Emma?. ¿Se ha marchado?.- Sus ojos se entristecieron repentinamente.

-Ehhh…-Las mejillas de Regina enrojecieron de repente.-La mandé al otro baño. – Murmuró saliendo por la puerta y dejando a un Henry mucho más contento.

\- ¡Genial, es sábado, podríamos pasar el día los tres juntos!.- Propuso sonriente.

\- Henry, tenemos que encontrar a la Reina Malvada, ya has visto lo que es capaz de hacer. Si la niebla se disipa, iremos a buscarla. – Explicó mientras se secaba el pelo con una toalla.

-¿Puedo ir yo?.- Increpó esperanzado.

\- Ni hablar chico.- La voz de Emma interrumpió la charla de ambos. La rubia estaba apoyada sobre el marco de la puerta de la habitación, también con una toalla atada a su cuerpo.- Ejem, olvidé mi ropa.- Alzo las cejas mirando a Regina con reproche.

\- Henry, cielo, ve a ducharte y cuando bajes estará preparado el desayuno y hablaremos de lo que vamos a hacer, ¿te parece?.

Henry salió por la puerta raudo, en dirección a su habitación. Emma aprovechó para cerrar la puerta.

-Emma.- Comenzó a hablar Regina, paseándose aun en toalla por la habitación. – Se que estás bajo ese hechizo y que te resulta imposible contenerte… tal vez no te pase solo conmigo… tal vez si buscases la compañía de Hook…

La rubia, en la otra punta de la habitación se mantuvo seria, temiblemente silenciosa. Miraba a Regina y la veían mover los labios, pero no podía concentrarse en entender lo que decía. Cuando comprobó qué Regina la observaba con una mano en la cintura y el ceño fruncido, se vio obligada a hablar.

-Perdón, ¿qué decías?.- Emma la miró con inocencia.

-Ojjj, actúas como un animal en celo. No sé qué pasa contigo…- Se quejó Regina, aunque en el fondo la situación le halagaba y eso que sabía que los sentimientos de la sheriff no eran reales.

\- No parece que te disguste demasiado… y eso que tú no estás bajo ningún hechizo. – Emma se fue acercando a ella lentamente, sin quitarle ojo a la toalla de Regina.

La alcaldesa se removió incomoda. Su orgullo le impedía ceder, pues Emma ya había visto que cedía con facilidad.

-No quiero herirte.- Se justifico Regina cruzándose de brazos.

\- Admítelo Regina, yo te gusto.- Dijo seductora y con mucha seguridad, casi con una sonrisa de convicción.

Continuara…


	9. Chapter 9

Derechos: No son míos.

 **Confesiones**

Jamás, nunca, imposible que ella admitiese que le gustaba la rubia. Era ridículo que dos enemigas acérrimas, que se habían visto obligadas a unirse contra otros enemigos comunes y que con el paso del tiempo habían llegado a ser amigas… ahora, de repente se gustasen como algo más que amigas.

Regina recordaba muchas ocasiones en las que había soñado que Graham, de repente era Emma y hacían el amor. Fueron solo unas cuantas veces y qué veces! Pero siempre había achacado estos sueños a su subconsciente malvado, ese que ya no estaba dentro de ella y que intentaba arruinarle la vida. Bien es verdad, también, que cada vez que veía a Emma con un hombre le invadían unos celos y una rabia inusitadas… sobre todo ocurría con Hook, incluso alguna vez le había aconsejado a la rubia que merecía algo mejor, con un interés más personal y egoísta que amistoso.

Últimamente le gustaba pertenecer al bando de los héroes, pero Regina tenía que admitir que su entusiasmo tenía algo que ver con el hecho de estar cerca de la Salvadora. Trabajar juntas le gustaba y Emma podía ser muy divertida si se lo proponía.

-¿Entonces?.- Emma seguía mirándola intensamente.

\- Eres mi amiga Emma, a duras penas. Nuestra relación amistosa siempre pende de un hilo fino y frágil. ¿Cómo crees que podríamos siquiera ser algo más? Es ridículo.- Dijo con frialdad.

-No has contestado a mi pregunta.- Emma se situó a escasos centímetros de la alcaldesa.

-No.- Contestó Regina, y se dio la vuelta para evitar mirar a los ojos a la salvadora.

-Estás mintiendo, Regina. Que evites mi mirada no significa que mi don no funcione… lo hace igualmente.

-¡¿Qué importa si me gustas o no?! Esto no va a continuar y creo que será mejor que te marches.

Emma la miró confusa. La arruga de su frente estaba más arrugada que de costumbre y se perfilaba una mueca de disgusto en sus labios.

-Entonces, ¿quieres que esto termine?.- Se quedó pensativa un momento.- Está bien, pero a cambio, contestarás mi pregunta.- Sentenció la rubia.

\- ¿A cambio de qué?.- Inquirió la morena cruzándose de brazos.

-Me marcharé e intentaré evitar cualquier posible encuentro contigo, lo prometo. No te buscaré ni te molestaré.

\- ¿Lo prometes?.- Regina preguntó entre satisfecha de que al fin había sabido imponerse y triste de que hubiese resultado tan fácil. Emma asintió conforme.

\- ¿Qué sientes Regina?.- Le preguntó no pudiendo ignorar los nervios que se apretaban en su estómago y pulmones, quitándole el aire.

\- Buufff.- Bufó poniendo los ojos en blanco.- No… no lo sé.- Regina bajó el rostro muy sonrojada.

-Lo sabes perfectamente, solo tienes que mirar en tu corazón.- Regina frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué a Emma le importaba tanto lo que sintiese ella? ¿Quería humillarla, hacerla sentir mal?

\- Solo sé que te necesito Emma, te necesito en mi vida. Si creo que no estarás ahí, ya no me siento fuerte.- Explicó Regina sincerándose. Era todo lo que iba a decir.

\- Curioso que el amor no nos hace débiles, sino fuertes y poderosos.- Emma pensó en voz alta.

-¡Nadie habló de amor, Swan!.- Alzó la voz iracunda.

-Yo sí, acabo de hacerlo.

Tras decir aquellas palabras, desapareció envuelta aun en su toalla, con el rostro serio e impenetrable. Regina se quedó sola y sorprendida, en medio de aquella habitación que ahora empezaba a resultarle tan fría.

Cuando al fin la niebla se disipó, David, Emma, Garfio y Regina (Snow se quedó cuidando de Neal y de Henry), se dirigieron al bosque. Emma había decidido hacer dos grupos, y Regina sabía que era solo para cumplir su promesa, al mismo tiempo que cumplía su promesa, también se mostraba feliz y coqueta con Hook. En otras ocasiones, Regina lo había soportado sin mayores problemas… pero ahora, ahora que su boca había sido suya…las entrañas se le revolvían una y otra vez, así que no le pareció mala idea formar pareja con David.

Llevaban cerca de un cuarto de hora, andando hombro con hombro, algo asustados pensando en el hecho de que podían ser atacados en cualquier momento. David se sentía aliviado de que Regina fuese capaz de intuir la magia de la Reina Malvada, así al menos podrían ponerse a salvo.

-David… cuando conociste a Snow, ¿supiste enseguida que era el amor de tu vida?.- Preguntó Regina, sin detenerse a mirarlo.

-Me gustaría decirte que sí, pero no. Vivimos varias aventuras juntos y no supe que la amaba hasta que la vi marchar. Cada paso que daba alejándose de mí, resultaba angustioso. – Explicó el rubio algo sorprendido por la pregunta de Regina.

\- ¿Qué se siente?.- Preguntó de nuevo la morena. Esta vez, David detuvo la marcha y tomó a Regina del brazo para observarla curioso. La alcaldesa lo miró avergonzada.

-¿Estás bien?.- La pregunta de David la tomó por sorpresa. Nunca habría imaginado tener este tipo de conversaciones con David, pero era preferible a hacerlo con Snow, quien no habría parado de indagar hasta descubrir la verdad.

\- Perfectamente.- Contestó Regina con indiferencia fingida.

\- Creí que sabías lo que se siente…- Hizo una leve pausa pensando si debía nombrarlo o no.- Robin y tu…

\- No lo sé.- Y tras decir esto, Regina retomó la marcha. David no tardó en alcanzarla.

El silencio reinó durante cinco largos minutos, mientras se concentraban en buscar indicios de la Reina Malvada.

-Sientes que es tu mundo, toda tu motivación, toda tu felicidad. Solo deseas que esté bien y protegerla. He puesto en riesgo mi vida por ella en muchas ocasiones y no dudaría en volver a hacerlo, incluso he dado mi vida por ella… - La voz de David era sería.- ¿Contesta eso a tu pregunta?.

\- Emma se sacrificó por mi.- Regina siguió andando, indiferente al ceño fruncido del rubio. En seguida se dio cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta.

\- ¿Emma?... ¿Qué tiene que ver Emma?.- David se detuvo, agarrando del codo a la morena.

-Nada, solo estaba pensando en voz alta, solo ha sido un comentario sin más.- Se excusó nerviosa.

\- ¿Me tomas por tonto? Me hablas de amor verdadero y luego ¿me hablas de Emma?. ¿Hay algo que quieras contarme, Regina?.- Su ojos estaban llenos de desconfianza y la morena se removió incomoda.

-Nada que sea de tu incumbencia.- Al verse atrapada, quiso huir de la situación con su mayor pose de superioridad.

\- Hacerte la dura conmigo no te va a valer, Regina…

\- Está bien… Lo siento, he sido una maleducada.- Se sentó en un tronco mientras suspiraba agobiada.- Lo que pasa es que tu hija está bajo un hechizo…

-¿Un hechizo?.- Preguntó David mirándola extrañado y asustado.

\- No te alarmes, no peligra su vida.

\- Me tranquilizas, ¿pero qué consecuencias tiene ese hechizo, explícate?.- Le preguntó David. Regina cerró los ojos, temiendo una reacción desproporcionada e incluso el posible desmayo de David.

\- Cree estar enamorada o algo así.- Dijo Regina haciendo aspavientos para restarle importancia.

\- ¿Cree estar enamorada de quien?.- Preguntó David.

\- De… la Reina Malvada o de mi… no sabría decirte.- Los hombros de Regina se encogieron y miró al rubio con una sonrisa forzada. David permanecía pensativo, pero para sorpresa de Regina no sorprendido.

-¿Cómo sabes que está bajo un hechizo?.- Inquirió.

\- No lo sé con seguridad…

\- Pero… ¿cómo ocurrió?.- Regina seguía con la sonrisa forzada.

\- Bueno, recuerdas que ambas vimos a la Reina Malvada. Cuando apareció en la oficina de Emma, vestía como yo. Tu hija confió en ella por eso.

-Comprendo… ¿es consciente de que está hechizada?.- Preguntó David preocupado.

\- Sí, lo es… pero a veces el hechizo la domina…- Regina se masajeó la sien cansada.

\- ¿Y qué ocurre cuando la domina?.- David sabía que había algo más. Regina no mantenía conversaciones de este tipo porque sí y menos con él.- ¿Es que… te ha hecho daño?.- dudó turbado.

-No, tranquilo. Solo me preocupo por ella…- Regina se levantó y sonrió tranquilizadora, dando por terminada la conversación. Pero David la miró con curiosidad.

-¿Te ha besado verdad?.

-¡Noooo!... bueno… sí pero no… osea… si.- Declaró avergonzada.

-¿Y?.- Indagó David.

-¿Y qué?.- Regina preguntó crispada.

-Te gustó, ¿verdad?.- David continuaba con su ceño fruncido y la mirada curiosa.

\- ¡Estás loco, claro que no!.

David asintió, pero no pareció muy conforme con la respuesta. No obstante, indicó a la morena con un gesto que debían continuar y Regina agradeció que no hiciera más pregunta. Cinco minutos después, la voz del príncipe interrumpió el pulcro silencio de nuevo.

\- ¿Sabes Regina? Puede que no tenga el don de Emma, pero sé cuando me mientes, te conozco demasiado.

Regina se detuvo. David por un momento pensó que se volvería para golpearle pero la morena se limitó a levantar la mano en señal de alarma y para que guardara silencio.

-Magia.- Susurró Regina bajito.- Magia negra.- Aclaró. David asintió preparándose para atacar.

Transcurrieron unos minutos que parecieron horas. Con sus sentidos alerta, David giraba una y otra vez sobre sí mismo, buscando el lugar exacto por donde aparecería la Reina, pero no había ni rastro de ella. Sin embargo, su voz resonó alrededor con un reverberante eco. Tanto Regina como David dieron un respingo al oír su risa.

-Que ironía, enemigos antes y ahora, suegro y nuera.- Su risa sádica los hizo estremecer.

-¿Por qué no das la cara?.- Espetó Regina en voz alta. En su mano ya había una bola de fuego preparada para atacar.

-No lo necesito en este momento. Solo quería contarte algo, Regina.- Su voz era cándida y sensual.

-Nada de lo que tú me puedas contar me interesa… solo pretendes hacernos daño.- Dijo la morena airada. David asintió con una sonrisa orgullosa.

-Somos una familia.- Puntualizo el príncipe.- Y como tal, permaneceremos unidos.- Sentenció presuntuoso. La risa de la Reina malvada volvió a romper el silencio del bosque.

-Ohhh, qué bonito… pero cuando las cosas se pongan de verdad feas, veremos cuánto dura esa unión.- Regina no lo vio venir, pero de repente era como si la tuviese detrás, pegada a su oreja. Se quedó quieta a la espera.- Querida…-Su voz era lánguida y lenta, tortuosa.- ¿Te ha dicho tu novia, que no… existe… ningún…hechizo?.- Finalizó con un suspiro junto a su oreja y de repente Regina dejó de sentir su presencia. Se había ido.

Cerró los ojos y apretó fuertemente la mandíbula. David había oído claramente las palabras de la Reina y solo acertaba a boquear al mismo tiempo que empezaba a atar cabos.

-Si Emma no está bajo ningún hechizo, y ella es consciente… ¿por qué te ha… besado?.- La ecuación estaba clara hasta para el príncipe.- Tu… le gustas.- Finalizó.

\- La voy a matar, ¡me da igual que sea tu hija! Arggg.- Chilló airada y con paso decidido volvió al lugar que habían acordado para encontrarse de nuevo.

Continuará


	10. Chapter 10

Derechos: No son míos.

 **Confesiones II**

Si Emma no estuviera con la cabeza en otro lugar, se habría dado cuenta de que Hook estaba molesto con ella. Llevaba toda la mañana ignorándolo. Se suponía que vivían juntos, pero esta noche Emma no había vuelto a casa. Había dormido en la mansión, para proteger a Henry y a Regina de la Reina Malvada y Garfio comprendía que quisiera estar cerca de Henry, pero al menos podría haber avisado. Hook frunció el ceño, calentándose con el pensamiento. Además estaba esa tensión espesa que de repente se había creado entre su novia y la alcaldesa. Hook era un marinero, curtido e inteligente, galán y mujeriego, así que para él las miradas intimidatorias de Regina hacia Emma no escapaban. Sabía que ambas guardaban un secreto y Hook se sentía a expensas, esperando a que todo le explotase en la cara o al menos con la sensación de que lo haría tarde o temprano. Llevaban ya más de 40 minutos andando, sin dar con ningún rastro de la Reina, cuando decidieron regresar al lugar acordado y entonces el pirata se decidió a hablar más relajado.

-Emma, ¿podemos hablar?.-La miró mientras apartaba un arbusto con su gancho. Emma iba ausente delante de él y actuaba como si el pirata no estuviera allí. -¡Emma!.-Alzó la voz sin querer, perdiendo por un momento la compostura.

Emma se detuvo del susto, llevándose una mano al pecho que ahora latía excitado. Sus ojos estaban muy abierto y dio un giro a su alrededor, esperando encontrar el motivo por el que el pirata había alzado la voz así.

-No he visto nada, Emma.-Dijo el pirata poniendo los ojos en blanco.- Solo pretendía llamar tu atención.- Suspiró dejando caer los hombros.

-¿De qué hablas?.- La rubia cruzó los brazos a la defensiva.

-Hablo de que apenas me he mudado contigo y resulta que en casi una semana no te he visto el pelo y cuando estamos juntos, es como si estuvieras ausente. – Hook hablaba serio y triste. -No sé qué pasa por tu cabeza y eso me da mucho miedo.

-Es solo que… no sé… tal vez es que ¿estoy estresada con el regreso de la Reina Malvada y con el hecho de que quiere hacer daño a los míos?, pero claro quizás tu no entiendas esa sensación.- Espetó cínicamente. Hook dio dos pasos atrás, no dando crédito a las palabras de Emma y con un fuerte pinchazo en su corazón. Emma abrió los ojos, dándose cuenta de que se había pasado esta vez con sus palabras. Él era solo una víctima de lo que estaba ocurriendo.- Oh, vaya, perdona.- Se apresuró a decir avergonzada.- No quería decir….

\- ¡Claro que querías!.- La interrumpió dolido.- Mira Emma, se supone que somos una pareja. Fíjate en tu madre y en David, siempre van juntos de la mano, apoyándose el uno en el otro… pero tú no, tú vas a apoyarte en la madre de tu hijo, como si fuerais algo más… es que es ridículo.- Dijo alterado.

Emma observaba sorprendida a Hook. Sabía que tarde o temprano no podría seguir a su lado. Su relación era un fracaso, destinados a no estar juntos porque tal vez Hook no era su amor verdadero. Emma ya había sospechado algo cuando el pirata intento despertarla en Nueva York… él la besó, pero nada ocurrió. Y le gustaba, el pirata le atraía… pero no se imaginaba a su lado toda la vida. Y en este momento, aunque admiraba sus hermosos ojos y sus sensuales labios, realmente no era con él con quien deseaba estar.

-Hook… creo que deberías saber algo… -Dijo retomando la marcha.

\- Estoy deseando saberlo. – Dijo el pirata siguiéndola y realmente temiendo lo que vendría a continuación… posiblemente la bomba que llevaba esperando que le explotara en la cara.

-El día que Regina y yo vimos a la Reina Malvada….- Hizo una larga pausa pensando en cómo continuar.- Ese día Regina no estaba conmigo. Estaba sola en la Oficina y estaba a punto de marcharme cuando Regina entró por la puerta, visiblemente borracha…- Hook alzó las cejas con sorpresa.- Pensé que estaba mal, por lo de Robin tal vez… no sé. De alguna manera, acabamos bebiendo whiskey… es complicado…- murmuró resoplando.- Y después…- Cerró los ojos y suspiró cabizbaja.

-¿Después… qué?.- Preguntó Hook impaciente.

-Bueno, digamos que ella acabó con su mano dentro de mi pantalón.- Emma continuó cabizbaja, pero levantó la vista cuando oyó al pirata reír, deteniéndose para mirarlo a la cara.

-¿Es un dicho que tenéis aquí?.- Preguntó divertido el pirata.

-No… no es ningún refrán, literalmente metió su mano dentro de mi pantalón.- Explicó Emma. Garfio frunció el ceño.

-¿Para qué?.- Preguntó con tanta inocencia que Emma se sintió irritada.

-¿Tu qué crees?- Las cejas de Emma se elevaron dando por hecho la respuesta.

Hook tenía la boca abierta y parpadeaba sin dar crédito a lo que Emma insinuaba. ¿Su novia intentaba decir que habían tenido sexo… ella y Regina?

-¿Regina… y tú… habéis tenido… sexooo?.- dijo la última palabra con inusitado pánico.

-Bueno, ahí está el problema… no era Regina… aunque lo parecía, vestía como ella. Se trataba en realidad de la Reina Malvada.- Emma estaba ahora andando de un lado para otro haciendo aspavientos y dentro de su mundo.

\- Vale, estás queriendo decirme que tú hiciste sexo con ella porque pensaste que era Regina… o sea, ¿que ella te gusta?.- Tragó saliva y cerró sus ojos, sin dar crédito a sus propias palabras mientras se masajeaba la sien. – Me refiero a Regina, claro.- Aclaró molesto con la simple mención de su nombre.

-No lo sé. No creo que sea buena idea hablar contigo de esto.- Murmuró apenada por tener que rechazar de aquella manera al pirata, pero no se veía contándole a él lo mucho que deseaba, cada vez que la veía, arrancarle la ropa y follarla sin darle tregua.

-Soy tu confidente y tu pareja, Emma. Y creo que por respeto merezco saber la verdad.

-¿Estás seguro de eso?.- Inquirió Emma un poco molesta por su insistencia.

-¿Te gusta Regina?.- Volvió a preguntar Hook dándole a entender que estaba seguro de querer escuchar la respuesta.

\- No.- Fue un no rotundo, claro y seguro y Hook sonrió contento y sin esperar el intento de Emma de seguir hablando, la besó apasionadamente, como sólo él sabía hacer.

Y de repente oyeron pisadas demasiado cerca. Emma colocó protectora a Hook detrás de ella y se puso a la defensiva… pero no eran más que su padre y Regina. Bajó las manos, sonriendo para sí misma, relajada, cuando el puño de alguien se estrelló contra su pómulo haciéndole perder el equilibrio.

-¡Mentirosa!. ¡Tu lo sabías!.- La voz de Regina venía de algún lugar y aunque no podía verla porque estaba aturdida y mareada debido al golpe, podía sentir la ira de la morena.

Parpadeó confusa, con su mano apretándose la mejilla, donde sangraba abundantemente. La fuerza del golpe le había abierto el pómulo. Todavía veía turbio cuando se incorporó, pero la silueta de Regina era inconfundible.

-¿Ha sido la reina?.- La pregunta de Emma iba dirigida a su padre quien, detrás de Regina, asintió sin más, dirigiéndole una mirada acerada a su hija.

\- Sí, Emma, fue ella quien tuvo que decírmelo, porque tu solo pretendías reírte de mí. ¿Creíste que no me enteraría? ¿O es que pensabas aprovechar el tiempo hasta que me enterase?.- Regina la miró con asco y tan pálida como la nieve.

Ahora que Emma la observaba, ella temblaba de pies a cabeza, y sus labios estaban terriblemente morados. Se abrazaba a sí misma, frágil y dulce como una flor en medio de una nevada.

-Regina, ¿estás bien?.- Le preguntó la rubia preocupada extendiendo su mano para tocarla. Pero Regina apartó su mano de un golpetazo.

-¡A la mierda con eso!.- Chilló observando a Emma con ira. - ¿Por qué?.- Preguntó casi a punto de llorar. Emma tragó saliva y cerró los ojos.

-No quería que terminase nunca, Regina. Lo siento, sé que he sido una egoísta.- Se disculpó con la mirada suplicante

-Confiaba en ti.- Dijo con los ojos llenos de frialdad y sin apartarlos de la rubia, desapareció en medio de un espeso humo violeta, dramáticamente.

Al menos era dramático para Emma, que cerró los ojos temiendo haber perdido a Regina para siempre. La mano de Hook se posó en su hombro. Sus ojos la observaban esperando una explicación, pero Emma solo pudo devolverle una mirada apenada y compasiva. Se volvió lentamente y tragó aire.

-Antes no me dejaste terminar, Killian, Regina no me gusta…

-Eso ya lo sé.- Volvió a sonreír el pirata satisfecho interrumpiéndola.

-Sino que la amo.- Aclaró sintiéndose liberada. Luego sin decir más se desapareció dejando un espeso humo blanco en la atmosfera.

Hook observó a David y juntos emprendieron la marcha a la ciudad… a pie claro, ellos eran simples mortales. Ambos hombre ignoraban como iban a poder enfrentar aquella realidad, que no obstante ya habían sospechado. Porque David no podía olvidar las ocasiones en que Emma había sacrificado incluso su vida por salvar a Regina o proteger su felicidad, y que de la misma manera había actuado la alcaldesa. Y que ambas pudieran crear magia juntas, que se trasmitieran el poder con tanta facilidad, que se mostraran reacias con sus respectivos novios y no podía olvidad una simple y llana verdad, que cuando Regina y Emma estaban en la misma habitación saltaban las chispas, porque siempre había una tensión latente entre ellas dos.

Y por su parte, Hook no era un ignorante. Desde Neverland luchaba por alejar a la morena de Emma, a la que siempre había visto como una temible contrincante… aunque nunca pensó que ella acabaría ganándole en el plano del amor… Emma la amaba y no estaba hechizada… y a juzgar por el comportamiento de la alcaldesa, era más que obvio que el sentimiento era mutuo. Así que el pirata concluyó que no tenía nada que hacer, salvo alejarse de aquello.

-Creo que he perdido todo mi ego. – Murmuró el pirata insatisfecho con su destino.

-Vamos, ánimo Garfio, si esto ha ocurrido es porque Emma no es tu amor verdadero y eso significa que te espera en alguna parte. – Puso una mano en el hombro de aquel chico perdido y le sonrió con complicidad.

-Me gustas.- Dijo Hook con una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa pero luego se volvió de temor cuando los ojos del rubio se abrieron de par en par.-Eh, no me mas interpretes, no tengo la epidemia gay, solo me refiero a que me gustan las personas como tú, siempre tan optimistas.

-Gracias, supongo.- Dijo David encogiendo los hombros de forma simplona.

Continuara


	11. Chapter 11

Derechos: No son míos.

 **Abandono**

No es que el sol le molestase, es que no quería un nuevo amanecer, un nuevo día sin ella. Colocó su brazo encima de sus ojos para tapar la luz. Solo quería dormir y dormir, pero sabía que los pasos ligeros de alguien se acercaban con la amenaza de despertarla. Pocos segundos después, Snow abrió la puerta y apareció con su desayuno. Mary Margaret se había tomado muy en serio lo de hacer de madre y la colmaba de atenciones ahora que Emma no se quejaba por nada.

Agradeció el desayuno de forma autómata y levantó la vista sonriendo e intentando no ser demasiado fría con Snow. Ella no sabía absolutamente nada de lo que pasaba. Cierto es que se daba cuenta de que algo le pasaba a su hija y estaba preocupada, pero también era cierto que disfrutaba egoístamente cuidándola. En algunas ocasiones le preguntaba por Hook y un par de veces preguntó por Regina. Cuando le preguntaba por el pirata Emma le contestaba que lo habían dejado y que por eso estaba así. En las dos ocasiones que le preguntó por la alcaldesa, tembló al oír su nombre y después desapareció de la escena murmurando malhumorada un "no lo sé".

Hoy hacía una semana exacta que la Reina Malvada no daba señales de vida, el mismo tiempo que hacía que no sabía nada de la alcaldesa. Después de aquel momento en el bosque, su puño en su cara y los cuatro puntos que le tuvieron que poner posteriormente en su pómulo, Regina simplemente había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra. Emma había buscado por todos lados alguna señal de ella, no estaba en la mansión, ni en la cripta donde entró con Zelena, ni en ningún lugar de aquel maldito pueblucho. Nadie la vio en el bosque ni en el puerto, así que Emma sospechaba desde hacía un par de días que la morena había cruzado la linde. ¿Por qué había hecho aquello? Regina no era del tipo de personas que huían de los problemas. Emma entendía que estuviese enfadada, decepcionada, desengañada y dolida, pero Regina jamás abandonaría a Henry marchándose del pueblo por una razón tan nimia en comparación con la idea de abandonar a su hijo.

Así que obviamente debía existir otro motivo de más peso y Emma sospechaba que ese motivo tenía que ver con la Reina Malvada. Que ambas hubiesen desaparecido a la vez también le escamaba.

¿Cómo podría encontrarla?. ¿Funcionaría un hechizo localizador, como hicieron con Henry? Podría usar la sangre de su hermana Zelena, eso sin duda funcionaría. Con un nuevo objetivo en su mente y el desayuno aun intacto, Emma se incorporó, se vistió rápidamente, tomó un par de sorbos del café humeante y salió sin despedirse de la casa, ante la sorprendida mirada de Snow.

Un cuarto de hora después, Emma se balanceaba dudosa frente a la pequeña tiendecita de Gold. No quería tener que hacer tratos con aquel hombre, pero su necesidad de tener a la morena con ella de nuevo pudo más…

Entró sigilosamente aunque la puerta ya había avisado de su llegada y se paró frente al mostrador. Gold estaba en la trastienda, pero no tardó en salir a saludar.

-Sabía que eras tú.- Dijo divertido y juguetón. Emma rodó los ojos.- ¿A qué debo el honor de tu visita?

\- Necesito tu ayuda.- Dijo Emma sin más preámbulos.

-¿Por qué será que solo vienen a mi tienda para pedirme ayuda…?

-¿Y que más te da? Realmente te encanta hacer tratos y todo el mundo sabe que tú siempre sales ganando. – Emma se cruzó de brazos airada.

\- Primero, señorita Swan, si quiere que le ayude debo recomendarle que se calme. – Gold espero un minuto a que la sheriff se tranquilizara y bajara los brazos perdiendo todo su orgullo.- Mucho mejor. Ahora, ¿explíqueme cómo espera que le ayude?.-Le preguntó.

\- Necesito encontrar a Regina.- Contestó sin más. Gold sonrió.

\- Supongo que con el objetivo de encontrar también a su némesis, ¿no?.- Emma asintió con mucha entereza. No quería que Gold sospechase nada. Por ahora, todo lo acontecido había quedado entre Regina, Emma, Hook y David. Nadie más era participe… bueno sí, la propia Reina Malvada.

-Tengo motivos para creer que Regina fue tras ella…

\- O la Reina Malvada tras Regina…- Emma lo miró interrogante.- El efecto de su magia es mayor cuanto más cerca están la una de la otra.- Explico el tendero.- De todas formas, no será fácil dar con ellas, estoy seguro de que un hechizo localizador no será suficiente… recuerde, señorita Swan, que ambas son muy poderosas.

\- Temo que Regina haya hecho alguna tontería.- Razono Emma en voz alta.

\- Sí que han cambiado las cosas por aquí, ¿ahora se preocupa por ella?.- Pregunto Gold divertido.- Pues más le vale darse prisa porque si Regina intenta matar a la Reina Malvada…

\- ¿Qué? ¿Si Regina intenta matarla, qué pasará?.- Emma de repente estaba muy preocupada y no pudo disimular su turbación.

\- Digamos que si eso ocurre… bueno…

-¿Qué? ¡Hable!.- Le instó Emma nerviosa e histérica.

\- Morirán las dos.- Sentenció sonriendo con sarcasmo y con una actitud tranquila y pasiva.- Me lo dijo Jekyl.

-Entonces debo encontrarla… - Murmuró horrorizada.

-No hay muchas maneras de dar con ella… ambas se habrán protegido de hechizos localizadores.

\- Debo irme. Seguramente estén en Nueva York, allí empezó todo.- Se dio la vuelta pero la voz de Gold la detuvo cuando abría la puerta.

-Señorita Swan, me veo en la obligación de recordarle que si no estoy equivocado la Alcaldesa Mills hace una semana que desapareció, y si no ha vuelto ya… bueno… es de suponer lo peor, ¿no cree?.- La miró con cierta compasión.

-Ella no está muerta.- Sentenció con frialdad atravesando con ojos llenos de odio a Gold.

\- Espero de verdad que tenga razón. Es curioso que esté más afectada por la desaparición de Regina, que por su reciente separación del Pirata. – La miró serio y sus ojos la estudiaron en profundidad.

\- Me preocupo por todos, soy la salvadora y además así mantengo la mente ocupada para no recordar mi "reciente separación".- Aunque en realidad era para no pensar en los motivos de su reciente separación.

-Que tenga suerte.- Dijo el tendero observándola con cierta curiosidad.- Aunque quizás necesite algo de magia. Tenga, llévese esto.- Conjuro un pequeño frasquito atado a un cordel y lo hizo aparecer luego en el cuello de la Salvadora.

-¿Qué es? ¿Servirá?.

\- Es uno de los más antiguos hechizos localizadores y creo que es posible que funcione, pero solo si lo lanzas tú misma, una vez que estés en Nueva York.

\- ¿Qué quiere a cambio?.- Preguntó Emma revirando los ojos.

\- Se lo diré a su debido tiempo.- Sonrió socarronamente.

Emma lo miró con desconfianza y a la defensiva, pero no tenía tiempo para discutir. Se marchó de la tienda y una hora después, habiendo dado una excusa muy vaga a Henry y evitando enfrentarse a las preguntas de sus padres (obligó al chico a que le contase a Snow y David dónde había ido y para qué), estaba dirigiéndose a la linde del pueblo. Sus padres seguramente montarían una escena por marcharse sola pero así evitaba entretenerse más de lo necesario.

No había cruzado la linde aun, cuando vio un coche que venía en sentido contrario, un mercedes negro algo anticuado. Emma frenó en seco, era Regina, estaba segura. Bajó a la espera de que el vehículo llegase a su altura, pero cuando así lo hizo, ralentizó su marcha, la ventanilla del conductor se abrió y apareció una mano que indudablemente le hacía un gesto obsceno… luego se oyó una risa estridente que puso los pelos de punta a la rubia. Emma abrió la boca, pero no supo que decir. Se quedó aun a la espera de que el coche se parase, pero no lo hizo.

-¡Corta el rollo Regina!.- Chilló muy molesta alzando los brazos para que se detuviera.

Como única respuesta la conductora aceleró de repente, dejando una estela de humo negro y a una rubia malhumorada.

Un par de horas más tarde… en Grannys

Allí estaba, de nuevo en Storybrook, ese pueblecillo que había creado para torturar a cientos de personas… y que ahora era su paraíso perdido en ninguna parte. Esperaba no tener que estar nunca jamás tanto tiempo fuera de su hogar y lejos de su gente… de su familia. Esa semana había sido indudablemente una tortura y ni siquiera se atrevía a rememorar todo lo acontecido, porque no había sido especialmente agradable…

Abrazó de nuevo a Henry y le pareció al mirarlo que lo había echado tantísimo de menos que ahora le resultaba difícil dejar de hacer ambas cosas.

-Mamá, no me voy a ir a ninguna parte… bueno sí, en media hora iré a visitar a Violet… pero te prometo que volveré.- Sonrió cómplice, pero la sonrisa se esfumó cuando recordó algo.-Maldita sea, Ma ha ido a buscarte… a Nueva York… - Henry sacó su celular, pero Regina lo detuvo.

-No te molestes, Henry, ella ya sabe que regresé.-Henry se encogió de hombros y no hizo preguntas al respecto.

\- ¿Y la Reina Malvada? No hemos sabido nada de ella en una semana. Creíamos que estabais juntas en alguna parte luchando la una contra la otra y hemos estado todos verdaderamente preocupados.- Dijo Snow. A su alrededor, el propio Henry, algunos de los enanitos, David, Ruby y otros ciudadanos asintieron dándole la razón a la joven profesora, y era realmente cierto, porque todo el pueblo (menos Whale) había levantado cielo y tierra para encontrarla.

-La Reina Malvada… no será ningún problema a partir de ahora…

-¿Conseguiste acabar con ella?.- Snow preguntó sorprendida.

\- Inequívocamente eso es imposible. – La voz de Gold sorprendió a todos los presentes que no habían notado su presencia. – Ya sabéis lo que pasó con Hyde cuando Garfio mató a Jekyl.

\- ¿Garfio mató a Jekyl?.- Preguntó Regina sorprendida.

\- Sí y por ende, Hyde murió…. Así que si hubieses matado a la Reina Malvada, tú no estarías aquí. – Sentenció Gold mirando con intensidad a la morena.

\- Bueno, digamos que está a buen recaudo.- Y se señaló a sí misma.

\- ¿Te has vuelto a… unir a ella?.- La cara de horror de David era comparable a las del resto de los ciudadanos.

\- Sí, y creedme, fue difícil controlarla, pero ya no hay nada que temer.- Sonrió de forma tranquilizadora y volvió a abrazar a Henry para relajarlo.- Bueno sí que debéis temer algo… mi humor negro ha vuelto.-Sonrió con picardía y el resto estalló en carcajadas dispersándose por el local después de un rato.

David se disculpó argumentando que tenía que volver a la Oficina del Sheriff porque Emma aun no había vuelto ni dado señales de vida. Henry hizo otro tanto, pues había quedado con Violet, así que quedaron solo Snow y Regina.

-Tengo curiosidad, ¿cómo conseguiste…?

-¿Convencerla?.- Regina terminó por ella.- Bueno, fue bastante fácil en realidad porque era lo que ella quería, su error fue pensar que era más fuerte que yo.

\- Me alegro que vencieras tú.- Le acarició una mano con delicadeza y algo en su mente se disparó imaginándose a sí misma estrujando con violencia la mano de Snow.

\- Es una lucha eterna, Snow, pero no voy a dejar que ella arruine mi felicidad. – Dijo sonriendo con orgullo.

\- Emma ha estado realmente preocupada por ti… intentaba excusarse con la ruptura…

-¿Ruptura?.- Le interrumpió la alcaldesa.

-Ah, cierto… ocurrió después de que te marcharas… Hook dejó a Emma. Fue algo muy rápido y extraño… yo aun sigo sin saber el motivo.

-Vaya…- Regina estaba cabizbaja, pensando que seguramente el motivo fue lo que pasó en el bosque…. ¿le habría dicho Emma la verdad al pirata, todo lo que había pasado? ¿Lo sabría Snow?

\- ¿Entonces no tienes ni idea del motivo?.- Inquirió Regina.

\- No, tampoco sé por qué mi hija regresó del bosque con cuatro puntos en su pómulo. No he podido hablar con Hook, bueno en realidad nadie sabe dónde está. David y Emma dicen que fue un accidente… ¿qué pasó realmente, tú estabas allí?.- Regina tragó saliva mientras miraba a la profesora.

\- Bueno… yo…- El sonido de la puerta y la figura que a continuación entró, hizo que Regina callase de repente. Snow al ver que se trataba de su hija sonrió contenta.

\- ¡Emma!.

Emma sonrió de vuelta pero sin el mismo entusiasmo. Se quedó mirando a Regina, que parecía mucho más joven, más guapa y más atractiva que nunca. Tragó saliva seria y luego tomó asiento junto a ambas mujeres.

La frialdad entre Regina y Emma era palpable, pero Snow no pareció darse cuenta, estaba demasiado contenta pensando que la amenaza de la Reina Malvada había desaparecido. Neal comenzó a llorar en su carrito.

-Oh, vaya, Neal tiene que descansar. Por cierto, Regina, el sábado teníamos intención de celebrar Halloween en mi casa, ¿vendrás verdad?.- Snow la miró esperanzada mientras se ponía en pie con intención de marcharse.

\- Claro.- Contestó Regina con amabilidad y agradecimiento.

-Bueno, entonces me voy. Emma te pondrá al tanto de todo lo que ha pasado. Por cierto, tú y yo ya hablaremos luego.- Snow miró con reproche a Emma, señalándola amenazante con el dedo. La rubia tragó saliva encogiéndose en su asiento.

-Yo debo irme también, me gustaría ver a Zelena, creo que no sabe que estoy aquí aun.- Se excusó Regina poniéndose también de pie. – Te acompaño a la puerta.- Snow frunció el ceño, pero Regina se mostraba indiferente ante la presencia de Emma.- Ella me pondrá al tanto, no te preocupes.- Dijo Regina al notar el ceño fruncido de la morena.- Es una revista andante, no sabe nada pero se entera de todo.

Emma se limitó a callar y bajar la cabeza apretando los puños con fuerza pero mordiéndose la lengua para no estallar en improperios. ¿Es que se había propuesto pasar de ella completamente, hacer como si no existiera? ¿Era ese su castigo por mentirle?

Continuará


	12. Chapter 12

Derechos: No son míos.

 **Harumi**

Una semana antes…

Regina no podía creer que Emma le hubiese mentido tan descaradamente, riéndose de ella y de su inocencia. Cuando se separó de su parte malvada, ella había vuelto a recuperar su inocencia y su bondad, pero la salvadora se había aprovechado de esa debilidad. Le dolía saberlo y notaba la ira creciendo en su interior… cuan familiar era aquella sensación, semejante a aquella vez en que Blancanieves la traicionó.

-Peculiar, ¿verdad? y embriagador, debo añadir.-Estaba tan distraída que no notó la presencia de la Reina Malvada justo en la entrada de su cripta, mirándola con una mueca burlona en sus labios y ojos que decían "ya te lo advertí".

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?.- Preguntó crispada mientras se secaba con rudeza las lágrimas y se levantaba para encararla.

\- Te dije que la maldad volvería a nacer en ti… así que fue en vano todo tu esfuerzo por acabar conmigo.

Regina cerró sus manos en puños, apretándolas para contenerse.

-Olvidas que ahora soy más fuerte.- Argumentó.

-¿En serio, por eso estabas llorando?.- Preguntó con sarcasmo. – Vamos, querida, si Emma y los demás realmente se preocuparan por ti no estarías así.

\- Somos una familia, no vas a conseguir separarnos.

-Bueno, supongo que no tengo nada que hacer aquí.- Se dio la vuelta y fingiendo ser derrotada se dirigió a la salida para luego detenerse y estallar en carcajadas. –Pero lo cierto es que sí que lo estaba…- Regina parpadeó un par de veces sin entender. La Reina Malvada reviró los ojos.- Emma, sí que estaba hechizada. La botella contenía un poderoso hechizo, elaborado por mí. Así que… ahora hazte una pregunta ¿Qué preferías, que lo estuviese o que no? De cualquiera de las dos maneras habrías acabado sufriendo y ¿sabes por qué?... Porque eres débil.

Regina tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par y respiraba nerviosa. Pero tras un rato vacilante, bufó incrédula.

-Sólo estás jugando con nosotros, me dijiste que no estaba bajo ningún hechizo.

-Te mentí.- Sonrió quitándole importancia con un gesto de su mano.- Solo pretendo que abras los ojos y, tal vez, conocer el verdadero secreto de Emma termine por convencerte de que sigues sin ser parte de la familia de Encantadores.

-No me dan miedo tus secretos, son burdas estratagemas.- Dijo con tranquila indiferencia.

-Está bien… si no quieres oír sobre las visiones de tu querida Emma… supongo que será mejor que…

-¿Visiones?.- Regina la interrumpió preocupada. La Reina Malvada la miró traviesa y satisfecha de tener su atención.

-Ups, vaya, se me escapó.- Dijo sonriendo con burla.- Pensé que eso lo sabrías… lo sabe casi todo el pueblo.

\- ¿Qué visiones?.- Volvió a preguntar airada. Saber que ella era la única que no sabía sobre esas visiones la llenaba de rabia.

-La rubia tiene visiones donde un encapuchado la ensarta.-Regina se llevó una mano a la boca asustada.- Sí, tu querida Emma muere.- Aclaró sonriendo con malicia.

-¡No es mi querida Emma! Y son solo visiones…

-Que se harán realidad porque es su destino… como el de todos los salvadores.

-¿Por qué iba a creerte?.- Preguntó revirando los ojos.- Solo manipulas y mientes…

-Esos a los que llamas familia creen que tú serás su verdugo, porque Emma así lo cree también. Incluso Henry en lo más profundo, lo duda. – La Reina Malvada sonrió sabiendo que había dado el golpe maestro con aquella revelación.

-No te creo… ¿cómo ibas a saber tú todo eso?

-Cuando quieres saber los secretos de la gente, acudes solo a dos personas… un confesor o un psicólogo.- Su sonrisa se hizo más malévola y amplia.

-¿Archie?.- Preguntó. La Reina simplemente asintió con la cabeza, divertida.

Regina, cerró los ojos, estaba en estado de shock, intentando asimilar aun todo lo que había oído. De todo aquello, lo que más le preocupaba sinceramente era que Emma muriese, que sus visiones se hicieran reales y que ella fuese la mano asesina. ¿Cómo no iba a dudarlo Henry, si hasta ella lo hacía ahora? Notaba como la oscuridad se hacía más grande en su corazón y tenía miedo de sí misma, de lo que era capaz de hacer.

Odiaba a Emma porque ni siquiera se había molestado en contarle lo de las visiones, como si ella no fuese nadie. Y la odiaba porque automáticamente había sospechado que el encapuchado era ella, después de tanto tiempo… volvía a ser la mala. Daba igual todo lo que había hecho, ella no era nada, solo les importaba porque tenía magia. Golpeó un soporte de piedra con el puño, haciéndose trizas los nudillos. Sus ojos se oscurecieron como velados por una tormenta furiosa.

-Acabaré con ella aunque sea lo último que haga.- manifestó con voz grave y furiosa y con la mirada perdida en el horizonte.

\- ¡Sí!.- La Reina malvada aplaudió divertida.- ¿Y cómo lo harás? Cuéntame.

Regina se recompuso y miró fijamente a su yo malvado… se vio de repente reflejada en ella y sintió de nuevo el temor a la oscuridad, a caer rendida ante ella y ceder a su presión. No quería matar a Emma, podía odiarla hasta el infinito pero no atentaría contra su vida… y ante la duda era mejor quitarse de en medio. Así lo acababa de decidir. Luego, recordó que no podía dejar a la ciudad indefensa ante la amenaza de su yo malvado. Tenía que llevar a la Reina con ella y tenía que encontrar alguna manera.

-Voy a Nueva York y tú vas a venir conmigo.- Le dijo Regina sin más preámbulos.

\- ¿Nueva York? ¿Para qué? ¿qué demonios se nos ha perdido allí?.

-Harumi Yuna.- Los ojos de la Reina Malvada se abrieron de golpe y le enseñó los dientes en un gesto de desprecio.

-¿Ella? ¿Esa bruja sensiblera y enamoradiza?.

-Ella puede ayudarnos.-Explicó Regina.

\- ¿Ayudarnos a qué?.- Se detuvo de repente cayendo en la cuenta y miró a Regina con incredulidad.- ¿Unirnos de nuevo?.- Regina solo asintió. - ¿Y qué te hace pensar que quiero volver a unirme?

\- Porque si no lo haces, tendré que matarte. – El rostro de Regina era frio y neutral. La Reina la miró estrechando sus ojos, estudiando su postura, sus gestos, pero solo encontró frialdad, ningún atisbo de ningún sentimiento positivo o negativo, solo la veracidad de sus palabras.

-Morirás…. ¿esa es tu venganza, sacrificarte por aquellos que te han traicionado?.- Torció el gesto molesta.-Sinceramente esperaba más de ti.

-En una hora en mi casa. Si no vienes encontraré la forma de acabar contigo y nadie mejor que tú sabe de lo que soy capaz.

La Reina dio dos pasos atrás y tragó saliva disimuladamente. Regina seguía recta, de brazos cruzados ante ella y sin ninguna muestra de miedo. La Reina Malvada sabía que no había nada más peligroso que una persona que ya había decidido su final y no temía nada. Se irguió y miro retadora a Regina, después simplemente asintió.

Dos horas después, camino de Nueva York…

Era fácil desaparecer cuando todas las miradas estaban puestas en la salvadora y en su estúpido pómulo. No le había llevado mucho tiempo preparar la maleta, ni siquiera pudo despedirse de Henry, porque el chico estaba con Emma en el hospital, pero aunque hubiera podido tampoco lo habría intentado. Era mejor que nadie supiese nada, ni siquiera a donde se dirigía. Miró nerviosa a su acompañante, que descansaba la frente en el cristal de su puerta y parecía dormir. Tener que hacer un viaje de unas cuantas horas al lado de su parte malvada era realmente incomodo, porque era como ver todas tus imperfecciones desde fuera. Suspiró e intento relajar la tensión mantenida desde que ambas habían subido al coche.

Esperaba que Harumi viviese aun en Nueva York y que estuviese dispuesta a ayudarlas. Sería difícil convencerla, pero no imposible…

 _Reino de Oriente, hace muchos años…_

 _Su avaricia la había llevado hasta muy lejos de su hogar, en busca de más poder. Sólo dos de sus mejores hombres le acompañaban. Uno de ellos caminaba a pie junto a su caballo. El otro iba delante de ella, a lomos del suyo. Acababan de entrar en zona boscosa cuando el soldado que iba delante de la Reina cayó al suelo atravesado por una flecha. El otro soldado tomó su escudo y se protegió con él evitando que una flecha se alojase en su torso. Automáticamente la Reina hizo aparecer una bola de fuego en su mano, dispuesta a dispararla contra la amenaza. Alerta, descendió de su caballo rápido para evitar ser un blanco fácil. Una voz que ordenaba el alto al fuego se oyó entre la maleza._

 _Un joven de rasgos orientales apareció detrás de un árbol. Debía tener unos 16 años y sonreía con autosuficiencia y seguridad._

 _-Dame un motivo para no matarte.- Dijo amenazadora la Reina._

 _El chico no dijo nada, solo blandió el látigo que llevaba en su mano derecha y segundos después, las manos de la Reina Malvada estaban atadas y carecían de ninguna magia. El chico arqueo una ceja divertido._

 _-¿Es suficiente motivo, bruja?.- Preguntó con burla. Como única respuesta, ella torció el gesto disgustada, intentando zafarse, pero cuanto más se movía, más se apretaba el látigo alrededor de sus muñecas.- No sé si sabes que estas tierras me pertenecen y nadie puede pisarlas si no soy yo, alguien de mi familia o mis sirvientes._

 _\- Busco al Dragón.- La reina se irguió con orgullo ante aquel niño que la desafiaba con la mirada, atravesándola con suspicacia con sus ojos negros._

 _-No existe nadie aquí con dicho nombre… solo eres una bruja y no muy buena.- Murmuró el chico con indiferencia, luego agito el mango del látigo y liberó las manos de la Reina, para después aprisionar su cuello._

 _El cuero se apretaba contra su garganta y cuanto más se retorcía más lo hacía. Empezaban a quemarle los pulmones, se asfixiaba y el ansia por respirar empezaba a ser apremiante. Tenía que salir de allí, tenía que vencer a aquel estúpido niño… pero ya sentía como se adormilaban sus ojos y estaba a punto de desmayarse cuando el látigo se retiró de su cuello y ella calló de rodillas inhalando bocanadas de aire de forma frenética._

 _-¡Ya basta, Hiro!._

 _Aunque La Reina aun intentaba hacer llegar el aire a sus pulmones, todavía estaba consciente y era capaz de oír la voz de una mujer. Levantó su rostro cuando unas dulces manos la tomaron de la barbilla. Los ojos de la Reina la estudiaron en profundidad. Era una joven increíblemente hermosa, con rasgos que ella no había visto antes en ninguna persona, salvo en Blancanieves. Como el chico, tenía rasgos orientales, la piel más blanca que la de la propia Blancanieves, pero el color de sus ojos era de un extraño azul con tintes violetas y su boca era gruesa y pequeña. El pelo negro como el ébano, caía sobre sus hombros de forma despreocupada. Llevaba puesto un kimono blanco y una capa morada que caía a cada lado de sus hombros._

 _-Disculpe a mi Hermano, es demasiado impetuoso.- Le dirigió una mirada de reproche al muchacho que esquivó molesto.- Soy Harumi.- Dijo a continuación, sonriendo y ofreciéndole la mano con amabilidad a la reina._

Presente, Nueva York…

El tráfico de Nueva York era estresante y consabidamente continuo, si a eso le añadimos que había ciclistas por todas partes no era extraño que Regina, mareada, decidiera aparcar en el primer lugar libre que vio en un barrio residencial. La señal del GPS indicaba que el lugar que buscaban no andaba demasiado lejos de allí.

Mientras andaban por la calle, prácticamente gemelas y muy parecidas en la forma de vestir, llamaban inevitablemente la atención a todos los viandantes.

-Esta ropa es aburrida.-Murmuró la Reina malvada mirando con desprecio sus prendas.

-Te encanta llamar la atención.- Le espetó Regina sin desviar la mirada del gps. – Y eso es lo que menos nos interesa aquí.

\- Me gusta gustar, no es ningún crimen. – Dijo la Reina encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa pícara.

-Ya lo he comprobado. – Se paró en seco y enfrentó con el ceño fruncido a su yo malvado.- ¿Todavía no comprendo por qué Emma?

-Te gusta, bueno… nos gusta.- Matizó.- Bebí demasiado y no estoy acostumbrada a los mejunjes de este lugar espantoso.- Dijo asqueada. – Y me pareció divertido y apetecible. Llevaba años conteniendo ese deseo.

-¿Qué deseo?.- Chilló espantada Regina.

-A mi no me engañas.- La Reina sonrió socarrona. – Estas loca por ella casi desde el primer día, aunque confundiste un poco los sentimientos… bueno, yo te confundí, soy demasiado orgullosa.-Dijo con un mohín.

-No me gusta Swan.- Dijo con la voz trémula.

-¡Qué capacidad de convencimiento!.- Puso los ojos en blanco.- Querida, soy tú, no puedes tener secretos conmigo, pero veo que el orgullo es mutuo. Lástima que lo de ella no sea cuestión de orgullo y que esté loca por ese estúpido pirata.- Dijo maliciosa.

-Me da igual todo lo que tenga que ver con la señorita Swan. – Dijo Regina con frialdad, volviendo a mirar el gps y echando a andar.

-Tú preguntaste, querida.- Contestó divertida siguiéndola.

Continuara….


	13. Chapter 13

Derechos: No son mios.

 **Harumi II**

 _ **El Reino de Oriente, hace muchos años…**_

 _La noche caía sobre la aldea y la Reina observaba aquel horizonte nuevo desde la ventana de su también nueva habitación, con genuino interés. Tal vez en un futuro le interesarían aquellas tierras._

 _Había comido con aquella extraña chica, su, igualmente, extraño tío y su hermano el imbécil y a parte de algunas preguntas sobre su procedencia, el silencio fue lo que imperó durante toda la noche._

 _No habían pasado desapercibidas para la Reina las muchas miradas de Harumi y sus sonrojos cada vez que la pillaba. Regina se sentía curiosa sobre aquella chica. Era calmada, de gestos lentos y lánguidos. Sonreía dulcemente como si solo conociera la inocencia. El corazón de la reina comenzó a latir rápido al recordar sus pequeños labios. Regina tenía la tonta sensación de que besarla sería como comer una fresa._

 _Se oyeron unos golpes tras la puerta y ella hizo un gesto desinteresado para que ésta se abriese con su magia._

 _-Perdona que le moleste, majestad, quería saber si estaba todo bien.- Harumi estaba parada en el marco de la puerta, mirando al suelo._

 _\- Todo perfecto.- La chica asintió sin levantar la vista y se dispuso a cerrar la puerta mientras Regina la miraba intrigada. - ¡Espera!_

 _-¿Sí?.- Y levantó su rostro para mirar a la Reina._

 _-¿Has escuchado hablar del Dragón?.- Le preguntó_

 _-No.- Contestó la chica volviendo a bajar su mirada negando renuente mientras cerraba la puerta sin más._

 _-¡Pero espera!.- Frunció los labios disgustada, no le gustaba que la dejaran a medias._

 **Nueva York (Morada del Dragón) en la actualidad…**

Golpeaba la mesa insistentemente con sus dedos, mientras Regina y Harumi se miraban intensamente.

-Queréis dejaros de miraditas, por favor… no tengo todo el día. – La reina bufó exasperada.

\- Ignórala.- Murmuró Regina seria.

-¿Qué… que queréis?.- La mirada de Harumi iba de una a otra, cautelosa.

-Te buscábamos a ti.-Explicó Regina,.- Pero no esperábamos encontrarte aquí.

-¿Qué tal está tu maestro?.- La sonrisa de malicia de la Reina era amplia.

-Muerto, gracias a ti.- Contestó la joven con tranquilidad.- Pero nuestra ley prohíbe alterar con tu muerte el orden natural.

-Cuan afortunada soy.- Contestó la reina con sarcasmo.

\- Vayamos al grano, sé lo que pretendéis, pero no será fácil.

-¿Entonces nos ayudarás?.-Preguntó Regina esperanzada.

-Os ayudaré.- Dijo asintiendo con el rostro impasible.-Pero solo porque alterasteis el orden natural al separaros. –Su mirada de reproche se detuvo breves segundos en la de Regina, que la esquivó avergonzada.- Nunca debemos huir de nosotros mismos, sino aceptar nuestra oscuridad.

 _ **El Reino de Oriente, hace muchos años…**_

 _La Reina despertó asustada con el ruido de unas campanas. Estaba adormilada, pero el olor a quemado la alteró de repente. Había humo dentro de su habitación y fuera se oían pasos que iban y venían rápidos. La puerta se abrió repentinamente y la figura de Harumi hizo presencia alterada._

 _-Levantese, Hiagor está aquí.- Dijo muy seria._

 _La Reina se incorporó de la cama. El rostro de Harumi se enrojeció vivamente al observarla de arriba abajo y Regina se dio cuenta de que llevaba puesto solo un camisón. Se sintió halagada por aquella mirada de deseo, pero fingió una cara de hastío y con una floritura se vistió mágicamente._

 _-Perdona.- Harumi bajó su rostro avergonzada.- No quería irrumpir así… pero estamos en peligro…_

 _-No pasa nada, ¿quiés es Hiagor?.- La Reina preguntó mientras la seguía por los pasillos de la casa._

 _-Por aquí.- Señaló a la izquierda.- Es mi padre, el emperador.- Explicó a continuación._

 _\- ¿Y qué quiere?.- Preguntó Regina crispada._

 _-¿No es obvio?.-La joven la miró con las cejas alzadas pero sin detenerse.- Cuando nosotros solo éramos unos niños, mi padre emprendió la conquista de otros reinos, ávido de poder. Estuve casi diez años sin verle. Nuestro tío, Long Ryu fue nuestro tutor durante su ausencia….- paró de hablar y dudó sin seguir.- Cuando mi padre regresó, reclamó durante años lo único que no podía poseer…_

 _\- A vosotros.- Averiguó Regina._

 _-Hiagor ha declarado una guerra eterna a mi tío; la venganza le ciega y ha perdido la cabeza y a su familia por culpa de su estúpida ansia de venganza._

 _\- Puedo entenderlo.- Murmuró Regina._

 _Harumi no la oyó porque estaba alterada mirando al cielo. Estaban paradas en el patio de la casa. Harumi mantenía una mano delante de Regina, con intención de protegerla del enorme dragón verde que escupía fuego a diestro y siniestro. Muchas casas de la aldea habían salido ardiendo y los aldeanos corrían de un lado para otro con cubos de agua._

 _Regina no supo muy bien por qué lo hizo, quizás para protegerse a sí misma o tal vez… no. Lo cierto es que usó su magia y atacó el dragón. El monstruo sorprendido al encontrar resistencia, huyó y desapareció en la lejanía, con un gruñido que le puso la piel de gallina._

 _-¡No!.- Oyó que alguien gritaba cuando aun disfrutaba de su éxito, orgullosa. - ¡No, no, no!.- Long Ryu se detuvo furibundo frente a ella. Estaba realmente molesto y fruncía el ceño mirando a la reina._

 _\- ¿Qué demonios te pasa, viejo inútil? Salvé tu puñetera aldea y ¿así me lo agradeces?._

 _-No debió hacerlo.- Contestó el hombre más calmado. Luego se marchó murmurando en dirección a donde se encontraban algunos aldeanos._

 _-No lo puedo creer.- Exclamó Regina indignada._

 _-No le culpes, hace un par de años mi tío luchó contra "eso". Lo dejó mal herido y su asedio desapareció durante unos meses. Poco después regresó, más agresivo que nunca, ansiando conseguir su venganza. – Se recogió el cabello y animó a Regina a que la siguiera.-Mató a la única hija de Ryu._

 _-No imagino lo que debió sentir como padre, pero si lo que se siente tras sufrir una pérdida.- La muchacha se detuvo, para observarla con curiosidad._

 _\- Desde que ha llegado no he dejado de admirarla. Es usted una mujer fuerte, no lo dudo, porque está aquí, sinónimo de que logró superar esa pérdida.- La carcajada de Regina asustó a la propia Harumi y a algunos aldeanos que estaban cerca. Harumi la miró molesta.-¿Qué le hace tanta gracia? ¿Se ríe de mis sentimientos?_

 _\- No querida.- Dijo con una sonrisa triste.-Me rio de su inocencia.- Observó el ceño fruncido de la joven y su gesto indignado, con placer. Sin pararse a pensarlo, su mano colocó un mechón de pelo que caía rebelde en su mejilla, detrás de la oreja con delicadeza, sin que Regina pudiera apartar los ojos de los de la joven mientras lo hacía. No retiró la mano, sino que acarició su mejilla y detuvo el dedo pulgar en la comisura de aquellos pequeños y sonrosados labios. La Reina tenía la boca seca, pero su corazón latía con tanta vehemencia, que cuando la mano de Harumi se posó encima de la suya, tuvo que alejarse de ella. – Voy a dormir.- dijo con un gesto repentinamente más serio._

 _-¿Por qué huye?. – Regina andaba hacia la casa con intención de irse a la cama de nuevo, mientras Harumi la seguía._

 _-Deje de seguirme.- Le murmuró entre dientes muy molesta. Se sentía agobiada, turbada por sus propios sentimientos._

 _-Pero dígame…_

 _-¡Basta!.- Regina se paró en seco. La joven de detuvo. Regina seguía dándole la espalda y algo en su figura y en su silencio, hizo que se estremeciera. Se volvió lentamente, su rostro estaba ensombrecido y había una mueca de disgusto en su boca.-Jamás superaré su pérdida.- Murmuró con frialdad entre dientes.- Estoy viva gracias a mi deseo de venganza, he podido cambiar mi destino y ser poderosa. Si vieras a cuentos inocentes he matado en nombre de mi venganza, a cuentos manipulé, traicioné o engañé cruelmente…._

 _\- Sé que eres buena persona…._

 _-Y tu demasiado inocente.- Le espetó molesta.-En mi reino no solo soy reina… me llaman la Reina Malvada._

 **Nueva York (Morada del Dragón) en la actualidad…**

El hechizo para unirlas en un mismo cuerpo había resultado exitoso solo en parte. Ahora tocaba que ambas lucharan y ver cuál era la que triunfaba. Harumi había decidido contenerla atándola a los pies de la cama. El proceso había sido doloroso a ojos de Harumi, pero ahora la Reina descansaba en el suelo plácidamente.

Cuando finalmente despertó un par de horas después, la joven se asustó al oírla clamar improperios y quejarse con rabia… para pocos segundos después hablarle con calma. La batalla en su mente había comenzado. Ambas partes, malvada y bondadosa, lidiaban por salir a la superficie y mantener el control.

Los días fueron pasando y Harumi se convirtió en una espectadora silenciosa llena de compasión por aquella mujer que se retorcía de dolor y perdía el conocimiento, como todas las anteriores veces en que el mal intentaba apoderarse de su mente, pero hoy, algo era diferente. Los demás días se retorcía durante horas y lloraba e incluso le pedía ayuda con los ojos vidriosos, pero hoy, hoy Regina se había retorcido breves minutos antes de que un fogonazo ambarino saliera de ella, luego se quedó en silencio, calmada.

-¿Regina?.- Preguntó la joven dudando si acercarse o no a ella. Finalmente lo hizo y posó una mano en su hombro para llamar su atención. Regina levantó su cabeza con una sonrisa calmada.

\- Lo conseguí.- Murmuró sorprendida.

-¿Qué ha pasado?.- Harumi siguió mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

\- Era tan fácil… Si hubiese sabido que era así de fácil me habría evitado mucho sufrimiento.- murmuró Regina

-¿Qué quieres decir?.- Interrogó la jovencita.

-La clave era… es… el amor.- Dijo con cierta mueca de hastío.- El amor de Henry y de los demás me hizo más poderosa que ella. – Se adelantó a explicar al ver que Harumi la observaba ahora con las cejas alzadas.

\- ¿Henry, es tu esposo?.- Preguntó Harumi con una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa mientras comenzaba a desatar a Regina.

\- Henry es mi hijo.- sentenció orgullosa, mientras se masajeaba las muñecas doloridas.

-¿Y su padre?.- Interrogó Harumi.

-No… Henry es adoptado, pero tiene un padre y una madre biológicos, por supuesto. – Se adelantó a explicar, mientras se incorporaba.- El padre falleció, pero no fue una gran perdida.-Dijo moviendo una mano en el aire para restarle importancia.- Era un inútil.-Aclaró con tranquilidad. Luego se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir y se encogió de hombros mirando avergonzada a Harumi.- Lo siento, vuelvo a tener mi humor cínico y sádico.

\- ¿Y su madre biológica?.- Inquirió Harumi, siguiendo a Regina hasta el baño.

\- ¿Qué pasa con ella?.- Preguntó Regina molesta y a la defensiva.

-Uhh, eso es que no os lleváis muy bien.- Dijo divertida al ver su cara.

-Me llevaría mejor con ella si no existiera.- Dijo un tono más alto de lo habitual.

-¿Y por qué te has puesto colorada?.- Inquirió Harumi observándola con curiosidad.

\- De rabia, claro, ¿de qué iba a ser si no?. Me corroe la furia cuando pienso en ella. – Aclaro con frialdad y levantando el puño para darle énfasis. Pero Harumi sabía leer en sus ojos y estos brillaban.

-¿Te gusta?.- Le inquirió ocultando prudentemente las ganas de reir cuando observó la cara que se le había quedado a la ex – reina.

\- Por supuesto que no, ¿qué tonterías dices?. – Hizo un gesto de asco con su boca.

\- Pues no te creo.

-Pues da igual, eso ahora da igual… me muero por volver a Storybrook.

-¿Estás segura? Acabas de recuperarte, ella podría volver a intentarlo.

-Ya sé como vencerla… no te preocupes.

-Pero, deberías descansar.

-No estoy cansada. Mi coche está abajo, aparcado. Ire a buscarlo y conduciré hasta allí.

-¿Piensas conducir todos esos kilómetros, sin haber descansado antes?.- Harumi negó.- Haremos algo mejor, abriré un portal lo suficientemente grande para que pases con el coche.

-¿Puedes hacer eso?.

-Por supuesto, querida.- Dijo con la nariz encogida y sonrisa picara.

Continuara…


	14. Chapter 14

DerechoS: No son mios.

 **Acoso**

Dos días ignorándola ya eran más que suficientes para Emma. Era sábado noche y estaba casi todo el pueblo reunido en la casa de los Charming celebrando la noche de Halloween. Bueno, quizás no todo el pueblo, pero a juicio de Emma, había bastante gente allí.

Había intentado ver y hablar con la alcaldesa en más de una ocasión, pero Regina siempre ponía alguna excusa para desaparecer, pero hoy no tendría posibilidades de hacerlo. Emma no lo permitiría, aprovecharía un momento en el que le fuera imposible escapar y ese fue la cena.

La morena iba disfrazada de profesora zombi, con gafas de pasta y vestido demasiado corto, cuyo escote era infinito. Parece que había sido idea de Henry pero Emma perdía la maldita concentración cuando la miraba.

Emma en cambio, llevaba un poco elaborado traje de Indiana Jones, era lo más fácil y podría ir vestida de pantalón, como a ella le gustaba.

Se había asegurado su asiento junto a Regina durante la cena, cosa que a ésta no pareció gustarle demasiado.

Cenaron ambas en silencio, escuchando las anécdotas que contaban los demás y simulando que se ignoraban. Pero, durante el postre, la mano de Emma se acercó a la espalda de Regina descubierta. Con cierta timidez, un dedo se paseó delineando la columna vertebral de la morena, provocando que se le pusiera la piel de gallina. Regina tomó aire y lo soltó cuando la caricia se detuvo. Emma se acercó a ella, tensa pero divertida.

-¿Te incomodo?.- Le susurró muy cerca de su oído. Como respuesta solo recibió una mirada intimidatoria de la morena.

Desafiando a Regina, Emma continuó con su mano, a escondidas, acariciando su espalda y Regina no podía evitar tomar aire cada vez que sus dedos se desviaban demasiado hacia abajo. Emma la estaba torturando, seguía con su juego que era más bien un acoso insoportable para Regina, que debía aguantar las ganas de estamparla contra la pared y besarla delante de todos sin importar más que la boca de Emma cuyos labios estaban curvados con una sonrisa de satisfacción muda.

-Si continuas, te corto la mano.- Murmuró amenazante en el oído de Emma.

La rubia sabía que aquella era una amenaza vana y sonrió para sí misma con tanta seguridad que Regina, que la observaba de reojo, aparto molesta la mano de la rubia con un disimulado gesto, que sin embargo llamó la atención de Snow.

-¿Ocurre algo, Regina?.- La pregunta de Snow la tomó desprevenida y se sonrojó sin querer, ante la carcajada que Emma intentó disimular bajo una tos.-¿La comida no ha sido de tu agrado?.- Snow la miró preocupada.

-Sí, está todo muy bueno. Disculpadme.- Se levantó con una sonrisa obligada.-Necesito ir al baño un momento.- La morena desapareció por el pasillo.

-Pues yo creo que algo le ha sentado mal.- Musito Snow ignorante de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Así que no se extrañó cuando Emma se ofreció para ir a ver si se encontraba bien.

Regina se miró al espejo durante un minuto antes de ver el reflejo de Emma en él. La tensión entre ambas era evidente, sus ojos se descubrieron anhelantes. Emma la observó como si bebiera de cada poro de su piel. Su traje rojo era demasiado corto… y el escote que había elegido Regina, llegaba hasta su ombligo, cosa que tenía a Emma enferma de deseo. Se detuvo en mirar sus hombros y su espalda descubierta, y salivó deseando morderlos.

-Emma…

Regina gimió asustada, pensando en cómo podría detener a la rubia si intentaba sobrepasar los límites de la amistad. Sabía que Emma la deseaba, estaba claro a juzgar por sus caricias en la mesa y la mirada lasciva que le estaba dedicando en este momento, pero no podía perdonarla… se había sentido como una estúpida y le había mentido descaradamente aprovechándose de ella y de su confianza, además no podía ignorar el hecho de que todo era producto de la poción, a pesar de que la rubia pensaba que no estaba hechizada.

Pero Emma tenía esa mirada perdida, lujuriosa y seductora, y Regina sabía que algo iba a pasar, así que antes de que fuera demasiado tarde se dispuso a marcharse. Ni siquiera le dio tiempo a volverse cuando Emma la acorralo con su cuerpo contra el lavabo. Regina contuvo la respiración, tremendamente excitada al sentir a Emma, dominante como se mostraba y tan segura, contra su espalda. La obligó con un leve mordisco en su nuca a tenderse sobre la plataforma del lavabo. Las manos de Emma apretaron sus muslos y subieron frenéticas, levantando el traje de Regina, hasta llegar a su culo, que Emma apretó descaradamente. Regina no pudo evitar gemir, a pesar de que le daba rabia que Emma la doblegara con tanta facilidad e intentó huir, pero la sheriff la tomó del pelo y la miró con lujuria dominante a través del gran espejo. Quería domar a Regina, la sola idea la hacía enloquecer y su entrepierna se humedecía alarmantemente. Mordió su nuca una y otra vez, deseando verla encogerse de deseo antes sus caricias. Regina tenía los ojos cerrados y la boca entreabierta por la excitación. Cuando la lengua de Emma se enredaba en su nuca, era como si todas sus terminaciones nerviosas fueran a parar a ese punto. Gimió, ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que lo había hecho.

Sus gemidos eran música para Emma, quien sentía su entrepierna latir con cada uno de ellos. Imaginar que Regina le hablaba mientras follaban la excitaba más que ninguna otra cosa que pudiera imaginar, ya lo había hecho antes, pero había sido su lado malvado. Se preguntaba la sheriff si ahora que ambas partes volvían a estar en el mismo cuerpo, Regina tendría esa capacidad, si sería capaz de hablarle sucio. Pero la joven Reina era refinada, había tenido una educación estricta… y hasta ahora siempre había sido silenciosa. No se rebajaría a vulgaridades. No obstante, Emma estaba obsesionada con la idea de oírla decir algo.

Sin más preámbulos, una de sus manos apretó el pecho de la morena, y con una inusitada pericia que Regina no se creía, lo liberó totalmente… probablemente había roto con ello su sujetador, pero después de sentir los dedos de Emma en su entrepierna húmeda, Regina olvidó todo y se dedicó solo a sentir como la salvadora ejecutaban una danza lenta y tortuosa con su clítoris. Probablemente también era capaz de romper sus braguitas.

-¡Emma… deja de hacer… eso…!.- Regina expulso aire, y se sonrojó cuando sintió que sus piernas temblaban. Era una extraña sensación esa, la de sentir que todo tu cuerpo temblaba sin control, pero también le hacía sentir frágil. En aquella postura solo podía ser una sumisa y no era justo que ella fuera la sometida después de que había sido Emma la causante de todo.

Se dio la vuelta, con una fuerza inusitada que sorprendió a Emma, que hizo un mohín como cuando a un niño pequeño le quitan su dulce favorito.

-Tú mereces que yo te someta.- Dijo Regina con un gesto desafiante, que no duró mucho cuando sus ojos se desviaron al escote de la rubia. Se había desabrochado por completo la camisa, pero aun la llevaba puesta sobre los hombros. Dejaba al descubierto un amplio escote y su sujetador color negro liso, y sus abdominales que Regina no pudo evitar acariciar distraída y Emma no pudo evitar gemir mientras lo hacía.

Emma, más relajada, también se atrevió a acariciar sus piernas y la parte interna de los muslos, mientras no le quitaba ojo a Regina. Su mirada era intensa y Regina sentía lava entre sus piernas cada vez que la miraba de aquella forma.

De igual manera, y aunque efectivamente Regina era silenciosa, su mirada gritaba muchas cosas: Emma entendía palabras como "Me encantas, me pones a mil, no puedo soportarlo y sobre todo… no pares".

-Deja… de mirarme… así.- Regina murmuró a duras penas, faltándole el aire por la excitación. Emma sonrió con picardía y Regina hizo un gesto de hastío llevando una mano a su cara para taparle los ojos, pero Emma aprovechó su gesto para tomar su mano y llevarse el dedo índice de la morena a la boca. Lo besó primero pero luego se lo metió en la boca sin dejar de mirar a la alcaldesa con aquella mirada que la volvía pervertida y fuera de control. Su lengua lamió el dedo de la alcaldesa y Regina pensó que si continuaba así, iba a correrse en poco tiempo. Las paredes de su sexo se encogían con cada lamida. Sus bragas estaban muy húmedas y cada roce de sus muslos era un tortuoso placer que deseaba ser liberado.

De repente, unos golpes en la puerta, las hizo separarse como dos imanes y con las respiraciones agitadas por la excitación.

-Chicas, ¿va todo bien?.- Snow preguntó preocupada.-¿Puedo pasar?

\- Está todo bien, yo ya salgo.- Emma la sujeto por la muñeca y le dedicó una mirada silenciosa que le rogaba que no se fuera. Pero al mirarla a los ojos, Regina se liberó molesta y abrió sin ni siquiera responderle. Snow se echó atrás para dejarla salir con media sonrisa aun preocupada.

-¿Seguro que estás bien?. Pareces indispuesta.- Dijo al ver los colores en su mejilla y la turbación que aparentaba.

\- Sí, solo estoy un poco agitada con tanta gente.- Y Regina agitó la mano en el aire restándole importancia.

Emma salió tras ella, y las tres fueron juntas hacia el salón.

-Emma hija, a ver si aprendemos a pintarnos los labios. – Le murmuro algo indignada viendo la mancha de carmín, justo debajo de su labio inferior. Snow le ayudó a quitarse la mancha con un pañuelo, pero algo la hizo detenerse con el ceño fruncido mientras lo hacía.

Continuará


	15. Chapter 15

**Derechos: No son míos.**

 **Regina tiene una amiga**

Jueves por la mañana. Regina yacía sobre la cama, aun adormilada y con una resaca de órdago. Su mirada estaba ausente, pero su mente daba saltos intranquila imaginando mil maneras distintas de hacer el amor y todas con la misma rubia irritante. En algunas de sus ensoñaciones, era Emma quien la besaba… en otras era ella misma quien solía rebelarse en sus propias fantasías tomando el control de éstas.

Le gustaba imaginarse castigando a la salvadora. Su mano derecha tomándola del pelo fuerte y motivándola con su seductora personalidad a bajar por su vientre con su lengua caliente hasta llegar justo al borde de sus braguitas. Siente un latigazo de placer mientras imagina la tórrida escena. La necesidad de sentirla en ese preciso momento se convierte en algo urgente e imposible de ignorar. Poseerla, volver a besar sus labios, tocar su pelo suave y su piel igualmente sedosa.

Luego su mente da un nuevo salto, trasladándose a un momento íntimo y dulce entre ellas. Se imagina una escena en la que ambas duermen, Regina bocabajo y Emma con la cabeza apoyada en su espalda mientras gira sus dedos a través su piel, alternando algún beso que otro.

¡Qué fácil y perfecto parece todo en sus fantasías! La realidad, sin embargo, es tan diferente… Llevan días sin verse. La llegada de Harumi, además, no ha hecho más que enrarecer la situación. Desde entonces, Emma se muestra distante, observadora y silenciosa. Cuando Regina ha coincidido con ella, a primeros de semana, solo le ha dado los buenos días por educación, pero no se ha molestado en entablar una conversación y solo comparten miradas llenas de expectación.

Recordó la última vez que hablaron, fue el mismo día que Harumi llegó al pueblo, con su infantil inocencia, su dulce presencia, alegre y curiosa. Todos en el pueblo la adoraban, todos menos Emma.

Cuatro días antes…

La puerta de Grannys se abrió para dejar paso a una Emma toda sonrisas. La vuelta de Regina era el motivo principal y el único a decir verdad, pero jamás lo admitiría. Se moría de ganas de volver a verla. El sábado, después de su encuentro en el baño, Regina se encargó exitosamente de esquivarla sin darle ninguna opción a hablar sobre lo que les estaba pasando. La verdad es que siempre se proponía mantener esa conversación, pero todas las veces acababa besándola, quizás porque era el único idioma en el que ambas se entendían perfectamente.

La sonrisa de Emma se evaporó cuando vio que alguien ocupaba su sitio habitual en la cafetería. Se trataba de una chica, de pelo largo, de un negro lustroso, que parecía hablar animadamente con Henry y Bella. Se acercó lentamente y aprovechó que aun no se habían percatado de su presencia, para estudiarla más de cerca. Tenía rasgos asiáticos, no demasiado marcados y ojos curiosamente claros. Pequeña y menuda pero con un porte regio que impulsaba a respetarla.

-Buenos días.- Saludó Emma obligándose a sonreír amistosamente a la desconocida que levantó la vista para mirarla directamente.

\- Hola mamá.- Contestó Henry dándole un beso en la mejilla. Luego señaló a la joven.- Mira, te quiero presentar a Harumi, del Reino de Oriente. -Emma le tendió una mano amistosa y una sonrisa que se volvió mueca de sorpresa cuando Henry aclaró quién era. – Es amiga de mamá.

\- Ahhh, es curioso, Regina siempre dice que no tiene amigos. – Dijo con suspicacia mientras miraba la reacción de la extraña.

\- Bueno, es una larga y antigua historia.- Aclaró Harumi sonriente.

En ese preciso momento, Regina abrió la puerta de Grannys. Como todos, estaba allí para desayunar, y no esperaba para nada encontrarse con Harumi, acompañada además por Bella, Henry y la maldita salvadora. A pesar de sus ganas de huir para no enfrentarse de nuevo a ella, la felicidad y la sorpresa de ver a su joven amiga no podía disimularlas.

-¡Harumi! ¿Qué haces aquí?.- Se acercó para darle un beso y un abrazo a la joven y luego achuchó a Henry. –Veo que ya conoces a mi hombrecito… buenos días Bella… Emma.- Le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa a la bibliotecaria e ignoró a Emma.

-He venido a ver cómo sigues. Estaba preocupada por ti. – Harumi la miró con dulzura y encogió la nariz, con un gesto hermosamente infantil que enterneció a la alcaldesa. Regina, a modo de respuesta, se limitó a apretar delicadamente el hombro de la joven para agradecer su preocupación.

-Estoy perfectamente gracias a ti.- Intercambiaron una disimulada sonrisa de complicidad.

Los gestos no escapaban a la atención de la rubia, como tampoco escapaban ningunas de las miradas amorosas que se dedicaban. No conocía de nada a aquella mujer menuda, pero extrañamente ya le tenía cierta inquina. Ahora que si se ponía a hacer memoria, no era la primera vez que se sentía así con respecto a alguien, ya le había pasado lo mismo con Campanilla y Maléfica, aunque en aquel entonces ella había deducido que era desconfianza.

-¿De qué os conocéis, mamá?.- Preguntó Henry con inocente curiosidad.

Ambas mujeres observaron al chico sin saber qué responder. La situación no hacía más que poner nerviosa e irritada a Emma.

-Pues verás, Henry, Harumi es la increíble persona que me ayudó en Nueva York. De no ser por ella…

-Yo solo hice posible la unión, tú hiciste todo el trabajo duro. –La interrumpió Harumi, acariciando la mejilla de la alcaldesa con demasiada ternura y confianza a ojos de Emma. Regina cerró los ojos, recordando cuan doloroso había sido todo. Luego tomó la mano de Harumi y la mantuvo entre las suyas. Alcanzó a ver los ojos de Emma que se salían de sus orbitas viendo sus manos unidas y sonrió disimuladamente.

\- ¿Y cómo has venido? ¿Tu equipaje?

\- No traigo mucho equipaje.- Contestó mirando una pequeña mochila que descansaba en la barra de la cafetería.- Solo vine para asegurarme de que todo iba bien.

-¿Cómo has venido hasta aquí?.- Preguntó Emma sin poder evitar un tono de disgusto.

\- A través de un portal.- Contestó con tranquilidad.

-Haru puede abrir portales, al igual que su tío y mentor, el dragón rojo.- Se adelantó a explicar Regina al ver las caras de extrañeza.

\- Es cierto, leí sobre una antigua leyenda que hablaba sobre cómo un rey fue obligado, para salvar a su mujer, a firmar un trato con un ser oscuro. A cambio, el oscuro le pidió que fuera su espía de por vida. Él podía abrir portales y viajar entre mundos en la forma de un dragón o en su forma mortal.

-¿Y qué pasó con él?.- Preguntó Henry curioso.

\- No recuerdo mucho más, lo siento Henry.- Se disculpó Bella sonrojada pero con una sonrisa inocente.

\- Se llamaba Hayao Ryu.- Habló Harumi pensativa.- Lo que pasó fue que cansado de ver morir a las personas que amaba, quiso hacer un nuevo trato con el oscuro. A cambio de que lo dejara envejecer como un ser normal y morir como tal, sus descendientes serían espías, los hijos de sus hijos, los hijos de estos y así sucesivamente hasta la eternidad.

\- ¿Entonces tú…?- Henry la miró extasiado.

-Sí Henry, pero además es una princesa.- Dijo Regina sonriendo a su hijo.

Emma no concebía cómo podía estar exponiendo a su hijo al peligro de estar cerca de aquella monstruosidad.

-¿Regina, podemos hablar… en privado?.- Preguntó Emma con un tono serio que hizo guardar silencio a todos.

\- ¿Ahora?.- La molestia era evidente en el gesto de su cara cuando la miró directamente.

-Sí, ahora.- La mueca de disgusto de Regina se convirtió en una de indignación. Emma encogió los hombros y sonrió falsamente.- ¿Por favor?

\- Vamos pues.- La morena echó a andar hacía el hall que había detrás del restaurante. Emma observó las caras de Henry, Bella y Harumi, los tres visiblemente consternados.

\- Disculpad un momento.- Dijo Emma.

Nada más llegar a su altura, Emma sabía que Regina estaba molesta. Tenía los brazos en jarra y el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué demonios quieres, Swan? Ha sido verte y empezar el dolor de cabeza.- dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Emma se paró cerca de ella y sus ojos se desviaron a sus labios, rojos como la sangre. ¿Qué demonios era lo que iba a decir?

-¡Swan! ¿qué pasa?.- Alzó la voz picando los dedos frente a ella para que despertara de su letargo.

\- Perdona…. Yo… yo quería comentarte…-Hizo una pausa breve.- ¿De qué la conoces?.- Preguntó sin poder evitar la injustificada desconfianza.

\- No te importa, pero además, esa misma pregunta se la acabo de responder a mi hijo.

-Nuestro hijo. Y a él le has contado la versión light, te conozco Regina. ¿No os conocisteis en Nueva York, me equivoco?

\- Vuelvo a repetirte que no es de tu incumbencia.

\- Sí cuando está mi hijo involucrado, ¿y si es tan peligrosa como Maléfica?, por ejemplo.- Argumentó Emma airada.

\- Nuestro hijo.- Le corrigió Regina, como ella había hecho antes. -¿Y de qué te sirve saber cómo nos conocimos?.- Preguntó cruzando los brazos con desgana. - ¿No sería mejor que me preguntaras si es buena o mala? Acabaríamos antes.

Emma no supo qué decir, solo se quedó frente a ella, abriendo y cerrando la boca sin que ésta emitiera palabra alguna.

-Es del bando de los héroes, puedes estar tranquila por tu hijo. Y si eso es todo, me marcho. – Regina hizo ademán de marcharse pero Emma la sujetó del brazo y tiro de ella. Acabaron una frente a la otra, demasiado cerca para soportarlo.

Emma no sabría decir quien se inclinó primero o si ambas lo hicieron al mismo tiempo, lo cierto es que se estaban besando de nuevo. Lo había estado deseando desde la cena del sábado, y a juzgar por los gemidos que escapaban de la garganta de Regina, ella también. Sin embargo, hizo un amago de resistirse, muy flojo. Regina sabía que tenía que parar, pero su cuerpo no respondía y la lengua de Emma pidiendo permiso para entrar en su boca, aun lo hacía más difícil.

Emma la apretó más contra su cuerpo, empujándola lentamente hasta la pared y haciéndola tropezar con ésta bruscamente. La tomó de las nalgas y Regina pegó un respingo pero no abrió los ojos, sino que enroscó sus piernas a su cintura. Emma solo pensaba en una palabra mágica, cama, necesitaba una cama. Pensó en dos opciones, por un lado cabía la posibilidad de que ambas desapareciesen y se apareciesen en la habitación de una de ellas; por otro, más rápida y segura, podían meterse en una de la habitaciones de Grannys. Mientras besaba el cuello de Regina, recordó que el pasillo llevaba a las habitaciones y cargando a la morena, probó con la primera puerta, la segunda… la tercera… pero no fue sino la última puerta la que se abrió para gozo de Emma.

Regina, sumida en un sopor, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de dónde estaban. Se sobresaltó un poco cuando la mano atrevida de la salvadora se aventuró entre sus piernas acariciando sus muslos solo cubiertos con las medias y gimió de anticipación.

Emma atisbó la cama a unos pasos de donde estaban, pretendía dejarla con suavidad sobre el colchón, pero tropezó torpemente con unas chanclas de hombre y ambas cayeron al suelo. En ese momento Regina fue consciente de lo que estaban a punto de hacer, se sonrojó vivamente y se incorporó quitándose el polvo. Si llegaba a ese punto, no habría marcha atrás.

-Tengo que irme.- Masculló con frialdad.

\- ¿Qué? ¡Espera, no me dejes aquí!.- gritó viéndola salir por la puerta.- No me dejes así…- Murmuró con una mano levantada en el aire y mirada de congoja.

Continuará…


	16. Chapter 16

**Derechos: No son mios.**

 **Libre de Hechizos**

Regina se vistió, decidida a encontrar la forma de deshacer el hechizo en el que estaba sumida Emma. Necesitaba que todos los acontecimientos de los últimos meses se fueran borrando de su mente y para ello tenían que acabar. Necesitaba esa normalidad en la que Emma se afanaba en desconfiar de ella y en la que ambas se solían ignorar… Aunque Regina sabía que ya nada sería igual, necesitaría borrar su memoria, la de Emma y la de aquellos que conocían su affaire, para que todo volviera a su cauce… Ya pensaría en ello más adelante, ahora la cuestión era lograr que Emma dejara de acosarla cada vez que se encontraban solas.

La situación era que Emma creía no estar bajo ningún hechizo y actuaba en consecuencia, mientras que Regina sabía que sí, y le paraba los pies, siempre huyendo de la escena… que era la mejor manera que sabía. Pero cada vez le resultaba más difícil controlarse y sabía que llegaría ese día en el que no podría detenerse.

En realidad estaba aterrada. Emma le gustaba más de lo que jamás habría pensado. Nunca se dio cuenta de que la tensión entre ellas tenía más que ver con el deseo que con el odio mutuo que siempre habían alardeado de sentir la una por la otra. La duda estaba en si a Emma podría pasarle lo mismo o solo estaba actuando bajo la influencia del hechizo.

Antes de ponerse a investigar y hacer una visita a Gold, necesitaba interrogar a alguien, alguien a quien no deseaba en absoluto despertar: La Reina Malvada.

Así que, aprovechando que estaba sola porque Henry había decidido llevar de compras a Harumi, Regina tomó asiento con cierto nerviosismo en el sofá del salón. Intentó relajarse y para ello, cerró los ojos y controló su respiración. Se quedo un rato con la mente en blanco, sin atreverse a profundizar, pero antes de que se diera cuenta y como si de un sueño se tratara, se vio a sí misma en una pequeña y lúgubre habitación, una habitación que ya conocía de sobra.

Recorrió con su mirada el lugar pero no había nadie más. Se quedó en silencio, a la espera de que La Reina Malvada hiciera acto de presencia, pero nada ocurrió. !Aparece, maldita zorra!pensó malhumorada.

-Bueno, bueno, bueno ¿pero a quién tenemos aquí y qué maneras son esas?.- Inquirió tremendamente divertida.

Los segundos de espera hasta que la vio aparecer ante ella fueron eternos para Regina, pero ahí estaba, impasible, sonriente y tranquila, vestida con un traje rojo ceñido y maquillada como solo la Reina Malvada sabía.

-Son las únicas maneras que te mereces.- Espetó con disgusto. La Reina soltó una carcajada que hizo pegar un respingo a Regina.

-¿Sabes qué? Te perdono. A fin de cuentas… soy yo misma la que te hace decir tales cosas.- Se encogió de hombros con verdadera picardía.

\- Créeme, no es plato de buen gusto para mí volver aquí y si he vuelto es por tu culpa. –Dijo Regina malhumorada y cruzando los brazos.

\- ¿En serio? Sé perfectamente por qué estás aquí. Recuerda que soy tu… bueno, una parte de ti, bastante influyente, debo decir.- Regina la desafió con la mirada intentando que la Reina siguiera hablando. – Sé que es por la rubia.- Sentenció la Reina poniendo los ojos en blanco.- Y por ese impresionante hechizo potenciador que la tiene atontada.

\- Sólo quiero ayudarla…. Es lo que hacen los héroes…

-No me vengas con el cuento del héroe sacrificado.- Rugió la Reina molesta.- Puedo oír lo que piensas.- Hizo una pausa dramática que fue interrumpida por Regina.

\- Espera, ¿has dicho "potenciador"?.- La reina sonrió misteriosa y en silencio.- ¿Y por qué solo tú puedes oír lo que pienso?.- Murmuró irritada señalándola acusadora.

\- Decide, porque solo contestaré una pregunta.

\- ¿Qué es eso de hechizo potenciador?.- Preguntó Regina al instante, sin dudarlo.

\- Hechizo de amor potenciador. – Le corrigió la Reina con cierto deje de orgullo en su voz.- Un hechizo que yo misma elaboré, perfecto excepto por un motivo de peso.

-¿Cuál?.- Regina suspiró sabiendo que el motivo de peso no le iba a gustar.

\- El hechizo solo potencia los sentimientos más enterrados, aquellos que negamos o en los que ni siquiera nos atrevemos a pensar. – Regina enarcó las cejas.- Pero… el contrahechizo no solo elimina sus efectos, también borra todo lo que acontece a causa del hechizo de la mente de la persona hechizada. Por si no lo has entendido y a modo de resumen, le gustas… pero tu querida Emma no recordará absolutamente nada. Será como si nunca hubiese ocurrido para ella.

\- ¿Y yo, también olvidaré?.- Preguntó esperanzada.

-No, querida, he dicho para ella. De no ser así, no resultaría divertido. - Se echó a reír estrepitosamente ante la cara de ira de Regina. – Siempre puedes usar tu magia para borrar tu memoria también. – Sugirió burlona.

\- ¿Con qué ingredientes?, entre tú y Hyde acabasteis con todas mis reservas mágicas. – Se quejó.

\- Gold tiene ingredientes suficientes para una dosis.

\- ¿Por qué me ayudas?.- Frunció las cejas desconcertada.

\- Porque yo soy tú, así que deseo lo mismo que deseas tu.

\- ¿Y el contrahechizo para Emma?. – Preguntó preocupada.

\- Bastará con que lo invoques, yo me encargaré de que llegue a tus manos.- Sonrió misteriosa.

\- ¿Cómo sé que no mientes, que no es otro de tus trucos y solo pretendes envenenar a Emma, por ejemplo?.

\- Siempre puedes probarlo tú primero.- Su sonrisa se ensanchó hasta estallar en otra de sus carcajadas y desaparecer.

Alguien la llamaba.

-¿Mamá?.- Henry estaba inclinado mirándola, asustado.

\- Henry, ya estás aquí.- Corroboró. –Vaya, me quedé dormida, ¿qué hora es?.

-Las 2. Un poco tarde y, por cierto, Harumi se quedó esperándonos en Grannys.- Regina puso cara de sorpresa.- Habíamos quedado para almorzar, mamá, ¿recuerdas?. Como vi que no venías ni contestabas al teléfono, me preocupé y vine a buscarte.

-¿Ya es esa hora? Perdona cielo, no duermo muy bien últimamente.- Se excusó masajeándose la frente.

-No te preocupes mamá, sé que has tenido un par de semanas complicadas. – Le tendió una mano para ayudarla a levantarse.- Vamos.

Restaurante Café La abuelita

Harumi se sentía muy divertida y entretenida observando a los habitantes de aquel pueblo. Todos eran amables, con sus peculiares matices, pero todos parecías guardar un secreto sobre el tormento de sus vidas. Algunos tenían una mirada triste, aunque sonreían; otros permanecían callados, enfrascados en sus peculiares preocupaciones o en la lectura de algún libro; y estaban aquellos que conversaban animadamente y felices con sus parejas o amigos. Había un hombre, estaba sentado en una de las mesas más lejanas, quizás ocultándose de miradas curiosas como la de ella misma. Iba peculiarmente vestido, como un pirata y hasta tenía un garfio. Sus ojos estaban tristes y su ceño constantemente fruncido y removía su comida mirándola con desgana.

Mientras Harumi lo observaba, la puerta de Grannys sonó, anunciando la visita de otro cliente. El hombre levantó la vista y sus ojos se abrieron con demasiadas emociones reflejadas en ellos. Su mirada estaba por encima de ella.

-Hola.- Harumi levantó la vista al oir el saludo y se sorprendió al ver a Emma. Jamás le había vuelto a hablar desde el día de su primer encuentro.

-Hola.- Respondió con seriedad. Lo cierto es que Emma no le gustaba mucho o quizás era que no habían apenas hablado.

\- ¿Te importa si me siento contigo?.- Preguntó Emma con demasiada tranquilidad y naturalidad.

\- Ehh… bueno, estoy esperando a Henry y a Regina, pero puedes unirte a nosotros si quieres, supongo que a Henry le encantará almorzar con sus dos madres y supongo que a Regina no le importará.

Emma no dijo nada, se limitó a sentarse con parsimonia. Luego sonrió a la joven y frunció el ceño.

-Perdona el atrevimiento, pero ¿qué edad tienes?.- Le preguntó Emma.

\- No te preocupes… ¿mi edad real o mi edad aparente?.- Preguntó divertida encogiendo su adorable nariz y sonriendo dulcemente.

\- Ambas, supongo.- Emma sonrió amablemente de vuelta.

\- Tengo 63 años.-Sonrió con timidez.- Pero mi proceso de envejecimiento se detuvo cuando tenía 26 años. – Emma enarcó las cejas de forma interrogativa y la animó para que se explicará levantando la mano.- Algunos años después de que la Reina Malvada invocara su hechizo, el mismo que tú rompiste, un ser malvado viajó a este mundo, tenía un trato con la Reina y debía acabar contigo a la menor oportunidad.

\- ¿Conmigo?, pues está claro que no lo consiguió.

\- Su nombre… era Hiagor. Era mi padre y también un poderoso dragón. Hubiera terminado con tu vida si le hubiese dado tiempo a encontrarte, pero mi tío y yo lo encontramos antes.

\- ¿Cómo es posible que hiciera un trato con Regina si estaba en Storybrook?.

-Nuestra familia tiene la habilidad de abrir portales desde cualquier mundo, sea o no mágico. Siempre hemos sido espías, trabajando para algún ser oscuro. Mi tío fue el primero en revelarse de ese yugo. Mi padre era demasiado cobarde.- Harumi bajó los ojos con tristeza.- Soy la única Ryu viva.

\- Perdona, no quería entristecerte… Regina nunca me habló de esto. – Sus ojos brillaron con algo de rencor. - ¿De qué la conoces, por cierto?.- Preguntó.

\- Pensé que Regina te lo habría contado.

\- No nos hemos visto mucho últimamente. – Se excusó Emma.

\- Bueno, fue hace mucho tiempo. Regina era aun joven, su amado Daniel ya había muerto y empezaba sus primeros escarceos con la magia negra, influida por el oscuro, quien le habló del Dragón Rojo, mi tío.-Emma asintió, dando a entender que lo conocía.- Viajo hasta nuestro reino. Estuvo un tiempo alojándose en la casa de mi tío y le hizo frente a Hiagor… quien nos atacaba de vez en cuando.- La puerta de Grannys se cerró de un portazo, haciendo que ambas saltaran. Curiosamente el chico que parecía un pirata ya no estaba allí.- Yo pensé que estaba de nuestro lado y así lo fue. Pasábamos mucho tiempo juntas y me enamoré como una niña que era.- Hizo un alto para observar a Emma quien tenía las cejas levantadas y los ojos abiertos como platos. – Tranquila, no pasó nada entre nosotras. Ella nos traicionó, se unió a Hiagor, que se apoderó del Reino y con su plan, arrastró a mi hermano. – Los ojos de Harumi brillaban de la emoción.

\- ¿Por qué no me extraña?. Es lo que la Reina Malvada hace, acabar con familias enteras. – Murmuró entre dientes. – Lo que no entiendo es cómo eres su amiga.

\- Tengo entendido que la Reina Malvada también destrozó a tu familia… y sin embargo sois amigas. Yo siempre supe su destino, la ame porque sabía que aunque no era una buena persona, era capaz de grandes actos de bondad propios de la heroína que algún día llegaría a ser.

-¿Aun la sigues… ya sabes… amando?.- La pregunta era demasiado intimida teniendo en cuenta que apenas se conocían, pero también era verdad que Harumi le había contado parte de su vida.

La pregunta no fue respondida porque la puerta de Grannys volvió a sonar, dando paso a Henry y a Regina tras él.

Harumi les hizo una seña con la mano para llamar su atención. Miró a Emma contenta, pero la rubia estaba seria y tensa. Quizás había contado demasiado, pensó preocupada.

Regina, aunque saludó a Harumi con una sonrisa amable y se disculpó por la tardanza, también parecía tensa. Así que cuando Henry fue a pedir, ella decidió acompañarlo para dejarlas un rato a solas.

Xxxx

Regina sabía que era ahora o nunca. Solo debía invocar el contrahechizo y lo tendría en sus manos.

-Eh, ¿qué tal todo?.- Preguntó con una sonrisa tensa.

\- No demasiado bien.- Murmuró Emma entre dientes. Regina sabía que se estaba conteniendo y se quedó en silencio a la espera de que explicara el motivo de su malestar. - ¿Mandaste a Hiagor para que acabase conmigo? ¡Era solo una niña!.- Le increpó alzando la voz más de lo debido y consiguiendo llamar la atención de Henry y Harumi, que permanecieron en la barra.

-¿Cómo demonios sabes tú eso?... Oh, Harumi.- Dijo Regina atando cabos.

\- Sí, Harumi.- Respondió con ironía. Después de todo lo que me has hecho, no sé cómo puedes gustarme.- Dijo aquellas palabras con ánimo de hacerle daño, pero enseguida se arrepintió.

\- Eso es porque no te gusto.- Contestó Regina muy sería, pero emocionada. Sus manos temblaban y las ocultó bajó la mesa avergonzada.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?.- Increpó molesta.

\- Estás bajo un hechizo, Emma. La Reina Malvada te mintió, por eso… no podía continuar, por eso siempre me marchaba…

\- No te creo, sé que esto que siento es de verdad… no me gustas Regina, te amo… sé que eres mi amor verdadero.- Emma la miró con intensidad, pero Regina soltó una pequeña carcajada y suspiró negando.

\- ¿Pero tú te estás oyendo?.- Preguntó con hastío.- Pareces David.

\- Es la verdad.- Ambas se desafiaron con la mirada. Regina, aprovechando que tenía las manos ocultas, invocó el contrahechizo y al momento sintió una pequeña botellita en su mano derecha.

\- Toma esto y averiguaremos cuanto de verdad hay en eso que dices. – Le aclaró poniendo el frasco frente a ella.

\- ¿Qué es eso?.- Interrogó mirando el frasco con desconfianza.

-El contrahechizo. Si lo bebes, comprobaremos si eso que dices sentir…

-Que te amo.-La interrumpió Emma, puntualizando.

\- Eso… comprobaremos si es cierto o es solo producto del hechizo. Confía en mí.- Le suplicó con la mirada.

Emma tomó el frasco sin dudarlo y de un trago lo tomó entero, sin un atisbo de desconfianza. Luego sonrió a Regina, encogiéndose de hombros, pero su sonrisa de repente fue desapareciendo y su mirada se perdió en algún punto.

-¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?.- Preguntó enfocando su mirada en Regina.- ¿Regina…? Tú… estabas… estabas borracha.- Se dio la vuelta nerviosa mirando a su alrededor con el ceño fruncido y se quedó mirando a Henry que hablaba con una joven que no conocía de nada. – Estábas en mi oficina.- Volvió su cabeza para mirar a Regina sorprendida.- ¿Con quién habla Henry?.

\- Tranquila Emma, relájate, respira.- Le aconsejó Regina preocupada. Esperó unos segundos antes de volver a hablar. Emma parecía más relajada.- ¿Mejor?

-Sí, pero no entiendo nada.- Se encogió agobiada y Regina colocó una mano sobre la suya. Emma reaccionó ante el gesto con una mirada de extrañeza.

\- Te lo explicaré. Verás, has estado bajo un hechizo y no recuerdas lo que ha ocurrido en algunas semanas. – Se detuvo cuando sin pretenderlo había acariciado con el pulgar la mano de Emma y ésta la había retirado, incomoda.

\- ¿Qué hechizo?.- Miró a Regina con desconfianza y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que en su otra mano sostenía un frasco. - ¿Qué es esto, qué me has dado?.- Preguntó alzando la voz.

-Emma, por favor, baja la voz.- Le suplicó Regina cuando algunas miradas curiosas se fijaron en ellas dos.-Yo no tuve nada que ver. Fue la Reina Malvada.

-Pero, ¿no estaba muerta?.- Inquirió con los ojos de par en par.

\- Dios, esto va a ser largo de explicar…

Continuará…


	17. Chapter 17

Derechos: No son míos y por desgracia para mí… nunca lo serán.

 **Muy lejos de tu mente y de tu corazón**

Emma se sentía confundida. La historia que Regina le había contado mientras almorzaban le parecía un chiste de mal gusto. También estaba avergonzada, porque ¡mira que enamorarse de Regina con aquel estúpido hechizo!, resultaba cómicamente ridículo.

-Habré sido el hazmerreir de todo el pueblo.- Imaginó pensativa, con una mirada atormentada.

-Tranquila, pocos saben lo del hechizo. Tu padre y… Hook creo.- Cuando Regina pronunció el nombre del pirata, Emma se tensó.

\- ¡Dios mío, Hook! ¿Dónde está él?.- Su corazón palpitaba recordando a su amado.

-Lógicamente te ha dejado, pero creo que es porque no sabe toda la historia.- Los ojos de Regina parecían ahora extrañamente fríos y en su boca tenía en un gesto de amabilidad forzado que se tornaba rictus serio, a ratos.

\- ¿Por qué no se lo explicaste?.- Interrogó Emma disgustada.

\- Perdona, estaba demasiado ocupada acabando con la Reina Malvada.- Contestó con ironía.

\- Tienes razón, lo siento. No sé qué pensar de todo esto, solo agradezco que no haya habido sexo de por medio, eso sería demasiado vergonzoso.- Regina carraspeó incomoda y pensó en todas esas veces en las que se habían besado y tocado de forma más que amistosa.- ¿Por qué no lo hubo, verdad?.- El corazón de Emma volvía a latir con nerviosismo.

-¿Te has vuelto loca?.- Dijo escandalizada.- ¿Tú y yo? Me temo que no.- Regina volvió a carraspear y Emma notó que había algo diferente en ella. La miró estudiando su cara con cierta extrañeza. Regina, aunque tenía un porte regio que imponía, ahora también daba la sensación de ser una mujer frágil, nerviosa y misteriosa.

-¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que hay cosas que no encajan? ¿Por ejemplo, por qué propósito me hechizó? ¿Qué quería de mí? ¿Por qué te uniste a ella de nuevo?

\- Supongo que con el propósito de siempre… separarnos.- hizo una breve pausa.- Destruir familias. Pero se metió con la familia equivocada y unirme a ella era la única forma de acabar con su amenaza. O era eso o…

-Hiciste lo correcto y gracias por tu discreción.- Le interrumpió Emma.- Me alivia saber que Henry no sepa nada.- Murmuró Emma.

\- ¿Henry? ¿Por qué particularmente Henry?.- Interrogó Regina extrañada.

-Emmm, porque durante un tiempo estuvo muy pesado con la broma de que el mejor final feliz que se le había ocurrido escribir…- Emma sonrió a Regina con timidez.- …era que tu y yo nos enamorásemos, una verdadera chorrada, pero ya conoces a nuestro hijo, si llega a enterarse seguro que se hace ilusiones.- Explicó preocupada. Regina seguía con aquel rictus serio y era la primera vez que Emma no podía leer en su cara lo que pensaba, porque no había atisbo de sentimiento alguno. -Hablando de Henry, ¿dónde está?

-Almorzaron y Harumi lo convenció para ir a dar una vuelta. A estas horas ya estarán en mi casa.- Meditó Regina.

-Tengo muchas preguntas, pero tendrán que esperar. Debo encontrar a Hook.- Regina se removió incomoda en su silla.- Debe haberlo pasado realmente mal con todo esto. Espero que me deje explicarle.

Regina se incorporó bruscamente. Su mandíbula estaba tensa y Emma podía casi oír el rechinar de sus dientes. Sus manos sobre la mesa, parecía que estaba a punto de estallar y decir algo importante. Pero suspiró, de forma silenciosa, intentando relajarse. Sonrió de manera demasiado forzada.

-Tranquila, todo… irá bien. Lo entenderá.- Se tornó seria de repente.- Por cierto, esa cicatriz pequeña de la mejilla, es cosa mía.- Y diciendo esto salió por la puerta de Grannys, dejando un halo misterioso tras ella.

 **Mansión Mills, 9 de la noche, ese mismo día…**

Debían ser por lo menos las 9 de la noche cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó despertándola. Regina se había quedado dormida en el sofá del salón y se sorprendió al ver la hora porque había dormido durante toda la tarde.

No había luces encendidas ni nadie más en la casa. Henry estaba con sus abuelos y Harumi había salido de compras y aun no había regresado. El timbre volvió a sonar, ahora con más insistencia.

-¡Un momento!.- Pidió mientras se calzaba.

Nada más abrir, Regina se sorprendió mucho de ver a Emma en su puerta. Tenía los ojos rojos, como de haber estado llorando y se movía nerviosa.

-¿Emma?.- Regina no comprendía qué podía hacer allí. - ¿Qué te pasa?.- Le preguntó, haciéndose a un lado para dejarla pasar.

Entró en la casa y Regina la invitó a seguirla hasta el salón. - ¿Quieres una copa?.- Le preguntó antes de tomar asiento.

-Sí, por favor.- Pidió Emma masajeándose la sien.

Regina le acercó un vaso de Whiskey. Se sentía extraña sobre cómo comportarse con Emma. Dormir no le hacía olvidar y aun estaban recientes todos los besos. Así que era difícil para ella comportarse como si nada. En cuanto tomó asiento frente a la rubia, ésta comenzó a balbucear palabras sin sentido.

-Hook no lo entiende, dice que nos vio y se dio cuenta de que sobraba… está convencido de que eres mi amor verdadero. ¿Puedes creerlo?.

-¿Pero le explicaste lo del hechizo?.- Inquirió Regina extrañada.

\- Claro que si.- Contestó Emma indignada. - ¿Qué fue lo que vio?.- Preguntó Emma preocupada.

\- No lo sé.- Regina no pudo soportar la mirada inquisidora de Emma. – Es una idea estúpida, pero no es de extrañar viniendo de quien viene.

-Garfio dijo que tú… me golpeaste… de ahí la cicatriz.- Emma señaló su pómulo, nerviosa.

\- Te golpee porque estaba irritada.- mintió Regina.-No dejabas de acosarme….

-Pero… ¿hice algo indecoroso?.- Preguntó preocupada, interrumpiéndola. Su mano de repente sujetó la de Regina provocando que el corazón de la morena se saltase un latido. Después su ritmo se aceleró. Echaba de menos los labios de Emma, su calor, la manera como la miraba antes… cuando estaba hechizada. Si la besaba ahora quizás ella recordase, quizás… quizás era una soberana estupidez. Emma amaba a Hook, era obvio a juzgar por sus ojos rojos y brillantes. No podía destruir su felicidad. - ¿Regina?.- Emma volvió a llamarla, para sacarla de sus pensamientos.

\- Bueno… ¿a qué llamas indecoroso?.- Preguntó Regina con una voz demasiado nerviosa.

-¿Te besé?.- La preguntó dejó a Regina en shock, sin saber que contestar. Emma la miraba con cara de pánico, demasiado asustada para asimilar un sí.

\- Claramente lo intentaste, pero no tuviste esa suerte…- Regina se irguió de forma orgullosa.

\- ¡Ja!, ¿suerte?.- Preguntó Emma de forma indignada.- Créeme, serías la última persona que besaría en este pueblo.

Las palabras de Emma fue como un balde de agua fría. Todo el orgullo se desinfló de repente y un malestar desconocido se alojó en su estomago.

\- Al menos no dijiste el último ser vivo.- Murmuró Regina sin poder evitar su tono dolido.

\- Quiero que me cuentes la verdad, Regina. – Le dijo Emma molesta.- Déjate de rodeos y dime qué pasó. Estoy cansada de que me tomes por tonta.

\- Emma… - Dudó un momento, pero comprendió que un héroe siempre decía la verdad, aunque fuese dolorosa. – No sé por dónde empezar…- Titubeó nerviosa. – La reina malvada te hechizó… se hizo pasar por mi y te… bueno… os encontré… en la mesa de tu oficina, bastante ligeras de ropa y en una postura bastante indecorosa. – Emma cerró los ojos avergonzada.

\- Dios mío.- Murmuró.

-Después hubo algunos intentos por tu parte de acercarte a mí… tal vez me besaste alguna vez… - Emma abrió los ojos y miró a Regina pasmada.

\- ¡Qué demonios…! ¿te besé?.- Negó aturdida.- Es una locura. ¿Qué hechizo usó, uno de locura transitoria?.- Ironizó disgustada.

-Pues no.- Respondió Regina indignada. ¿Acaso era tan loco que la besase? ¿Tanto le disgustaba la idea? pensó molesta. – Era un hechizo potenciador… y para tu información funciona potenciando aquellos sentimientos y deseos más ocultos. – Le explicó con soberbia.

-¡Me niego a creer eso!.- Chilló Emma de repente, poniéndose de pie.

\- Me pediste la verdad y es esa.

\- Entonces… ¿estás diciendo que te besé porque en lo más profundo de mí lo deseo?.- Regina se limitó a asentir con una mueca burlona. - ¡Eso no es verdad!. No te deseo en absoluto… pero si hasta hace poco te aborrecía.- Argumentó Emma con cara de asco.

\- No sé lo que sientes Emma, ni me importa.- Contestó con frialdad.- Solo te digo lo que hace el hechizo y cómo funciona.- Aprovechando que Emma se había quedado en silencio, continuó con su historia. – Capturamos a la Reina Malvada y ella te dijo que no estabas hechizada. Te convenció de que lo que sentías era real. Luego se volvió a escapar. Cuando la encontramos, por segunda vez, ella me habló y me dijo lo mismo que a ti, que no estabas hechizada. Como tú, yo también la creí.

\- ¿Creíste que yo podría estar enamorada de ti?.- El tono socarrón de la pregunta irritó a Regina.

-Lo parecía.- Se defendió la morena secamente.

-¿Fue entonces cuando me golpeaste?.- Le preguntó Emma.

\- Sí, me molestó que no me dijeras nada.

-Al parecer, te molestó bastante.- Dijo Emma tocándose la mejilla.

\- Después lo demás ya lo sabes, me fui y me volví a unir a la Reina Malvada con ayuda de Harumi. – Terminó Regina con hastío. – Ella confesó que sí estabas hechizada.

-Y luego tú me diste el contrahechizo.- Continuó Emma. De repente sus ojos se desviaron hacía los labios de la morena y recordó la primera vez que los observó de cerca, en las minas… cuando Regina se acercó peligrosamente a ella para intimidarla. ¿Cómo sería besarlos? Se preguntó y sintió unas mariposillas en el estomago al pensar en ello.

-Así es. Es lo que hace un héroe, ¿no?, ayudar a los demás.-Dijo con cierta tristeza.- No quería decírtelo para que no cambiara tu actitud conmigo ni te sintieras violenta, porque por lo que a mí respecta no ha pasado nada entre nosotras y todo está olvidado.

-Parece fácil para ti, pero cada vez que te mire me acordaré de que te besé y ni siquiera lo recuerdo.- Dijo Emma apesadumbrada.

\- ¿Preferirías recordarlo?.- Interrogó Regina divertida. Los ojos de Emma se abrieron de par en par al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

\- No quería decir eso… lo que quería decir es que es una mierda no recordar lo que he hecho. Me siento bastante avergonzada y solo espero que fuesen nada más que besos.- Regina bajó los ojos y carraspeó. - ¿Regina… fueron solo besos no?.- Preguntó asustada.

-A veces me metiste mano.- Explicó la morena. Ahora era ella la avergonzada.

\- ¿Cómo?.- Preguntó Emma con incredulidad. - ¿Y tú te dejaste?.

\- Noooo… bueno… si.- Regina levantó la mirada, valiente. – No quería hacerte daño… y eras bastante insistente, créeme. – Se defendió.

\- ¿Hicimos…?.

\- ¡Noooo!. Por Dios, no. – Contestó escandalizada.- Puse unos límites, Swan.

\- Pero, ¿no te molestó? Quiero decir… no sé qué quiero decir… - Comenzó a andar de un lado a otro del salón. Parecía que le costaba asimilarlo todo.

-Claro que me molestó… pero no quería hacerte daño, las personas hechizadas son más sensibles y más particularmente, las que están bajo un hechizo de amor.

Emma tomó el vaso de whiskey y lo apuró hasta la última gota. Regina se levantó dispuesta a rellenarle la copa. Al tomar el vaso, sus manos se rozaron y literalmente saltó una chispa que asustó a ambas. Se quedaron mirando un instante en el que sin pretenderlo, se fueron acercando muy lentamente. Emma no estaba pensando, simplemente se estaba dejando ir, hipnotizada por el deseo de saber a qué sabían sus labios, cómo era besarla… El olor a manzana del brillo labial de Regina iba haciéndose más perceptible. Ya sentía el calor de sus labios cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó persistente haciendo que ambas se separasen como si nada hubiese pasado.

-Voy a abrir.- Dijo Regina señalando

\- Claro.- Emma tomó asiento de nuevo.

Continuará….


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: No son míos, una vez más, para que me quede claro XD.

 **Abejas africanas en mi estomago**

Harumi estaba preciosa. Llevaba maquillaje y su ropa era diferente de su habitual quimono oriental, pantalón vaquero entallado y jersey de lana, blanco y holgado. Su pelo caía suelto, pero llevaba un gorro de lana.

-Hola… vaya… estás preciosa.- Dijo Regina sorprendida.

\- ¿Tú crees?.- Preguntó Harumi tímida.

-Estás genial.- Anunció sonriendo con amabilidad. Luego se tornó más sería. – Emma y yo estamos en el salón, únete a nosotros.-Le sugirió. –Le he contado la verdad, pero creo que no lo ha asimilado demasiado bien.

\- Es normal.- Razonó Harumi.- Pasaré a saludarla, pero solo estaré unos minutos. Estoy realmente cansada. – Dijo suspirando.

Regina la tomó de la mano para guiarla. El gesto enterneció a Harumi que sintió su corazón latir con demasiada rapidez.

Emma seguía sentada, con la cabeza agachada, casi entre las rodillas. Por un instante, Regina se preocupó y avanzó unos pasos, pero la mano de Harumi la detuvo.

-Buenas noches, Emma.- Dijo la joven mirando a Emma con una sonrisa amable.

\- ¿Harumi?.- Emma Preguntó dubitativa.

-La misma. Es un placer, de nuevo.- Dijo sonriendo burlona.

-¿Ya nos habíamos conocido?.- Inquirió Emma levantándose para apretar la mano que la chica le ofrecía.

\- En efecto y espero que no me vuelvas a preguntar por mi historia con Regina….- bromeó poniendo los ojos en blanco.

\- ¿Tienes una historia con Regina? ¿Qué tipo de historia?.- Cuando Harumi guardó silencio, Emmá miró a Regina directamente.- Regina, eso no me lo has contado.- Dijo con burla.

\- No le veo la importancia.- Contestó Regina muy sería. Ambas se miraron con intensidad y Emma sintió mariposas volando en su estomago.

De repente los ojos de Emma se detuvieron un momento en las manos unidas de ambas y las mariposas en su estomago se volvieron abejas africanas.

\- Bueno chicas, yo me voy a la cama.- Se excusó Harumi, queriendo desaparecer de la escena que se estaba enrareciendo por momentos.- Estoy muy cansada, comprar es agotador.- Bromeó encogiendo su naricita como solo ella sabía.

Cuando Harumi se marchó, Regina miró a Emma que había regresado a la postura anterior, con su cabeza entre las rodillas. Respiraba con rapidez.

-Me siento rara.- La oyó decir. – Todo esto es… demasiado.- Dijo levantando su cara para mirarla compungida.

\- No es para tanto. Todo volverá a la normalidad. Hablaré con el pirata, si es lo que te preocupa. – Aclaró Regina.

\- No… no es eso.- Regina enarcó las cejas interrogante.- Quiero decir, me preocupa Hook, por supuesto, pero necesito recordar.

\- Emma… ¿por qué no lo dejas estar, simplemente?.- Le sugirió Regina un poco irritada. – Todo está bien y todo volverá a la normalidad en cuanto Hook y tú regreséis juntos.

-¿Y si no es eso realmente lo que quiero?.- Preguntó Emma mirando a Regina asustada.

¿Por qué había dicho aquello? ¿Acaso dudaba? Pensó Emma.

-No sé lo que quieres… ni…

-… te importa, ya lo sé.- Terminó Emma por ella, rodando los ojos.- En fin, perdona, creo que no me encuentro muy bien.- Se excusó, aunque lo cierto es que tenía frío y le dolía la cabeza.

Regina la miró preocupada y se acercó a ella para tocar su frente. Tenía las manos frías y sin planteárselo un momento, se agachó y besó su frente. El gesto hizo que Emma se estremeciera de pies a cabeza, y este estremecimiento no tuvo nada que ver con su malestar. Regina le había tomado con ambas manos el rostro, como un gesto natural que solía hacer con Henry. Cuando Regina se separó bruscamente, Emma tomó sus dos manos con fuerza. Se levantó sin dejar de sujetarlas y Regina dio unos pasos atrás. Forcejearon y Regina tropezó con la moqueta, cayendo al suelo con Emma encima.

Las sensaciones intensas volvieron y el corazón de Regina comenzó a latir desbocado. Sentía el calor del cuerpo de Emma, una pierna entre las suyas, accidentalmente. Emma se incorporó con los codos para mirar a Regina, con la intención de averiguar si le había hecho daño. –Estoy bien.- Se adelantó a aclarar Regina. Pero lo cierto es que estaba demasiado bien.

Emma estaba preciosa, ahora que la observaba de cerca, en la penumbra de aquel salón. Sus labios la tentaron por unos breves instantes y se relamió sin darse cuenta. Ver la lengua de Regina hizo que Emma terminara por perder la razón y la besó. Un beso curioso, suave y tentativo que no dejaba de ser sensual. Cuando la lengua de Emma penetró finalmente en su boca, Regina gimió extasiada. El beso fue profundizándose y dejando de ser curioso para hacerse perfecto. Regina deseaba tocarla, pero tenía miedo a precipitarse y aguantaba estoicamente.

La pierna de Emma que estaba entre las suyas se apretó más contra ella. La morena gimió, sintiendo como se humedecía y alarmada por lo que estaba ocurriendo, separó a Emma, acabando por romper el intenso y largo beso.

-Emma, ¿qué estás haciendo?.- Sus ojos estaban expectantes.

\- Besarte.- Y volvió a tomar sus labios una vez más sin poder evitarlo. Regina volvió a alejarla.

-¿Por qué?.- Le preguntó una vez más.

\- No sé, tal vez quería saber cómo era besarte.- Aclaró mirando hacia arriba pensativa. Regina frunció el ceño dolida y la empujó hacia un lado. Se incorporó rápidamente y se sacudió la ropa.

\- Ya sabes cómo es.- Le espetó furiosa. Estaba decepcionada porque por un momento había pensado que Emma podría sentir algo por ella, pero solo era curiosidad morbosa. – Solo tienes fiebre y no sabes lo que haces. Deberías irte a casa. – Aconsejó Regina más relajada. Emma se incorporó pero al hacerlo, trastabilló mareada.- No estás para ir a casa así.- Le dijo sujetándola.- Te quedarás en la habitación de invitados. Emma parpadeó aturdida.

\- Gracias.- Se limitó a contestar.-Realmente no quisiera molestar. –Hizo amago de ir hacia la puerta, pero Regina la sostuvo de la cintura.

-Quieta, Emma. No seas cría. Insisto en que no estás bien para conducir.- Emma quiso llevarle la contraria pero sabía que llevaba la razón.

-Está bien, está bien…- Dijo débilmente. Los ojos se le cerraban y el peso de su cuerpo se dejó caer sobre Regina, que a duras penas podía sujetarla.

Regina se trasportó con magia a la habitación de invitados arrastrando a Emma consigo. La elevó con magia y la dejó caer suavemente sobre el colchón. Se planteó si desnudarla con sus propias manos o cambiar su ropa con magia. La segunda opción le pareció más sencilla y viable. Enseguida Emma pasó a vestir un camisón de Regina de color negro. Regina tragó saliva porque aquel camisón le quedaba demasiado bien. Cerró los ojos y se deshizo de las imágenes fugaces que venían a su mente.

-Descansa Emma, te traeré una sopa caliente para que entres en calor y una aspirina. – Dijo, aunque pensaba que Emma ni siquiera la escuchaba.

Regina no daba crédito a lo que estaba ocurriendo. Emma la había besado y ¡qué beso, Dios mío, qué beso!. Ya había casi olvidado lo que era sentir sus labios, su olor envolviéndola, el calor de su cuerpo y su mirada penetrante. Lo había vuelto a hacer, la rubia la había mirado con deseo y supuestamente los efectos del hechizo habían desaparecido. Aunque solo se tratase de una curiosidad morbosa, por un momento Regina había deseado que fuese real.

La sopa estaba caliente, sobre una bandeja, junto con un poco de pan, zumo y yogur. Regina la había dejado suavemente sobre la mesilla y se había quedado unos instantes observando a Emma. Parecía plácidamente dormida, pero de pronto empezó a estremecerse y moverse inquieta. Regina se acercó para sujetarla, pero nada más sentir las manos de Regina, Emma la sujetó en un abrazó que hizo caer a la morena a su lado. La rubia se abrazó más a ella, metiendo la cabeza en su cuello. Regina notó su aliento caliente sobre la piel de su cuello y se estremeció. Emma tiritaba y por inercia la morena frotó sus brazos.

-¿Emma, no te apetece cenar algo? Te he traído un poco de caldo. – Sugirió intentando espabilarla un poco. Emma soltó un pequeño gemido y se apretó más contra Regina, quien tragó saliva sonoramente. – Vamos, necesitas tomar estas pastillas y te hará más efecto con algo en el estomago. – Le insistió, ayudándola para que se incorporase. Emma cooperó a regañadientes.

\- Tengo frío.- Regina alargó una mano para tocar su frente y Emma se dejó hacer.

\- Te está subiendo la fiebre.- Corroboró disgustada. Tomó la bandeja y la puso sobre las piernas de la salvadora. – Cuando comas y te tomes la aspirina te sentirás mucho mejor y yo podré descansar.- Dijo con fingida impaciencia, pero solo estaba ocultando su preocupación por la rubia.

\- Ni siquiera tengo fuerzas para llevarme la cuchara a la boca.- Murmuró Emma con los hombros caídos.- ¿Te importaría…?.- Emma señaló el tazón de sopa y miró a Regina con cara lastimera.

\- ¡Está bien!. No me puedo creer que seas tan cría.- Murmuró Regina tomando el tazón en sus manos.

En silencio, Regina comenzó a darle cucharadas de sopa, tal vez demasiado rápido. No quería mirar los labios de la salvadora, pero debía hacerlo si no quería saltarle un ojo o hacerle tomar la sopa por la nariz. Así que intentaba ir rápido para terminar cuanto antes.

-Un poco más despacio.- Pidió Emma tímidamente. Regina asintió azorada.- ¿Podrías contarme una historia, mientras tanto?.

\- Ni hablar.- Gruñó Regina.

\- Vamos, una sola. Nunca te he oído contar una, ni siquiera a Henry.- Emma volvió a mirarla con carita de niña buena.

\- Pues no me sé ninguna, así que olvídalo.- Regina bufó molesta.

\- Una madre sabe improvisar, yo lo hago constantemente con Henry. – Dijo Emma desafiándola con una sonrisa burlona.- Me cuesta creer que nunca le contases una historia a nuestro hijo, es triste.

\- Le leía cuentos, Emma.- Aclaró Regina crispada.

\- Sí, algún libro tedioso como La madre, Ana Karenina o alguno peor. - La sonrisa burlona de Emma ahora era una mueca disimulada.

\- En absoluto. – Regina se sentía herida en su orgullo. Guardó silencio unos minutos mientras continuó dándole a Emma lo que quedaba de la sopa. – Erase una vez…

\- ¿En serio? Creí que serías más original.- Se quejó Emma con una sonrisa triunfante, interrumpiéndola.

\- Cállate o no habrá historia alguna.- Amenazó Regina, mirando a Emma con gesto severo.- Como iba diciendo… Erase una vez una princesa que vivía en un castillo, con sus padres. Era feliz, tenía todo lo que podría desear y jamás sufrió daño alguno. – Se quedó en silencio.

\- ¿Y?.- Preguntó Emma impaciente.

\- Ya está.- Regina le dio la ultima cucharada de sopa.

\- ¿Ya está? ¿Pero qué mierda de historia es esa?.- Preguntó ofuscada.

\- La historia de tu vida si no hubiese existido yo.- Contestó Regina con indiferencia.

\- Regina… quizás no haya tenido una infancia feliz y no haya disfrutado de unos padres como la mayoría de los niños, pero estoy feliz con el resultado. Este pueblo y su gente, es mi mayor tesoro. Y tú… tú eres parte de este pueblo, una parte importante… su creadora, así que lo que me quitaste, me lo has devuelto con creces y no me debes nada. – Le dijo Emma mirándola con ternura. La mano de la salvadora estaba apoyada sobre la suya y la acariciaba con languidez. Regina abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no sabía ni que decir después de aquellas palabras, que eran una liberación para ella. Emma seguía con sus ojos clavados en los suyos.- Tengo muchísimas ganas de besarte de nuevo.- Confesó de repente.

Regina sintió sus mejillas arder. Estaba sorprendida, halagada y terriblemente asustada…

-Pero Hook…

-Ahora mismo, Regina, sinceramente, me da igual Hook… - Emma siguió mirándola con intensidad y deseo. Regina bajó la mirada e ignorando sus palabras, tomó con gesto casual la bandeja, dejándola de nuevo en la mesilla. Le acercó la aspirina a Emma y el zumo para que la tragara.

-No estás en tus cabales.- Le espetó Regina con renuencia.

\- ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto creerlo?. – Emma tragó la pastilla con asco.

\- Ohh, no sé, tal vez ¿Porque hace un momento dijiste que yo sería la última persona que besarías de este pueblo?.- Le contestó Regina con sarcasmo.

-Solo estaba siendo orgullosa.- Aclaró Emma.- Lo cierto es que en el fondo siempre lo he sabido.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?¿Qué es lo que siempre has sabido?.- Preguntó Regina.

\- Que tú eres mi amor verdadero.- Regina iba a decir algo, pero Emma la hizo callar levantando una mano.- Déjame seguir, sé que parece ridículo. Pero tal vez no lo sea tanto. La noche que vine a Storybrook y te ví… recuerdo que mi corazón empezó a latir desbocado. Pensé que eran los nervios. Luego me sentí tan inferior a ti. Eras una mujer impresionantemente bella, respetada, temible y orgullosa.

\- Eso solo significa que tu complejo de inferioridad es incluso más grande que tu ego.- Dijo Regina con sarcasmo.

\- Mi corazón solo late de esa manera cuando estoy contigo.- Contestó Emma ignorando sus palabras.

Regina estaba impactada y recordó que la primera vez que ella vio a Emma, en el portal de su casa, su corazón volvió a latir de nuevo.

-Esto es ridículo.- Murmuró Regina apabullada.

-¿Tan ridículo como esto?.- Emma le tomó el rostro con suavidad y la besó. Fue un beso diferente a todos los que habían compartido. Lento, casto y lleno de ternura contenida.

Continuará…


	19. Chapter 19

Derechos: Finalmente, no son míos.

 **Mi mejor final feliz**

Regina por fin comprendió la expresión "estoy en casa". Se sentía todo tan cómodo, tan natural y a la vez, tan distinto a lo que había sentido hasta entonces. Jamás nadie le había hecho sentir tanto con un solo beso.

A Regina le costaba comprender por qué el destino le había hecho esta jugarreta. Era irónico que su amor verdadero fuese la hija de su mítica y odiada enemiga. Aunque ahora ella y Snow se apreciaban, no quitaba que fuese así.

Además estaba el hecho de que era una mujer. Se lo había planteado durante todo este tiempo. ¿Cómo sería mantener una relación con una mujer como Emma Swan? Ella sólo había tenido dos amores en su vida y ambos eran hombres. Sin embargo, la relación con Emma siempre había pendido de un hilo, el de la confianza. Regina recordaba que con el tiempo se convirtió en una obsesión agradar a Emma, ser digna de su confianza y ganarse un hueco a su lado. Pero jamás se planteó enamorarse de ella… y sabía que Emma tampoco lo había hecho antes.

Se separaron, tomando aire. Emma se alejó un poco para poder mirar bien a la morena. Estaba asustada pero feliz. Regina, en cambio, seguía con su mirada fija en el edredón.

-¿Estás bien?.- Le preguntó Emma haciendo que levantara la cabeza con un toque suave en su barbilla.

\- Emma… debo decirte algo.- Dijo misteriosa. Su mirada volvió al edredón una vez más.

\- Regina, ¿qué pasa?.- Emma preguntó asustada.

\- Hay algo que no te he contado… - Le dijo enfrentándola.- No te he dicho como me he sentido todo este tiempo.- Regina se removió dudando cómo seguir.

\- Me encantaría saberlo.- Emma sonrió pero su cara delataba cierto miedo.

\- Jamás antes me había planteado nada contigo.- Confesó Regina secamente. Emma dejó de sonreír. Aquellas palabras eran precisamente las que no quería oír. – Espera, déjame terminar.- Le dijo Regina al ver su cara.- Nunca lo había hecho hasta que te vi con la Reina Malvada. Entonces fue como si se encendiera una luz en mi cabeza. No entendía nada, al principio. No entendía por qué me gustaba estar contigo, que me tocaras o acariciaras de aquella manera. E incluso me costaba rechazarte…- Agachó la mirada algo avergonzada.

-Qué lástima que no lo recuerde.- Emma sonrió más tranquila. - ¿Entonces, te gusto?.- Le preguntó Emma con ojos brillantes.

\- Umm, aunque me da miedo admitirlo y soy bastante orgullosa…- Sonrió mirando a Emma con dulzura.-…sí, me gustas.

Emma volvió a besarla sin poder contenerse. Su corazón palpitaba contento tras oír la confesión de Regina. Sus labios chocaron con fiereza… sus lenguas comenzaron una lucha sin cuartel, húmedas y curiosas. Las manos de la salvadora rozaron los pechos de Regina levemente y está contuvo el aliento.

-Emma, estás enferma.- Le recordó entre suspiros, mientras Emma se entretenía en bajar por su cuello con su lengua caliente y la hacía temblar de los pies a la cabeza.

\- Si esto es estar enferma...- murmuró Emma.-…quisiera estarlo siempre.- Empujó suavemente a Regina para que se echara sobre la cama, justo a su lado. Regina no perdía contacto visual y se aferraba a la mano de Emma como una niña pequeña. Sus ojos marrones estaban brillantes y vulnerables. Ninguna de las dos sabía cómo sería, pero ambas querían que sucediera.

-Eres preciosa, Emma.- Dijo Regina, atreviéndose a colocar un mechón de su larga cabellera rubia tras su oreja con un gesto dulce y lento.

\- ¿Es eso un cumplido de la estirada Mills?. Si que están cambiando las cosas.- Emma le devolvió la sonrisa burlona.

\- Idiota.- Susurró Regina con timidez y sonriendo tontamente.

\- Tú estás preciosa hasta cuando te mosqueas.- Emma comenzó a desabrochar la camisa de Regina, que temblaba sin parar.- ¿Tienes frío?.- Le preguntó la rubia preocupada.

\- Solo… estoy nerviosa.- Aclaró la morena. Sus mejillas tenían un color adorable.

\- ¿Por qué no me ayudas a recordar?. Has dicho que te gustaba como te tocaba y acariciaba. – Apartó la camisa, ya totalmente desabrochada de Regina, dejando al descubierto un sostén negro de encaje demasiado sexy a juicio de Emma. - ¿Cómo lo hacía? ¿Así?.- Sus dedos acariciaron con lentitud la clavícula de la morena y bajaron curiosos entre sus senos, deteniéndose en su ombligo. Allí su mano se desvió, apretando su cintura desnuda. Miró a Regina, que mantenía los ojos cerrados y se mordía el labio para evitar emitir algún sonido. - ¿Te gusta?.- Le preguntó Emma con sensualidad. Regina abrió los ojos y se encontró con los de la rubia. Emma no recordaba ya su malestar, sentía otro tipo de fiebre. Estaba ardiendo de deseo y le faltaba la respiración mientras iba descubriendo el cuerpo de Regina.

\- Sí, me encanta.- Contestó Regina, más segura.

La morena la acercó y la besó con brusquedad. Estaba húmeda y caliente, ardía de deseo por Emma. El beso se hizo aun más intenso, pero Emma se separó de repente para deshacerse de su camisón. Los ojos de Regina se abrieron de par en par. ¿Cómo podía sentirse así de cachonda? Lo que había tenido con Robin era una basura (con todo el respeto por el arquero) comparado con lo que le ponía la imagen de Emma sin sujetador y con un simple tanga negro.

Un "uff" sonoro escapó de sus labios rojos y sensuales. -¿Te gusta lo que ves?.- Le preguntó Emma divertida.

-Eso parece.- Contestó Regina con la voz sexy y sonriendo con picardía.- Ven aquí.

Emma no se hizo esperar. Con suavidad se dejó caer sobre Regina y el contacto de su cuerpo fue magia de verdad. Sus pechos se rozaban y sentía el estomago de Regina bajar y subir con rapidez. Su piel era suave y bronceada. Emma se sostuvo sobre sus codos y la besó con calidez, disfrutando de aquél momento íntimo y único.

Regina acarició su espalda con sus dedos temblorosos y cuando la lengua de Emma se desvió hasta su oreja metiéndose en su oído, se arqueó y arañó allí donde sus manos estaban, justo donde acababa su espalda. Emma sintió la humedad entre sus piernas y tragó saliva cuando se decidió por fin a tocar el pecho de la morena. Regina gimió con el leve contacto. Emma se alejó un poco para observar sus ojos mientras lo hacía. Acarició la carne de alrededor y pasó un dedo sobre el pezón de la morena que seguía temblando; lo tomó entre sus dedos apretándolo y observando el placer que aquel gesto provocaba en Regina. Le gustaba muchísimo darle placer.

La alcaldesa acarició la piel suave de Emma, mientras disfrutaba de sus caricias, pero nada la había preparado para sentir la lengua de Emma paseándose alrededor de su pezón derecho. Incluso creyó oír un crack en su mente cuando finalmente la lengua de Emma jugueteó con su pezón, haciendo que este se irguiera aun más. Emma fue levantando la falda de Regina a medida que acariciaba sus muslos con impaciencia hasta dejarla en su cintura. Bajó por su torso, dejando pequeños besos a su paso. Regina gruñó cuando el calor de Emma la abandonó, pero ya no tenía frío. Su cuerpo casi ardía en llamas y su bajo vientre latía clamando ser acariciado. Emma siguió bajando, con un gesto casual separó las piernas de la morena un poco, y besó su sexo por encima de la tela. Regina pegó un brinco nada más sentir la lengua húmeda de Emma por encima de sus braguitas.

-Umm, parece que te gusto más de lo que pensaba.- Murmuró entre sus piernas al sentir la humedad que empapaba sus braguitas. Se deshizo lentamente de ellas, observando a Regina que había dejado de temblar y estaba simplemente entregada al placer.

Su lengua primero rozó sus muslos y mordió la carne tierna y suave. Regina tomó su cabeza con brusquedad y la guió hasta su sexo, tan impaciente por sentir su lengua que había perdido todo decoro.

-Quiero que me folles.- Murmuró aturdida por el deseo. Emma se irguió un poco para observarla entre sorprendida y complacida.

\- Estoy deseando hacerlo.- Le contestó volviendo a su postura.

Su lengua rozó con timidez aquella parte tan intima de Regina. Jamás había pensado que sería suya, que viajaría por su cuerpo con tanta libertad y que Regina sería tan sensual, ardiente y fogosa. Lamió sin tregua, bebiendo de aquel manantial de vida, deseando no olvidar jamás el sabor de aquella fruta prohibida. Mientras penetraba su sexo con su lengua, Regina gemía y temblaba pero de placer esta vez. Levantaba más sus caderas y se apretaba contra su boca para profundizar la penetración. Las manos de Emma se atrevieron a apretar su trasero con fuerza para ayudarse en su tarea.

El orgasmo era inminente y Regina sentía que iba a explotar. –Voy a correrme, Emma. –Murmuró tímidamente.- No puedo aguantar más.

Pero Emma no abandonó ni por un momento su tarea. Necesitaba llegar hasta ese punto de intimidad con Regina. Qué Regina se corriera en su boca era algo irreal. Ser ella el motivo era aun más impensable, pero cuando las caderas de Regina comenzaron a temblar y soltó un suspiro profundo, contenido, supo que se haría real.

Regina explotó convulsionando su cuerpo sin control y jadeando a cada corriente de placer que sentía. Emma seguía entre sus piernas, lamiendo su humedad con demasiado vicio. Aquel gesto hizo que otro orgasmo siguiera al anterior.

La respiración de la morena se fue haciendo más pausada y tranquila. Emma siguió allí, sin poder apartar sus ojos de Regina.

-No tengo ninguna duda.- Dijo tras un rato. Regina la miró frunciendo el ceño.

\- No te entiendo.

\- Eres mi amor verdadero. – Le dijo, muy seria.

\- Si yo soy tu amor verdadero… por ende tú eres el mío.- Regina sonrió con picardía.

\- Eso parece.- Contestó Emma con una amplia sonrisa mientras subía a la altura de Regina y la besaba brevemente con ternura.

\- ¿Cómo se lo diremos a los demás?.- Preguntó Regina, de pronto preocupada.

\- Fliparán… yo todavía lo hago, pero luego será increíble. Estoy tan segura de eso como de que me llamo Emma. – Su dedo golpeó con suavidad la nariz de Regina para tranquilizarla.

\- Por primero vez en mucho tiempo, no tengo miedo.- Confesó Regina con una enorme sonrisa. – Este es el mejor final feliz que podría tener.

\- Esto no es un final, querida… esto es tan solo el principio.- Y se besaron con la certeza de que habría muchísimos más besos como aquel.

P.D.: Harumi siguió durmiendo plácidamente mientras nuestras heroínas continuaban con lo suyo.

Esto es todo amigos…


End file.
